


¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ?

by Maelmeco1990



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelmeco1990/pseuds/Maelmeco1990
Summary: ¿Qué Podría ser lo peor de encontrar a tu destinado?, ¿Que sea la persona que más odias o... Que sea tu hermano?La historia es totalmente de la cabecita loca que tengo 😂😂😌😌Los personajes son de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Relationships: Comedia - Relationship, Drama - Relationship, Incesto - Relationship, Omegaverse - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, Sexoduro, yaoi - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es mi primera historia, la cual espero sea de su agrado.

Gemidos resonaban en la habitación de cierta pareja, ambos necesitados de sexo después de dos semanas de ausencia a causa de un viaje de negocios del alfa.

Sin poder contenerse más el alfa destruye la ropa de su pareja, llevándola en brazos hacia la cama, dejando caer ambos cuerpos contra la fría colcha, Mingjue aún tenía puestas sus vestimentas menos el saco, lentamente fue quitándose la corbata, la cual colocó a un lado del delgado y pálido cuerpo de Huaisang, Mingjue perdió las manos de su hermano y llevó al cabecero de la cama, el menor no se percató de las intenciones del alfa, el cual ató las manos del más pequeño.

Mingjue encontró una sonrisa que calentaba más el cuerpo de Huaisang, aprovechando que su omega no pudo moverse se colocó entre sus blancas y largas piernas, bajando su rostro y acarició la piel del cuello con la punta de su nariz, a la vez que inhalaba el delicioso aroma a lavanda, el cual comenzaba un tornarse más intenso debido a la excitación, al igual que el aroma del alfa parecido a tierra mojada, ambas esencias se mezclaban haciéndose más erótico, el alfa deslizaba uno de sus dedos grabando el delgado cuerpo del menor, llegando a esos botoncillos los cuales estaban soportados, esos callosos dedos los acariciaban y pellizcaban, placer y dolor mezclados, sacaban a relucir sus más bajos instintos, los cuales se intensificaban al tener un lazo varios años atrás.

Mingjue seguido su recorrido, mirada avellana y dorada mezcladas y oscurecidas por la pasión que sentían, mientras que los fríos y largos dedos del alfa seguían bajando hasta llegar al duro miembro de Huaisang, formando círculos en la punta húmeda mientras sus labios bajaban los rosados pezones , pasando la punta de la lengua sobre uno de ellos como si de un caramelo se trata y disfruta de su sabor, lo que completó en su boca, succionando y mordiendo, intercalando entre un pezón y el otro. Los gemidos de Huaisang no se han esperado, su delgado cuerpo se retorcía bajo el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano, quería tocarlo más no podría, amaba ese tipo de juegos entre ellos, pero a la vez los odiaba por no poder sentir esa piel morena bajo sus manos, recorrer esa ancha espalda, en ese momento también odiaba la ropa que el alfa aún tenía puesta,

Mientras Huaisang estaba perdido en sus pensamientos Mingjue subia y bajaba lentamente su mano entorno al palpitante y duro miembro del menor, sacándole gemidos más fuertes que resonaban en la habitación calentando aún más al alfa, esto no tenía la intención de dejar que su hermanito se corriese , no de esa manera, primero tendremos que rogar por ello, rogar que tomo duro, que lo haga suyo, así que sin más detenido los movimientos de su mano cuando el orgasmo de su hermano comenzó a formarse ...

—Mgh gege, po-por f-favor ... -

¿Quieres correrte cariño ?, ya sabes que tienes qué hacer, ¿no? ...

Mingjue bajó más sus dedos quedando estos en la entrada del menor,( la cual se encontraba mojada por los fluidos naturales de éste) rozando la cavidad del otro, dibujando circulos en esta, sin introducir sus largos dedos, Huaisang movía sus caderas buscando incrementar aquel contacto que lo estaba enloqueciendo, la boca del contrario seguía torturando sus botoncillos los cuales ya se encontraban bastante doloridos por la brusca atención por parte de su pareja, sus aromas se hacían más fuertes y la tensión sexual estaba al tope, Huaisang meneaba sus caderas de manera insinuante. Los oscuros ojos del alfa quedaron fijos en el rostro sonrojado de su hermano, el cual tenía sus hermosos ojos dorados cerrado, sus dientes mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior tratando de silenciar sus gemidos, sorpresivamente éste introdujo de una sola estocada uno de sus dedos en esa caliente entrada, ante la sorpresa de ser estirado el menor abrió sus ojos, dejando salir un grito de placer. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras Mingjue metía y sacaba su dedo, Huaisang sintió como otro se le unía al primero estimulándolo aún más, los sonidos lascivos que producía el choque contra la tierna piel del más joven, no hacía más que aumentar la excitación de ambos. El alfa, ya no podía controlar las ganas de tomarlo, de sentir como su miembro era absorbido y apretado por esa entrada, que a pesar de tantos años profanándola aun se mantenía estrecha. Pequeñas lágrimas de placer salían de los orbes dorados de Huaisang, al sentir que esos gruesos dedos golpeaban profundamente en aquel punto exacto para hacerle rogar que lo follase duro, que lo deleitara con aquello que solo el podía darle. Mingjue con gusto seguiría torturando a su hermanito, pero el bulto que aun se ocultaba en su pantalón palpitaba de necesidad y de dolor, lentamente sacó los dedos totalmente mojados de ese cálido interior, uniendo su mirada con la del más pequeño, con una sonrisa en los labios llevó sus dedos hacia su rostro, aspirando ese dulce aroma natural de su pareja, luego los dirigió hacia su boca, chupando y saboreando ese néctar creado solo para él …

—Gege, t-tomame p-por favor…—

—Cariño, si pudieras ver cuán mojado estas, eres realmente lo más hermoso que he visto, que he tocado…eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi vida… ¿quieres que te tome?, ¿ya no lo soportas?, ¿quieres sentirme moviéndome dentro de ti, sentir como te lleno, quieres que te dé TODO?... tu sabor es delicioso, nunca me cansaré de probarte, de hacerte el amor…—

—Mgh, s-si lo qu-quiero todo…—

—¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?—

El omega de Huaisang había salido y tomado el control, tentando a su pareja, tratando de hacerle perder ese firme autocontrol que casi siempre estaba presente, esta vez se aseguraría que no fuera así, quería sentir por completo a su alfa…

—Lo quiero todo, ¡tómame, márcame otra vez, que todos sepan que soy tuyo, que eres tú el único que me puede satisfacer, follame como realmente quieres hacerlo, soy tuyo puedes hacer conmigo lo que más desees, solo yo puedo complacerte, no me niegues lo que es MÍO!… o ¿no puedes?... Mingjue…—

Ante aquella provocación el alfa con violencia se despojó de la camisa haciendo volar los botones, su erección palpitaba de manera dolorosa, ya no soportaba más, se hundiría hasta el fondo y no pararía hasta que estuviera satisfecho, se deshizo de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior mostrando su enorme y erecto miembro, cuya punta estaba húmeda con el pre-semen que brotaba de ésta. Huaisang no podía apartar la mirada de ese enorme cuerpo, ese hombre que tanto amaba de verdad está muy bien dotado, una espalda ancha; en la cual posaba sus piernas cuando éste lo embestía, sus fuertes brazos que podían sostenerlo mientras lo tomaba contra el muro, su abdomen marcado por el arduo ejercicio al que se sometía, su grueso miembro que le hacía morir de placer.

Mingjue volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de su pareja, colocando una almohada bajo las caderas de éste elevándolas, el alfa tomó su palpitante falo y de una sola embestida se introdujo en esa pequeña entrada, haciéndoles gemir de pasión, el mayor comenzó a penetrar fuertemente repetidas veces hasta que encontró ese placentero punto de su pareja, incrementando la velocidad de las embestidas, golpeando sin compasión ese lugar al que solo él ha llegado, que solo él ha tomado. Sintió como las largas piernas de su hermano rodeaban sus caderas, atrayéndolo más hacía él …

—Ahg g-gege, s-suel… mmgh su-suelta mis m-manos, qu-quiero tocarte…—

Mingjue desató el nudo que apresaba las muñecas del menor, al momento de sentirse en libertad esas delicadas manos recorrían su ancha espalda; enterrando las uñas cada vez que golpeaba en el lugar correcto, pero ese contacto no era suficiente para Huaisang, así que tomó de los cabellos al alfa y acercó sus rostros, tomando de manera profunda la boca del mayor, enredando sus lenguas mientras Mingjue movía sus caderas con más violencia, como si quiera llegar a lo más profundo de su pareja, sacándole gemidos (que eran de lo más eróticos a los oídos del alfa), todo eso mientras seguían devorando sus bocas. Mingjue deslizó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Huaisang teniendo así un buen ángulo para llegar aún más profundo, su miembro palpitaba anticipando su orgasmo, dejó de moverse y sacó su miembro hinchado y palpitante; ansioso por liberar todo dentro de su hermano. Puso en cuatro el delgado cuerpo de Huaisang, acomodándolo de manera que ese hermoso trasero le fuera ofrecido, agarraba y apretujaba esas suaves nalgas pertenecientes al omega, pegando su enorme erección entre estas, moviéndose sin llegar a penetrarlo, bajando su oscura mirada a las piernas de su pareja, las cuales tenían abundantes fluidos escurriendo por ellas …

—Huaisang, te voy a follar duro y no me detendré, aunque me pidas y supliques por ello…—

Mingjue abrió esas suaves nalgas, mostrando a su lujuriosa mirada ese orificio que lo recibía gustoso, y que en ese momento tenía un ligero brillo por lo mojado que se encontraba, bajó su rostro y pasó su lengua, probando esos fluidos directamente de su fuente, chupando y metiendo su lengua hasta donde le era posible, mientras una de sus manos volvía a torturar el duro miembro de Huaisang, mientras la otra atormentaba nuevamente sus pezones …

—Gege, ¡m-me ve-vengo…!—

Con un grito que resonó en la habitación Huaisang se corrió en la mano de su hermano, mientras la boca de éste seguía devorándolo, sentía como Mingjue recorría su espalda con sus labios; chupando y mordiendo, mientras sus manos cambiaban de dirección, con una tomaba su miembro y lo posicionaba en su mojada entrada, con la otra tomaba sus caderas para atraerlo y de esa manera enterrarse nuevamente en él, aún sensible por el orgasmo que acababa de tener, le hizo gemir por sentirse lleno nuevamente, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, el miembro de su hermano estaba más grande e hinchado, a punto de liberarse, él se dejaba hacer disfrutando la manera en la que Mingjue hacía un desastre en él, sentía como la lengua de su hermano rosaba su nuca, donde se encontraba la marca que los enlazaba para toda la vida.

Su pareja sentía como en la base del miembro del alfa comenzaba a formarse un nudo, que los mantendría unidos por un rato. Mingjue siguió con sus embestidas golpeando la muy maltratada próstata del menor, sabía que aún a pesar de todo ese tiempo aún era doloroso el nudo para el contrario, para distraerlo mordió la nuca renovando su marca, Huaisang soltó un rugido de placer, ya que Mingjue se corría dentro suyo. El nudo que ya estaba totalmente formado impedía que una sola gota de su esencia saliera, aun temblando por la intensidad de su orgasmo, como le fue posible Mingjue acomodó sus sudorosos cuerpos, de manera que pudieran descansar mientras el nudo bajaba, mientras esto ocurría el alfa aprovechaba para pasar su lengua por la marca, para limpiar la sangre y ayudar a bajar el dolor.

Cuando el nudo cedió y pudo separarse, aún agotados por ese encuentro, se disponía a dormir cuando… el llanto de dos bebés se escuchaba de la habitación al lado del matrimonio… el alfa pensaba en todos los errores y aciertos que tuvieron que llegar a ese hermoso momento.


	2. Enfrentando el pasado

En un café se encuentran tres omegas los cuales dos tienen un físico delicado y amigable, sin embargo, el tercero a pesar de su exótica belleza permanencia siempre con su entrecejo fruncido y un semblante muy malhumorado, pero aun así su belleza no se opacada, sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba era que entre ellos se tenían un alfa, de cabello oscuro, el cual siempre tenía una hermosa y cálida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Se reunieron a causa de que el omega de ojos dorados se vio en una situación complicada.

\- ¿Regresaras? - Preguntaba preocupado Wei Ying a un aprensivo Nie HuaiSang, el cual retorcía nerviosamente sus blancas manos, mientras Jiang Chen y Wen Ning, solo clavaban sus miradas en él.

\- T-tengo que hacerlo ... mi padre ha muerto, me avisó Lan Xichen abogado y amigo de la familia.

\- Pero, ¿sabes que tienes que verlo ?, ¿estás preparado para eso? - Wen Ning no apartaba su cálida mirada de HuaiSang, sabía que había tenido mucha causa de su medio hermano ... su destinado.

\- Wen Ning tiene razón, podría usar el hecho de que sea tu destinado para hacerte daño, más del que ya te hizo, sigo sin creer que se haya acostado con ese otro omega y permitir que tú lo vieras, agh ese tipo es de lo peor. –Jiang Cheng no disimulaba el resentimiento que tenía hacia ese alfa al cual no conocía.

\- Cuando mi madre murió y tuve que ir a vivir a esa casa, nos dimos cuenta que éramos destinados, mi padre también se dio cuenta, fue raro que él lo aprobara, el problema no fue ese, sino que MingJue me odiaba a muerte, porque yo soy producto de una infidelidad de su padre, ese alfa al que tanto admiraba.

Entiendo que me tenía cierto resentimiento, pero ... no era necesario hacer lo que hizo, me dolerá verlo junto a su ... pareja, no sé si lo que sea, cuando vi vi empaqué mis cosas y salí de ahí, no avise a nadie ... excepto a Xichen.

Le pedí que me mantuviera al tanto de la salud de mi padre, pero que no dijera nada a MingJue, no es que pensara que él vendría detrás de mí y yo pediría que fuéramos pareja, eso nunca pasaría ... - pero, con manos temblorosas limpiaba esas amargas lágrimas, hace tiempo que había dejado de llorar por él.

Tener que volver a verlo le provocaba un hueco en el estómago, la sensación será peor al ver esa omega del brazo de MingJue, recordar ese momento le provocaba náuseas, ni en dos vidas podrá superar ver a su destinado en la cama con otro, besándolo, acariciándolo.

Iría al funeral de su padre, pero no dejará que MingJue lo viera derrotado, no le daría el gusto de volverlo a lastimar ... no más, cada ofensa se la devolverá con creces.

\- O-oye HuaiSang, ¿Dices que Lan Xichen es el abogado y amigo de tu hermano?

\- Si, espera no me digas que él es.

\- Demonios, ese tipo no importa en este momento, volviendo al bastardo de tu hermano, pero si se atreven a hacer algo que te perjudique a mí, lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a ser ese chico destruido al que conocimos.

\- Jiang Cheng tiene razón, nos costó mucho trabajo hacer que salieras de esa depresión.

\- Al pobre Wen Ning le diste varios sustos, como el día en que te encontraste inconsciente en baño con un frasco de calmantes y una botella de sonrisa del emperador vacía.

\- Por favor no me recuerdes ese momento, ¿sabes el miedo qué pasé?, llegué gritando al hospital diciendo que intentaste suicidarte, y resultó que solo te habías emborrachado, lo último que quiero que te vuelva a lastimar. - El alfa no apartaba su dulce mirada de HuaiSang.

Siendo el único alfa del grupo tenía despierto ese instinto protector con los tres omegas, pero más hacia ese chico de mirada triste.

\- No pensamos en eso cuando decidimos trabajar en otra ciudad, aún en contra de nuestras familias, HuaiSang se reencontrará con el idiota de su hermano, Jiang Cheng con el alfa que tiene problemas en los juzgados, Wen Ning comenzará a trabajar en el hospital .

\- ¿Y tú ?, habías enviado tu currículum a una compañía de arquitectos, ¿qué pasó?

\- Me aceptaron, aunque pedí información de quien será mi jefe, y solo de recordar lo que me dijeron realmente me da escalofríos, no quisieron darme el nombre, solo dijeron que era estricto, de pocas palabras y muy frío, eso hace que mi curiosidad crezca .

\- Harás que te desprecia con tan solo cruzar dos palabras, - Jiang Chen se frotaba las cienes al pronunciar esas palabras, pues conocía a su hermano, le gustaba bromear, un espíritu libre y alegre, esa es su esencia, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, más valiera que eso siguiera así o le rompería las piernas al que borrara esa sonrisa.

\- No se pongan serios, estando los cuatro juntos, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Lo único que animaba el tenso y raro ambiente era la actitud alegre de Wei Ying, aún sin saber que sus decisiones habían perdido sus destinos.

. _.. Mientras tanto en otro lugar ..._

\- Así que él estará de vuelta, me sorprende su osadía, aunque lo que más me sorprende es que tú sabías en donde estaba y no me dijiste nada, ¿por qué Xichen ?, - sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, la cual no llegaba a sus ojos color avellana.- 

\- Dime ¿qué hubieras hecho de haberte dado su paradero ?, fue por su bien que no te dije nada, sabía que si tenía algo irías a buscarlo, ¿no crees que ya le hiciste mucho daño?, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero desquitaste tu enojo en la persona equivocada, no solo le hiciste daño a él, te acostaste con A-yao que por si olvidaste era nuestro amigo, sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de ti, dejaste que HuaiSang los viera ¿para qué ?, ¿qué ganabas ?, - a pesar de su voz calmada y serena, había un pequeño toque de molestia, él más que nadie sabía por lo que el hermano de su amigo había pasado, no le diría a MingJue que la única vez que salió de la cuidad fue cuando le dijeron que el chico estaba hospitalizado por un intento de suicidio fallido.

\- Quería que viera que no porque fuera de mi destinado dejaría que tuviera el control sobre mí, que puedo ir en contra de esa tontería, pero, en vez de enfrentarme y reclamar huyó como un cobarde, cuando encontré su nota donde estaría que iba, me di cuenta que en realidad esa supuesta conexión de destinatarios ... no existe, me dolió en ese momento, pero ya no, - una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en esos carnosos labios, y en sus ojos estaba el reflejo del dolor que tenía.

\- Si lo querías, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Quién dijo lo que quería ?, - sus ojos color avellana se cruzaron con los dorados, MingJue retuvo a WangJi a contrariarlo y este último le hizo saber que estaba que estaba mintiendo

\- Bueno si no es así, no creo que haga daño el decir que un alfa lo acompaña.

\- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

\- Creo que no tengo que recordar que HuaiSang tiene facciones y una personalidad hermosa, cualquier alfa se siente orgullo de ser su pareja, pero como acabas de decir que no importa, no veo que pueda ser el problema

\- Cállate Xichen, haz lo que sea necesario, pero no quiero que venga, no quiero verlo, podrá ser mi destino, pero sigue siendo el bastardo de mi padre.

\- Mmm, no es bastardo, tu padre lo reconoció y lo sabes.

\- WanJi, tú ¿cómo sabes eso?

\- Mmm, fui testigo.

\- Como sea, no lo quiero aquí, dale dinero que se yo, que se quedará donde quiera que esté.

\- Tiene que estar en el entierro y en la lectura del testamento, ¿vas a ir en contra de la última voluntad de tu padre ?, en cuanto al dinero, tengo que decirte que él tiene una carrera como escritor.

\- Ja, no me hagas reír, mi padre perdió todo el respeto que llegué a sentir que él estaba, mi madre lo habrá perdido, pero yo no. No me interesa saber lo que hizo cuando se fue, HuaiSang puede volver con quien se le antoje, siempre y cuando no se cruce en mi camino o no responda de lo que pase, en cuanto a la herencia, es difícil saber qué esperar de mi padre, solo espero que sus actos no causen más problemas, de los que ya ha causado.

\- A todo esto, WangJi ¿ya tienes quien te ayuda con los planos de los proyectos?

\- Mmmm, lo tengo.

\- La foto en ese curriculum, no lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- Escuche que entró un nuevo abogado a la firma rival, ¿sabes algo de eso Xichen?

\- ¿Cómo es que estas enterado ?, es verdad integrado a un tiburón muy bueno en su firma.

\- ¿Lo conoces?, - WangJi no apartaba su dorada mirada de su hermano, algo atormentaba a su hermano, lo sabía.

\- Si, lo conozco, debo admitir a que a pesar de que es un tsunere y me odia, es un chico muy atractivo, se vería hermoso si sonriera más seguido, - MingJue no sabía si era su imaginación, pero Xichen tenía una mirada melancólica, ¿habría pasado algo con ese abogado? no estaba preparado para volver a ver a su hermano.

No cuando recordaba su mirada llena de dolor, aún se culpaba, pero lo que hizo fue su amigo.

Ese encuentro sería cosa unos días ... ¿cierto?


	3. Encuentros y reencuentros

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!, Olvídalo, lo último que me faltaba era que él tendría que estar presente hasta la lectura del testamento, - eso significaba que tenía que estar más tiempo en la ciudad. 

¿Pasó algo que no nos hayas dicho ?, lo atacas con mucho rencor y no creo que solo sea porque sea tu medio hermano ... ni mucho menos tu destinado, ¿o me equivoco ?, - su intuición le dijo que algo le ocultaba su amigo y que no era para nada bueno.

\- No, no te equivocas, pero no quiero hablar de eso. - MingJue desvió su mirada de la Xichen, sabía que podía leer perfectamente su rostro, así como con su hermano, que pesaría su inexpresivo rostro sabía lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con que te hayas acostado con A-Yao ?, perdóname que insista con eso, recuerda que no eres el único que sufre, él también era mi amigo, pero a diferencia de ti yo no me habría aprovechado de él, sabías que él estaba enamorado de ti.

\- Xichen, no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora, por el momento hay que centrarnos en organizar el funeral, ¿él estará ahí? - Su estómago se encogió ante las crudas palabras de su amigo, Tenía razón de cierta manera se aprovechó de él, Lo uso para olvidar lo que vio aquel día en ese cuarto de hotel, Xichen aceptó a desgana el cambio de conversación.

\- Por lo que sé, ya está aquí al parecer se quedará, se instaló en la casa donde vivió con su madre, y tengo que advertirte ... no viene solo, así que cuidado con lo que haces; - Estaba preocupado, a la reacción de Mingjue al volver a ver a Huaisang.

\- ... Claro, me sorprendería que no trajera consigo a su amante. - Las manos del alfa estaban fuertemente apretadas, sus ojos eran oscuros y llenos de resentimiento.

\- ¿De qué amante hablas ?, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero puedo asegurar que estas equivocado. - El desprecio con el que dijo esas palabras pusieron en alerta a Xicheng, pues si algo estaba seguro es que Huaisang nunca ha tenido pareja, algo no estaba bien ... lo sabía.

\- Olvídalo - ¿será que de alguna manera se las arregló para engañar a Xichen ?, al parecer esto lo consideraba casi un santo, dejaría de pensar eso si supiera la verdad.

… Mientras tanto…

\- ¡¡Si !!, se publicará, mi libro se publicará. - Huaisang, agitaba alegremente sus manos las cuales sostenían las hojas que había enviado su editor dándole la buena noticia. Al ver la ligera sonrisa que Jiang Cheng le dedicó, no dudó al arrojarse a los brazos del omega, el cual se mantuvo firme de alguna manera para que no cayeran ambos al suelo.

\- Cálmate HuaiSang, agh no seas empalagoso, - Jiang Cheng estaba feliz por el logro de su amigo, eso era lo único que podía hacer que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo hermoso, su sonrisa alegre y sincera, puso al menor en el suelo, dando palmaditas en su cabeza , - felicidades por eso, lo lograste otra novela publicada, vamos a salir a festejar ¿no crees ?, estamos orgullosos de lo que has logrado, pero deja de abrazarme.

\- Ja ja ja ja, no seas tan tan tsundere Jiang Cheng, pero tal vez cuando encuentres a tu alfa, mejore tu carácter ... o tal vez no, - Wei Ying llegaba desesperado y con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, pues finalmente llega de correr, teniendo buenos reflejos pudo esquivar el cojín que su hermano le arrojó.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas A-Xian? - La mirada de Huaisang era de sorpresa al pensar que su amigo no recordaba lo que había pasado su propio hermano, pero eso no era posible porque él estuvo ahí cuidando de A-Cheng.

\- Lo recuerdo, que a causa de la mordida de un alfa mi hermano sufrió, solo espero por el bien de ese tipo no se aparezca, Wen Ning estaba furioso y si se cruzan seguro lo mata, - la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no concordaban con la amenazante mirada, eso si dejo algo para él.

\- No fue una marca permanente, pero cuando A-Cheng entró en celo, fue doloroso, - Huaisang recordó lo mal que lo pasó su amigo, - después de eso empeoró su carácter, ¡ay !, - no fue tan rápido para esquivar otro cojín que dio directo en su rostro.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuvieran frente a ustedes? - El aroma a flor de loto, era de enojo y tristeza, ese recuerdo que lo atormentaba y lo lastimaba, desearía no haberse topado con él aquél día.

\- ¿De casualidad tiene que ver con ese tal Lan Xichen ?, ¿ese abogado al que tanto maldices hasta en sueños? - Al ver como el rostro de su hermano se ensombrecía entendió todo- ¿Así que fue él él, ¿es que ustedes están destinados a sufrir por sus alfas ?, solo espero que si conozco al mío no sea pariente de los suyos.

\- Ja ja ja ja, A-Xian, ¿qué harías si eso pasara ?, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Huisang, el cual esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su amigo.

\- Me largo, no quiero tener nada que ver con una familia tan perfectamente disfuncional, - se cruzó de brazos y sus labios se fruncieron en un gracioso puchero.

\- Con tu personalidad dudo que pueda seguirte el paso, seguro a tu alfa lo desheredan a causa tuya, - Huaisang se carcajeaba agarrando su estómago pues comenzaba a doler a causa del ataque de risa.

\- Ja no es como que piense casarme con un alfa de la alta sociedad, ellos por lo que veo solo traen problemas, guiñó un ojo a sus amigos burlándose de ellos.

\- Eres un idiota Wei Ying. - Jiang Cheng se relajó ante las tonterías que decían su hermano para hacerlo sentir mejor.,

\- ¿Podemos dejar de lado ese tema ?, centrémonos en qué haremos, HuaiSang no puede ir solo, eso es más que claro, eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte eso lo sabemos, pero estarás en su territorio y eso no me gusta.

\- No creo que sea posible que los acompañe, pasado mañana tengo que presentarme con mi jefe, aún no sé quién es y yo da escalofríos, ¿Qué tal si es un viejo rabo verde, acosador, o un tipo hermoso y mujeriego que me haga caer a sus encantos ?, ese sería mi castigo por ser un perfecto y hermoso omega.

\- Ya deja de decir tonterías, esto es serio - Jiang Cheng se dio una palmada en el frente por las ocurrencias de su hermano, pero no podía negar que le causaba gracia, imaginar esa escena, - por la tarde hablamos con Wen Ning, aunque realmente solo yo podría acompañarlo.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado que cierto alfa pelinegro había entrado en la casa y había perdido al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

\- Veamos qué sucede, pero si esos alfas les hacen algo, desearán no haberlo hecho, iré con ustedes, los omegas sabían a lo que se refería, Wen Ning tenía una cara de ángel, pero cuando estaba realmente enojado tenía mucho miedo. - Más vale que no se atrevan ... o rodaran cabezas, - su oscura mirada y la sonrisa para nada gentil formada en sus labios causo escalofríos en los tres omegas.

... Día del funeral ...

\- WangJi, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Pasó algo en la constructora ?, Xichen sufrió el semblante distraído de WangJi algo muy raro en él.

\- Mmm ... nada, - él y Xichen sabían que esa respuesta era mentira, algo lo agobiaba, su alfa estaba inquieto le incitaba ir a su oficina, pero ¿para qué ?, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas ... o tal vez no .

\- Xichen qué le pasa a tu hermano ?, está más serio ... si es que eso es posible, - también MingJue notaba que algo inquietaba a su ¿amigo ?, la relación de ellos es más basada en la convivencia con Xichen, ya que WangJi no hace amigos con facilidad.

\- ... Mmm voy a la oficina. - WangJi se estaba levantando de la silla para dirigirse a su carro, pero Xichen lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

\- Tranquilo, mira si hay algún problema, estoy seguro que tu secretaria te lo hará saber, si eso ocurre vas a la oficina, ¿está bien? - La sonrisa de Xichen y la calidez en su voz siempre lo calmaban. Desde que sus padres murieron siendo pequeños su hermano siempre velaba por él, aun cuando tenían una estricta educación por su tío, era estricto pero no dudaban del cariño que les tenía, apoyándolos en todo, haciendo de ellos un par de alfas perfectos.

\- ¿S-seguro que p-puedo estar a-aquí ?, - Mo XuanYu, miedo con cierto temor a los tres alfas, pues le superaban en estatura y pesar del tiempo de conocerlos no dejaban de intimidarlo, pero aun así sabía que ellos estarían ahí protegiéndolo, después de todo su hermano les hizo prometer que cuidarían de él.

\- Sabes que eres como el hermanito menor que nunca tuvieron, - sus mismas palabras le dolieron solo con decirlas, y sabía que todos se habían percato de eso.

Estaba todo listo, estaban por comenzar con el funeral, el ambiente era melancólico, tornándose tenso de manera repentina, un tenue aroma a lavanda se hizo presente, Mingjue clavo su mirada en la delicada figura que se acercaba, su rostro estaba casi cubierto en su completo por un abanico a la vista esos hermosos ojos dorados, que veían con una seguridad que previamente no tenía.

Huaisang sabía que si apartaba su mirada sería un signo de debilidad ante su hermano, y este aprovechamiento para terminar con él y no le daría nuevamente ese gusto de verlo humillado. Apartó el abanico que cubría su rostro, mostrando sus facciones hermosas y delicadas. Mingjue apenas queriendo dar un paso, notó dos aromas envolviendo a su hermano, el aroma a flor de loto y canela, los cuales demostraron del omega y del alfa que estaban a cada lado de Huaisang. A su lado, Xichen se había puesto tenso, pues ese hermoso omega lo tuvo con el ceño fruncido como siempre que se veían, tenía algo que le hizo querer ir por él, pero no sabía qué, la mirada de odio que les dio tanto a él como a Mingjue solo le hizo pensar que es amigo de Huaisang. La oscura mirada de Wen Ning estaba fija en la gris de Mo XuanYu, sabían que encontrarían nuevamente y el alfa esperaría ansioso a ese momento llegara, dando una clara advertencia de que no dejaría que esos alfas dañaran a sus amigos. Los pensamientos de Mo no eran muy diferentes a los de ese atractivo alfa, el semblante de MingJue y Xichen mostraban inquietud y algo más. Fueron los únicos que se reconocieron como destinados, pero aun sabiéndolo eran específicos que su lealtad estaba puesta en bandos opuestos.

MingJue tenía sentimientos encontrados, lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba, su alfa estaba inquieto, quería tomar lo que sabía que le pertenecía, pero no podía olvidar que ya era de otro y él no tomaría las migajas de nadie. Huaisang por su parte, estaba muriendo de nervios, volver a ver a su hermano, afortunadamente el convivir con la familia Jiang había aprendido a controlar a su omega, Madame Yu le había dicho que al volver a encontrarse con su destinado podría haber sufrido su celo se presentara, por esa razón A-Xian y A-Cheng controlaron mucho su omega, mientras que Wen Ning había sido enseñado por Jiang Fengmian para aprender a controlar su alfa y así poder protegerlos a los tres sin ningún riesgo.

Lan Xichen, resultó como sus dedos hormigueaban, querían acariciar la piel de ese chico con semblante malhumorado, quería comprobar si era tan suave como aparentaba, probar esos delgados labios, no sabía el por qué, pero específicamente como si él ya supiera como es la textura de esa piel y de esos labios. La mirada de Jiang Cheng no había cambiado ni un poco, el resentimiento que seguía teniendo por ese alfa aún estaba presente, la marca se había borrado, pero el dolor seguía presente al igual que recordaba el contacto de esos dedos grabando su piel, de esa boca dejando marcas en él ... como lo odiaba.

El único alfa que estaba ausente era WangJi, no le agradan mucho las multitudes así que fue a caminar un poco, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando su mirada se quedó fija en un chico que vestía de manera muy inadecuada para un evento como el que estaba a punto de celebrar , pantalón de mezclilla negro, al igual que su sudadera la cual tenía algunos detalles en tonos rojos, su cabello era largo, pues estaba atado con un cordel de color rojo.

Su aroma a lirio inundaba sus fosas nasales, su cuerpo se puso tenso al ver detenidamente el rostro de ese chico ... era Wei Wuxian el mismo que había postulado para el puesto en la constructora, sus ojos grises mostraban molestia y enojo, la razón de esto ... un descuido.

\- Su vestimenta no es apropiada para un evento así, retírese por favor, - Lan WangJi se vio bastante incomodo por la manera en su cuerpo comenzando a reaccionar, tanto él como su hermano tuvieron como control sus más bajos instintos, su tío les había instruido para que cuando el celo se hiciera presente este no les afectara de la misma manera que al resto de los alfas.

\- ¿No me quieres ver aquí? o ¿es que quieres llevar a este hermoso joven a un lugar apartado y tener cosas indecentes? - Wei Ying era un omega que no conocía el significado de la palabra vergüenza y le divertía la reacción del alfa de ojos dorados. - Lo siento eres realmente hermoso, de verdad, pero estoy de muy mal humor y vine para acompañar a un amigo, así que espero nos volvamos a ver guapo, - justo cuando se disponía a buscar a sus amigos, la fría y ronca voz del alfa lo detuvieron.

\- Mmm, ¿por qué enojado? - Sabía que algo había pasado, Wei Wuxian al parecer no sabía quién era él.

\- Al idiota de mi jefe se le olvidó avisarme que no me presentara el día de hoy, presentar un trabajo y su hermosa y grosera secretaria me dice que olvidé avisarme que no podría recibirme, claro si es un viejo rabo verde y para rematar senil, - su tono dramático y burlón, dejando de lado su dramatismo fijó sus ojos en ese hermoso hombre, podría quedarse todo el día admirando semejante belleza, percibir el delicioso aroma a sándalo y su corazón palpitaba como loco, lo había sentido, sabía que era más seguro alejarse de él, - nos vemos.

\- Mmm ... mío. - Wei Ying se había ido dejando un rastro de su delicado y delicioso aroma, WangJi estaba en estado de shock, no lo había preparado para ese encuentro, ignoraría la imagen que ese omega que carecía de vergüenza tenía de él, le dio curiosidad su reacción al conocer a su jefe, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dándose la vuelta buscó a su hermano ya sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó con ellos con solo mirarlos supo que algo había pasado, volteo hacia el frente y lo vio, a su omega, a un lado de Huaisang, de otro omega, que miraba con odio a su hermano, estaban en compañía de un alfa que no apartaba su mirada de Mo XuanYu.

Cuando Wei Ying se enfrentó a una fuerte mirada sobre él con cierto temor se dio la vuelta lo vio...dándose cuenta que tal vez fue un error haber ido a esa ciudad.

El reencuentro de MingJue y Huaisang se había dado, causando el encuentro de otras tres parejas destinadas, ¿qué pasará ahora que el hilo rojo los ha unido?


	4. Enredos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los párrafos en cursiva pertenecen a quien oficia la ceremonia.
> 
> El reencuentro de MingJue y Huaisang se había dado, causando el encuentro de otras tres parejas destinadas, ¿qué pasará ahora que el hilo rojo los ha unido?

_-Daremos inicio a esta ceremonia para despedir a un gran hombre, un alfa que ha sido un verdadero ejemplo para todos, leal y un genio en los negocios, pero sobre todo a un gran marido y padre de familia, cariñoso y amoroso…_

\- ¿Lo dice de verdad?, - los comentarios burlescos del alfa solo fueron escuchados por Xichen y Mo XuanYu, ya que WanJi estaba concentrado observando cada movimiento de ese omega de sonrisa traviesa, - tal vez no estemos hablando del mismo hombre, claro un gran marido…un gran padre, de verdad no sé por qué estoy escuchado tantas estupideces juntas.

\- Mingjue guarda silencio, a pesar de sus errores era tu padre y te quería, tus padres nunca estuvieron enlazados, era normal que reaccionara cuando conoció a la madre de Huaisang, - Xichen se estaba desesperando ante la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo, y sin mencionar que no podía apartar sus ojos de cierto omega, - Mo, no me estoy sintiendo bien.

\- Mmm…tu destinado, - esa fue una respuesta contundente de WangJi, sabía que su hermano en uno de sus celos fue completamente diferente, podría ser porque se encontró con él.

\- ¡Ay no!, ¿por qué de todos los omegas del mundo tenía que ser uno que me odia sin saber el motivo?, - tapándose los ojos a modo de frustración, a su lado Mo le dio una sonrisa de que entendía su situación, pues seguía sintiendo esa oscura mirada sobre él.

\- Es lo más probable, yo igual me siento inquieto, ni hablar de Mingjue, el único que podría decir que está tranquilo es Wang…Ji, - volteo a ver al alfa de ojos dorados, los cuales seguían cada movimiento de cierto omega revoltoso, - retiro mis palabras, ¿también lo encontraste Wanji?

\- Mmmm…, - sin apartar la mirada de SU omega asintió con la cabeza, - lo encontré.

\- De esto no saldrá nada bueno, por eso no quería que regresara, - Mingjue se sobaba sus sienes que comenzaban a palpitar, - habrá sido mi padre pero no soporto estar aquí, me lar…

_\- Ahora unas palabras de despedida por parte de sus hijos, pasen por favor, - el caballero que estaba oficiando el evento de despedida, pasó el micrófono a HuaiSang, - por favor._

\- B-bueno, yo en realidad no puedo decir que lo conocí, no tengo palabras para el hombre que por voluntad propia decide ignorar la existencia de su hijo, - las personas estaban boquiabiertas pues ese omega de facciones delicadas se había atrevido a negarse a despedir correctamente a su padre, - quien mejor lo conoció en vida fue su primogénito.

La furiosa mirada que el alfa le dio a su hermano hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera, alfas, betas y omegas, sin embargo, ese pequeño de ojos dorados parecía no tenerle miedo, es más pareciera que su mirada lo retaba, ¿qué quería?, ¿qué lo insultara?, si hiciera eso seguramente tendría a más de uno sobre él por agredir a un omega.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia donde estaba Huaisang que le ofrecía el micrófono, al estar frente a frente inhalo ese delicado aroma a lavanda, el menor también percibía el varonil aroma a tierra mojada, las miradas de ambos retándose entre ellas, esperando cualquier desliz.

\- Tienes razón, solo YO lo conocía, después de todo él si estaba casado con mi madre, - lo dijo con burla, tratando de humillar al menor.

\- Es verdad ERA su esposa, pero aun así no pudo evitar una infidelidad, ¿verdad?, - sabía que eso sería un golpe bajo para el alfa, y sus ojos brillaban burlones, - ¡uy!, perdón olvide que tu madre no era destinada de tu padre, bueno tampoco la mía lo era, pero hay una gran diferencia, mi madre no rogó que se quedara a su lado, - al ver que el alfa levantaba la mano con la intención de tocarlo, la mirada de Huaisan se oscureció con rabia, - no te atrevas a tocarme, anda mejor di las palabras de admiración hacia tu padre, - otro golpe bajo al orgullo del mayor y la burla en la voz del menor solo lo puso más furioso, ya encontraría el momento y se vengaría por su altanería.

\- No me retes Huaisang, como lo hagas no me culpes si acabas llorando, - el rostro serio de Mingjue no mentía.

\- ¿Llorar?, ¿por ti?, ja eso no volverá a pasar, pero puedes intentarlo, - dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose donde se encontraban sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasó, te dijo algo?, estas pálido, - Wen Ning no dudó en abrazar a Huaisang, pegándolo ese tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo, liberando su aroma a canela con la intención de calmarlo, - clavó su oscura mirada en ese alfa, Mingjue no se dejó intimidar y se lo hizo saber con esa sonrisa arrogante que le dirigió.

Wen Ning sabía que era un desafío, devolviéndole la sonrisa dirigió su mirada donde estaba Mo y regresándola hacia Mingjue, la sonrisa de éste se borró al instante, había entendido la muda amenaza.

\- Cariño sigue mi respiración, despacio, demonios no se podrá calmar así, tenía mucho que no pasaba esto, iría y le rompería la cara solo por ponerlo de esta manera, - Wen Ning estaba más que furioso, si hay algo que no debían hacer era meterse con sus amigos.

\- Wen Ning, ¿qué diablos fue eso?, ¿acabas de amenazar a ese grandulón?, bueno eso no importa hay llevar a Huaisan a casa, le dije que tenía que descansar, todo se acumuló y sabes que no podemos culparlo por eso, - Huaisang, tranquilo cariño.

\- Es el estrés acumulado, no dormía bien por los tiempos de entrega con su editor, aunque el ver a ese tipo tampoco ayuda en nada, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo?, - lo que escucharon decir al alfa despertaba más su instinto sobreprotector, si hay algo que los dos omegas y el alfa hacían desde que conocieron a ese chico siempre con su rostro lloroso y triste ha sido cuidarlo.

\- Mi padre, era mi héroe cuando era niño, fue cariñoso a su manera, así que puedo decir que disfrute a mi padre, no le reprocho nada, pues de no haber sido por él no habría conocido a quien fuera mi destinado, - Mingjue sabía que esas palabras harían daño a Huaisang o tal vez no, después de todo sabía que eran destinados y no tuvo reparo en acostarse con ese beta.

\- ¿Qué diablos acaba de decir?, - Huaisang estaba boquiabierto, nunca se imaginó que Mingjue dijera eso frente a todos, - agh necesito salir de aquí, n-no me pu-puedo re-respirar, - sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de respirar

\- No te muevas, te llevaré, - Wen Ning tomó en brazos a Huaisang no sin antes dejar una clara advertencia al alfa, no dejaría que le hiciera daño a su amigo, de igual manera lanzó la misma advertencia Xichen y a Wangji, solo suavizó su mirada cuando vio a Mo, al cual le dedicó una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, pero había algo raro en esa mirada, todos lo notaron…menos ese dulce omega.

Jiang Cheng por su parte se apartó de ellos y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su destinado.

\- Llévatelo, tengo que hablar con ese tipo, por lo que sé aún falta la lectura del testamento, ¿estarán bien?, - estaba preocupado pues tenía mucho tiempo que su amigo no sufría de una crisis nerviosa.

\- Espera Jiang Cheng te acompaño, no pienso dejarte solo con ese alfa, - Wei Ying se puso a un lado de su hermano para acompañarlo, conociéndolo seguro haría algo y solo se metería en problemas.

Al llegar con los alfas y el omega, Jiang Cheng clavó su mirada en la del alfa, su voz era tan fría que a Xichen se le erizó la piel.

\- Soy Jiang WanYin, abogado de Nie Huaisang, iré al grano, ¿cuándo es la lectura del testamento?, - mostró una seguridad sorprendente y no titubeo a pesar de sentir la necesidad de tocar a ese alfa.

\- En un mes exactamente, Huaisang tendrá que estar presente…solo, - su mirada no podía desprenderse del hermoso omega, no quería que estuviera en la misma habitación que Mingjue, sabía la reputación de este chico, era muy bueno en su trabajo, pero tenía muy mal carácter y su amigo tenía un carácter muy explosivo y no quería tener que intervenir si algo salía mal…sería elegir entre su amigo y su omega… estaba jodido.

\- Ja, ¿qué le hace creer que le dejare ir solo?, se equivoca, si él solicita que su abogado este presente usted sabe que no se le puede negar ese derecho, - Jiang Cheng se cruzó de brazos, pero sin apartar la mirada.

\- Está bien, les haré saber cuándo este todo preparado, - dejando salir un largo suspiro de resignación, estaba perdido, cediendo a la primera orden de ese chico.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre ese inevitable encuentro Wei Ying coqueteaba descaradamente a Wangji, guiñándole los ojos, sonriéndole, de la nada desvió su mirada al lindo omega que se encontraba en medio de ese hermoso alfa y el alfa idiota, examinándolo y dándole una sonrisa que descolocó completamente a Wangji.

También observó al alfa de su hermano, y le dio la mirada que provocó un escalofrío a Xichen.

\- Oye guapo, dime que este tipo no es familiar tuyo, dímelo por favor, - como lo había dicho no quería sufrir a causa de su alfa.

\- Mmm, mi hermano mayor, - esas palabras bastaron para darse cuenta que los problemas solo estaban por comenzar. 

\- Demonios, bu-bueno de verdad fue un placer conocer a un alfa tan hermoso como tú…pero espero que no nos volvamos a ver, y tú si valoras tu vida no te acerques a mi hermano, - la mirada de Wangji tuvo un pequeño cambio del que nadie se percató.

Ante las palabras de ese chico fueron como alfileres clavándose en su pecho, lo había rechazado sin darle la oportunidad de comenzar nada, ¿acaso lo odiaba por los problemas de sus hermanos?, la principal pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿quería tener a su lado a ese chico cuya sonrisa podría hacer que hiciera todo lo que pidiera?

Su alfa le decía que tenía que hacerlo suyo, tomarlo como sus más bajos instintos le gritaban, duro, ¿soportaría la tentación teniéndolo todos los días en su lugar de trabajo, teniéndolo como su subordinado?, pero sería tirar por la borda las enseñanzas de su tío, conseguir un omega delicado y dedicado al hogar, sumiso ante su alfa… de lejos se veía que ese chico no era para nada sumiso… o tal vez si lo era, lo descubriría poco a poco, tendría paciencia, no quiere hacer que ese lindo conejito saliera huyendo de miedo.

\- No entiendo lo que me dices, ¿qué hice para ser merecedor de esa amenaza?, al licenciado Jiang lo conozco, pero a usted no, - Xichen comenzaba a perder la paciencia y estaba molestándose ante la altanería de Wei Ying, tanto el aroma de Xichen como de Wangji se tornaban pesados.

Xichen estaba perdiendo la paciencia y podía llegar a atacar a Wei Ying, Wangji por su parte estaba atento para intervenir, no dejaría que nadie tocara a su omega, aunque se significara protegerlo de su propio hermano.

\- Wei Wuxian, vámonos, no causes alboroto por nada, no causes problemas, tenemos que ir con Huaisang y con Wen Ning, - Jiang Cheng al ver que su hermano estaba por responder optó por interrumpir, no quería ni necesitaba la mirada llena de lástima que seguramente le daría el alfa.

\- E-espere por favor, de verdad quiero saber el motivo de esas palabras, no me gusta que me ataquen gratis, así que explíquese ahora, - su aroma a café se tornaba amargo sinónimo de que estaba furioso, aunque su rostro no lo aparentara.

\- No seré yo quien le refresque la memoria, no estoy aquí para eso, en este momento soy el abogado de Nie Huaisang, pero como su amigo le diré esto como ese bastardo le haga algo lo pagará muy caro, ¿está claro?, vámonos. – Wei Ying se quedó para un momento, sabía que tenía que irse, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que estar con él, cuando se percató nuevamente del omega que estaba a un lado del alfa de ojos dorados.

\- ¡Oh!, cariño eres precioso, como otro rollito de canela, - Wei Ying se había puesto frente a Mo XuanYu y le acariciaba tiernamente su rostro, repentinamente acercó sus labios y susurró algo en el oído del menor haciendo que apareciera un tierno sonrojo.

\- ¿O-otro rollito de canela?, ja ja ja ja, ¿es que acaso hay alguien más dulce que yo?, - Mo siempre mostraba esa alegría que contagiaba a los demás y era fácil para él hacer amigos, hasta en los momentos menos oportunos.

\- Lo siento cariño, el primero es el alfa que nos acompaña, es tan dulce y tierno como tú, su nombre es Wen Ni…, - lo interrumpió el gruñido de cierto alfa de ojos dorados.

\- Grrr, - el exótico aroma de Wangji era amenazador, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, - MÍO.

\- ¿Q-qué?, pe-perdón n-no sabía que e-es tu pareja, me disculpo, - el pecho le punzada al pensar que su destinado en realidad ya tenía pareja, sus ojos habían perdido parte de ese brillo característico en él.

Jiang Cheng al notar ese cambio en su hermano, lo tomó del brazo y a paso rápido se dirigió al carro de Wei Ying, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a ese alfa que carecía de tacto.

\- Ese maldito, ¿estás bien?, - la mirada triste de su hermano lo hizo enojar aún más, lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, su aroma a loto lentamente calmaba a su hermano- ¿Cuál es el problema con nosotros?, ¿de verdad tiene el destino que ser tan malditamente injusto?

\- Jiang Cheng, comienzo a creer que fue un error muy grande mudarnos a esta ciudad, ¿notaste algo raro en Wen Ning?, - sabía que era difícil que malinterpretara esa mirada, no le gustaba, pero pensar en eso no disminuía el dolor que sentía en el pecho, ¿cómo reaccionará Wen Ning cuando le diga que su omega era pareja de su alfa?

No tenía ni un día de conocer a su destinado y ya estaba sintiendo ese dolor de perdida.

\- No, ¿por qué?, ¿qué viste?, - estaba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Wei Ying con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y sus ojos cerrados.

\- No, nada, tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías, - esperaba que fuera solo eso y no que su amigo estaba pensando en hacer algo que no era correcto.

… Mientras tanto…

\- Wangji, ¿acaso me gruñiste?, ¿fue porque se acercó a mí? o … ¿fue por lo que dijo?, - Mo XuanYu estaba al borde de la risa, se le hacía imposible creer que algo causara celos en su amigo, de la nada esa sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de algo – ¡ay no!, ¿te das cuenta de que ahora él piensa que tú y yo somos pareja?, sabes que es posible que se vuelvan a encontrar y hay que aclarar ese mal entendido, no solo por ti…sino también por mí.

\- Mmm, perdón, - lo único que en ese momento delataba la incomodidad del alfa eran sus orejas que estaban rojas, la imagen sería tierna si no fuera porque en el fondo se estaba flagelando por ser responsable de la tristeza en ese hermoso omega- lo arreglaré.

\- ¿Podrían guardar silencio?, esperen a que lleguemos a casa para…para ver qué demonios fue lo que acaba de ocurrir, - Mingjue estaba consternado, la cara de Xichen y Wangji no auguraba nada bueno, su sexto sentido se lo decía, - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿saben qué?, mejor vamos a casa, siento que esto será largo, - el cuarteto se dirigió en silencio a la camioneta de Mingjue para dirigirse a la mansión.

Estando todos en la sala de la casa del alfa, los hermanos y Mo tomaban té, mientras el mayor de todos tomaba una copa, pues era el único de ellos que toleraba el alcohol, el primero en romper ese incomodo silencio fue Xichen.

\- Pasa que tenías razón, esto no traerá nada bueno, el destinado de Wangji piensa que Mo es pareja de mi hermano, el mío me odia y sigo sin saber la razón, aquel alfa se llevó en brazos a Huaisang que por lo que vi se puso mal, - Xichen notó como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba con lo último que dijo.

\- Mierda Xichen, ve más despacio, no entiendo lo que me dices, - el semblante de los alfas era difícil de describir, ¿estaban deprimidos?, - déjame ver si entiendo, hubo una confusión con el omega de Wangji y tu destinado te odia, y que Huaisang se puso mal…, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

Eso fue un buen resumen, Mingjue mi destinado es amigo y abogado de Huaisang y a petición de tu hermano, él estará presente en la lectura del testamento, - su mirada era melancólica y tenía rastros de confusión, estaba peleando contra su memoria, sabía que algo estaba olvidando y al parecer era algo serio si el hermano de su omega le estaba amenazando.

\- Esto me lleva a tomar estas medidas, Mo, por ningún motivo te acerques al alfa que estaba con ellos, no me agrada, - su mirada avellana se clavó en el menor.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo ignore si lo vuelvo a ver?, - la actitud autoritaria de su amigo lo estaba molestando.

\- Prácticamente me amenazó con hacerte algo, ¿es qué no lo entiendes?, - con violencia colocó su copa sobre la mesa, haciendo que el menor brincara.

\- Ja, claro y me lo dices tú, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu hermano no se puso mal por tu culpa?, pareciera que disfrutabas atormentarlo, ¿qué crees que sintió cuando dijiste lo de tu destinado?, - de igual manera azotó su tasa en la mesa y se puso frente al alfa, - si yo fuera él haría lo mismo para protegerlos a ustedes, no fuiste al único que amenazó con la mirada, a ellos dos también y ¿sabes qué?, - Mo se puso de puntillas de modo amenazador, - ¡sorpresa!... ese alfa es mi destinado… te quiero, eres mi amigo, pero no cometeré tus errores, si tengo la oportunidad de estar con él la tomaré.

\- ¿No entiendes que te puede hacer daño solo para joderme?, - la desesperación en el alfa era muy notoria.

\- ¿A caso tú no le estas dando un motivo para hacerlo?, ponte a pensar Mingjue, es el único alfa entre ellos, es natural que los proteja, - Mo dejó salir un suspiro y acarició tiernamente la mejilla del alfa, - es lo mismo de este lado, si alguien intentara hacerme daño ustedes me protegerían independientemente de que esa fuera la voluntad de mi hermano, ponte en su lugar.

\- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero como te haga daño, destinado tuyo o no lo mato, ¿queda claro?, - pegó su frente en la frente del omega, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Mingjue, perdón por lo que te dije, no quería hacerte daño, - sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas de arrepentimiento al recordar las duras palabras que le dijo a su amigo, - ¿no crees que es hora de que hables con él?

\- Me lo merecía, no quería hacer que te enfadaras, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿qué le pregunte por qué se acostó con ese tipo?, - no le gustaba ver a Mo llorar, era como un hermano para él y no soportaba verlo triste, - no soy masoquista cariño.

\- ¿Él sería masoquista si te preguntara por qué te acostaste con mi hermano?, - su triste mirada estaba clavada en la de Mingjue, - ¿de verdad crees que es imposible que ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas?

\- No lo sé cariño, sinceramente creo que será peor si intento acercarme a él, más en este momento, - el cansancio surcaba el hermoso rostro del alfa, estaba agotado.

Estaba inquieto, sentía la necesidad de buscar a su hermano y saber de él, verlo nuevamente hace que su alfa quiera tomar el control de él, quería tocarlo, hacerle perder el control, quería escuchar su nombre salir de esos rojos labios, demonios se estaba excitando con solo pensar en él, ¿podr

\- ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar a nosotros?, - Mo estaba cabizbajo, estaba triste por lo que pasó con el omega de su amigo, si éste hablaba con su alfa… sería imposible acercarse a él, ¿cuál será el aroma que despide su cuerpo?

\- Cariño no estés triste, yo sé que tú y Wangji podrán aclarar ese mal entendido, Wangji, ¿por qué estás tan serio?, - vio como del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba una hoja doblada, la cual le estaba extendiendo.

Al desdoblarla vio que era del curriculum para postular al puesto que estaba bacante en la constructora de su hermano, tenía muy buenas notas, sería un buen elemento en la compañía, espera… esa foto…

\- Wangji, ¿tu omega es quien postuló para la bacante?, espera, ¿por eso querías ir a tu oficina?, él no lo sabe ¿cierto?, - solo podía negar con su cabeza, a veces no sabía que pensar, su hermano era impredecible. - Hermano, ¿qué harás?,- Wangji puso lenta y suavemente su tasa sobre la mesa y posó su mirada dorada en la de su hermano.

\- Mmm… hablar con él, - sus ojos dorados lucían cansados, en realidad todos ellos estaban agotados, pero Mo tenía ojeras, pues no había descansado, por lo que les había dicho el trabajo se le acumulaba - tu trabajo en el hospital.

\- Espero la próxima semana se esté integrando el nuevo doctor, yo solo no puedo con todas las cirugías y estoy agotado, - en ese momento su celular sonó ante la llegada de un mensaje…del hospital, - woow, el nuevo pediatra ingresa mañana, lastima no podré conocerlo, mañana es mi día libre.

  * Esto ha sido duro para todos, creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir un poco, pueden acomodarse en las habitaciones libres, - demonios, su cabeza dolía, no había dormido bien desde que Xichen le confirmo la llegada de Huaisang y saber que no tenía planes de irse lo inquietaba aún más, sabía que lo que pasó no solo fue culpa de su hermano, él también la tuvo al dejar que lo viera con otro en la cama, a estas alturas dudaba que hubiera algo que le ayudara acercarse a él, - descansen, porque de ahora en adelante nuestras vidas serán un infierno.



Nadie pudo negar lo que había dicho Mingjue pues sabían que era verdad, no les tenían miedo a sus destinados, ni a perder su soltería, sino al rechazo rotundo por parte de ellos.

\- En las universidades deberían poner una materia llamada “cómo cortejar a tu omega”, en este momento sería de mucha ayuda, - Mo quería reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo, al parecer el cansancio estaba afectando mucho.

\- Tienes razón, pero como no la hay tendrás que encontrar la manera de que ese omega no quiera romperte las piernas, ja ja ja, - estiró sus delgados brazos y dejó salir un bostezo que reflejaba el cansancio que sentía, - bueno vamos a dormir.

\- Mmm, descansen, - Wangji se levantó y se dispuso a ocupar una de las habitaciones vacías, Mo y Xichen se quedaron sentados por un momento más.

\- ¿Crees que Mingjue esté bien?, - había esperado a quedarse a solas con Xihen, - estoy preocupado por lo que pueda llegar hacer, conoces su carácter

\- La verdad no lo sé, aún falta el testamento y eso será en un mes, conociéndolo se pondrá furioso cuando sepa la profesión de Huaisang, - bueno vamos a descansar, veremos que hacer, - se levantaron de sus lugares y cada uno fue a una habitación, Xichen se quedó dormido con solo poner la cabeza en la almohada, su tío seguro los regañaría por no dormir a la hora “adecuada”,

Mo XuanYu, no podía dormir, la imagen del rostro del alfa rondaba por su cabeza, es una lástima que no supiera su nombre, esperaba que se encontraran pronto, aunque tal vez era solo una ilusión, aun alfa perfecto como él, no merece tener a su lado a un omega... defectuoso, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lloró hasta que el sueño lo venció.

…Casa de Huaisang…

Cuando Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying llegaron a la casa, Huaisang estaba en el sofá durmiendo y a Wen Ning sentado en la alfombra que cubría el frío piso, leyendo el contrato que finalmente le habían hecho llegar.

Observó detenidamente a sus amigos, se preocupó al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Wei Ying, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron los ojos del revoltoso de su amigo se llenaron de lágrimas, lo último que supo fue que se encontraba tumbado completamente sobre la alfombra con Wei Ying llorando en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, - sus brazos rodeaban el esbelto cuerpo de Wei Ying, consolándolo, si hay algo que no soportaba era ver llorar a ninguno de sus amigos, - habla cariño, ¿qué pasó?, - le habló con tanta ternura como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Al ver que Wei Ying no tenía la intención de decirle lo que había pasado, puso su mirada en la de Jiang Cheng, el cual entendió que no tenía de otra más que decirle lo que había pasado.

\- Pasa que al parecer el omega que estaba con “ellos”… es pareja del destinado de Wei Wuxian, - vio la sorpresa reflejada en el gentil rostro de Wen Ning, sorpresa que fue sustituida por ¿tristeza?, entendió todo en ese momento, - ese omega es tu dest…

\- Que seamos destinados no significa que tenemos que estar juntos, - la frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras, dejaba ver el dolor que sintió, - no te preocupes cariño, estaremos bien, no te dejare solo, ¿está bien?, - besó tiernamente la frente de Wei Ying y lo apartó para ver su rostro que reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Lo prometes?, yo tampoco te dejaré solo, - cabizbajo se levantó y fue a su habitación.

\- Wen Ning, no comiencen algo solo por despecho, sabes que eso no funcionará, - le dolía ver a sus compañeros así.

\- No, no podría tus padres seguro me matan, lo que dije es lo mismo que les dije a ti y a Huaisang cuando estaban mal por sus alfas, solo que no estaba preparado para ver esa tristeza en el rostro de alguien que irradia tanta felicidad, - estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero el dolor en el pecho estaba ahí, recordándole que su omega ya tenía pareja, - por cierto ya quedó el contrato, mañana me presento en el hospital, aunque es una lástima, me comentan que mañana es el día libre del pediatra que ha cubierto todas las emergencias.

\- Que bueno que se arregló todo, pero ¿cómo es posible que solo contaran con un pediatra?, siento pena por esa infeliz criatura, - espero que no sea como tus anteriores colegas, que hacían de todo por desprestigiarte, - su amigo merecía tener más amigos, como decía Wei Wuxian, era tan malditamente dulce que era imposible no quererlo.

\- Tengo un presentimiento con respecto a mañana, no sé por qué, pero no creo que sea bueno, - era la primera vez que Jiang Cheng veía dudar a su amigo, eso no era propio de él.

\- Tranquilo, solo son nervios, esperaste mucho para que te aceptaran y aún no crees que lo hayan hecho, - el tenso momento se rompió en el momento en que Wei Ying bajó corriendo las escaleras, maldiciendo a todo el mundo, si hay algo que caracterizaba a su hermano era lo mal hablado que era cuando se enfadaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?, ¿cree que estoy para sus estúpidos juegos?, aaaggg, - se había duchado y se había cambiado de ropa, lucia cansado, pero sus ojos brillaban de molestia, - la secretaria de mi “jefe” me llamó de una manera dulcemente grosera para decirme que mañana me presente, denme una buena razón para no matar a ese tipo.

\- Mi madre te rompería las piernas.

\- Fengmian y tu hermana, lo impedirían.

\- Demonios, es verdad, bueno ¿por qué el escandalo?, ¿no decías que ya querías comenzar?, ¿quién diablos te entiende?, - su hermano a veces era bastante infantil.

\- ¿A qué hora te citaron?, podría acompañarte y de ahí me voy al hospital, - en realidad le causaba curiosidad e inquietud por eso quería acompañarlo.

\- A las 8:30 a.m, entonces vamos juntos, - se percató que Huaisang seguía dormido, estaba preocupado por él.

\- Fue el estrés, ya hablé con esa persona para que deje de presionarlo de esa manera, le di un sedante, pero ha estado bastante inquieto y eso no tiene que ver con su editor.

\- Hay que llevarlo a la cama, en realidad hoy fue bastante estresante para todos, vamos a descansar, lo necesitamos, - tanto Wen Ning como Wei Ying asintieron, estaban agotados, el alfa tomó en brazos a Huaisang y lo llevó a su recamara. Los otros dos omegas ya estaban cada quien en su habitación.

Wen Ning se metió bajo las cobijas, cerró sus ojos, pero no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en que no podría acercarse a ese chico de mirada risueña, el dolor que sentía en su pecho no desaparecería en mucho tiempo, sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

...Al otro día…

\- Wei Ying, vámonos o se nos hará tarde, - Wen Ning estaba esperando a que su amigo bajara, Jiang Cheng se estaba preparando para presentarse en el bufete al que ingresó, Huaisang bajaba las escaleras frotando sus somnolientos ojos.

\- Ya voy, ya voy, vámonos, nos vemos por la tarde, Huaisang descansa un poco más cariño, y no le abras a extraños, Jiang Cheng ¿también tienes que ir hoy a la oficina?

\- Sí, me mandaron mensaje en la madrugada, aunque al parecer alguien solicitó que me mandaran a otro despacho, debe ser alguien influyente como para que pueda hacer eso, - las ojeras surcaban esos ojos violetas grisáceos, - bien, nos vemos más tarde, Huaisang no olvides que tienes que comer.

\- A-Cheng, no soy un niño, - su rostro sonrojado mostraba un lindo puchero, - suerte, nos vemos por la tarde.

\- Bueno vámonos, este será un buen día, - Wei Ying a pesar de lo que pasó el día anterior estaba feliz, el brillo había regresado a sus ojos y su sonrisa era hermosa.

Los tres salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, dejando a Huaisang perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando el timbre lo hizo regresar a la realidad, ¿podría ser que alguien olvidara sus llaves?

\- Ja ja ja, ¿quién fue el olvidadizo esta vez?, - abrió la puerta y al instante su sonrisa se borró de sus labios, - tú, ¿qué haces aquí?


	5. Calor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, dejando a Huaisang perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando el timbre lo hizo regresar a la realidad, ¿podría ser que alguien olvidara sus llaves?

\- Ja ja ja, ¿quién fue el olvidadizo esta vez?, - abrió la puerta y al instante su sonrisa se borró de sus labios, - tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Creíste que podrías esconderte de mí?, me lástimas, - la sonrisa coqueta del alfa podría hacer que las piernas de cualquiera fueran de gelatina, tenía un gran atractivo sexual, el cual aprovechaba al máximo, - A-Ning me llamó para regañarme por presionarte con las fechas de entrega, lo cual me lleva a pensar que te pusiste enfermo…otra vez, o ¿me equivoco?,

\- Y-yo n-no, - su expresión seria ponía nervioso a Huaisang, pues tenía la sospecha de que su amigo había hablado de más, - so-solo fue un desmayo, estaba cansado, fueron muchas cosas juntas.

\- Cariño, creo que sería mejor si me invitas a pasar, ¿no crees?, es incómodo tener una conversación larga en la puerta de tu casa, estoy agotado, - el rostro del alfa mostraba unas profundas ojeras.

\- Pasa, estoy desayunando, acompáñame, - se hizo a un lado para dejar que su invitado ingresara a la casa, dirigiéndose ambos al comedor.

\- Oooh, extrañaba tu comida casera, si decidieras hacer un libro de cocina me encargaría que fuera un éxito total. – sus ojos oscuros brillaron con solo ver la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa, sabía que el menor a pesar de que comía mucho no ganaba peso, - no pensaba obligarte a alimentarme, pero acepto la invitación, venía a ver como seguías, porque no solo fue el estrés lo que te puso así, lo viste ¿cierto?

\- Consideraré lo del libro, a ti te serviría de algo, ja ja ja ja, un día encontraras alguien que te alimente, - su sonrisa era tan hermosa que hacía que el alfa olvidara lo que estaban hablando, cuando de golpe la sonrisa se borró dejando una mueca de tristeza, - sí, lo vi, tuvimos un encuentro verbal, hubiera sido mejor si en ese momento no me hubiese desmayado.

\- Ay cariño, te conozco y sé que lo que le dijiste no fue nada lindo, la primera vez que nos vimos eras un completo desastre, temeroso, - recordando la mirada temerosa que siempre le daba, - recuerdo que me tenías miedo, haz cambiado mucho y eso me gusta, eres más inteligente de lo que él cree, demuéstraselo, - comieron en un silencio total hasta que terminaron con toda la comida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?, para empezar ¿viniste solo a ver como estaba o a dejarme más trabajo?, - lo conocía bastante bien.

\- Bueno no es cosa mía, han llegado muchas cartas pidiendo que nuestro mejor escritor de novelas eróticas haga la continuación, por cierto ¿tu hermano sabe tu profesión?

\- No es algo que le interese, hice mi carrera gracias a la ayuda de la familia Jiang y lo sabes, a la familia Nie no le debo nada, solo un apellido que no ha hecho más que darme problemas, en todo caso no necesito de su aprobación.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón, no le debes nada, bueno volviendo a tu novela, - la insistencia de este hombre le daba risa y le provocaba dolor de cabeza si es que eso era posible.

\- Ja ja ja ja, eres imposible, me quieres a tu lado solo porque te hago ganar dinero y porque cocino bien, que suerte la mía, - resaltó su dramatismo colocando su mano en la frente, haciendo que el alfa riera.

\- Sabes que me gustarías aún si no me hicieras ganar dinero, y aunque tus comidas fueran terribles, - las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban tiernamente la mejilla del menor causándole un intenso sonrojo, - pero A- Ning tal vez me corte las pelotas, por cortejar a su amigo el cual es mucho menor que yo.

\- Ya deja de bromear, puedes tener a quién quieras, yo sigo siendo alguien carente de atract…, - no pudo continuar pues el alfa posó sus labios sobre los del menor, los cuales no respondían al beso tal vez porque lo tomó desprevenido, cortó suavemente el beso.

\- No pediré perdón por besarte, pero me disculpo por haberlo hecho de esta manera tan repentina, - sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, tomando aire, - no me gusta que menosprecies tu atractivo, como ves tú también puedes tener de rodillas al alfa que quieras, me gustaría ser ese alfa que habite en tu corazón.

\- … Y-yo n-no lo sé, no lo sé, realmente…no lo sé, n-no no sabía q-que t-tú, - Hiausang había entrado en pánico, pues era la primera vez que ese alfa mostraba directamente un interés romántico hacia él

\- Cariño eres tan despistado, pero no te forzare a iniciar algo que no quieras, no te preocupes, - el alfa dejó salir un largo suspiro, dándole una mirada dulce, pero dejando ver la tristeza que sentía, - se suponía que solo venía a ver como seguías, y termine declarándome, bueno me voy cariño, me estaré hospedando de momento en un hotel, si después de esta confesión quieres cambiar de editor, estas en todo tu derecho.

\- ¿Estás loco?, fuiste el único que creyó en mí, así que no, no te cambiaré, - podría sentirse avergonzado ante la declaración del alfa, pero no quería que este se aparte de él. – te quiero a mi lado.

\- Muy bien cariño, entonces necesitamos comenzar a trabajar, tu publico espera, - se levantó de la silla y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

\- ¿Cuándo estaremos comenzado?, - sus ojos brillaban de una manera que aceleraba el corazón de cierto alfa.

Comenzaremos cuando estés en mejores condiciones, en este momento se vienen cosas mucho más complicadas para ti cariño y no quiero poner más presión en tus hombros, - acariciando nuevamente la mejilla del menor, su piel era tan suave al tacto, - sabes que si me necesitas aquí estaré para ti, solo tienes que hacer una llamada y aquí me tendrás, bueno me voy, no quiero dejarte solo mientras tus compañeros están fuera, pero no quiero incomodarte, nos vemos cariño y no le abras a nadie, - el alfa se dirigió a su carro y Huaisang lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

…Mientras tanto…

\- Wen Ning nos vemos por la tarde, – Wei Ying se estaba despidiendo del alfa, hasta que vio que éste se baja del auto para acompañarlo al interior del edificio, - no es necesario, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa, si eso pasa y Jiang Cheng se entera, me romperá las piernas.

\- No llegaré tarde, vamos te acompaño, acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad y no confío en nadie, - fijó su oscura mirada en la de su amigo, - hazlo por mi tranquilidad, ¿sí?

\- Ahh, está bien, vamos, - dio un largo suspiro, bueno su amigo era muy protector con ellos, - sabes que no eres nuestro niñero, ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé, ÉL vendrá, quiere ver a Huaisang, A-Cheng sabe cuidarse solo y con su carácter nadie se le acerca, ¿tienes algún problema en que te acompañe?, - Wei Ying vio como la mirada de su amigo se endurecía, sabía que había herido sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Eres tonto?, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, solo que no me gusta que creas que eres nuestro guardián o nuestro niñero, - torció sus labios en un puchero de disgusto, - sé que Fengmian te dijo que nos cuidaras, pero ¿qué pasara cuando encuentres a esa persona con la cual quieras pasar tus días?, piensa Wen Ning, no siempre estarás ahí para protegernos, - se encontraban ya en el interior del edificio, el alfa llamaba mucho la atención pues su físico era realmente hermoso, Wei Ying y sus delicados y bellos rasgos de omega también atraía las miradas llenas de lujuria por parte de betas y de alfas.

Se dirigieron donde se encontraba una señorita, la cual devoraba con la mirada a Wen Ning, seguramente ya se veía con él retozando en la cama del alfa, su actitud comenzaba a molestar a Wei Ying, solo para fastidiar a la señorita que no hacía más que ignorarlo…entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amigo, haciendo que la señorita le dedicara una mirada llena de odio nada disimulado.

\- Buenos días señorita, ayer por la tarde recibí su llamada solicitando mi presencia, por cierto, este hermoso alfa ya tiene omega, - le dio una radiante sonrisa que no hizo más que enfurecer a la recepcionista, la cual resignándose de muy mala gana a dejar de ver a ese hermoso espécimen de hombre.

La recepcionista se limitó a llamar a la oficina, para anunciar la presencia del omega que de lejos se veía era un impertinente, seguramente no duraría mucho se veía que su manera de ser chocaría de inmediato con su jefe que era bastante frío y carente de expresiones, le gustará ser ella quien lo acompañe a la puerta para echarlo a patadas.

\- En este momento el arquitecto está ocupado atendiendo a una persona, si gusta tomar asiento, - dirigiéndose a la oficina, no sin antes barrer con la mirada a Wei Ying, - no había pasado un minuto cuando salió con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, - en un momento viene, aunque francamente por la su apariencia de verdad dudo que sus servicios sean requeridos, no entiendo cómo es que logró que le dieran a usted la oportunidad, estaban buscando a un beta o un alfa para cubrir el puesto.

\- Hermosa y grosera señorita, el que yo sea un omega no quiere decir que sea inferior, por su reacción a mi amigo puedo decir que usted es omega igual que yo, no entiendo el menosprecio hacia su propia casta.

\- Sí, soy omega y por esa razón estoy en este puesto, y tú siendo omega logras que te contraten para ayudar al jefe en los proyectos, seguramente tienes influencias y solo por eso lo conseguiste, - los celos que sentía de ese muchacho eran tan evidentes.

La puerta de dicha oficina se abrió y de ella salió un pequeño omega con una dulce y deslumbrante sonrisa, detrás de él salía el alfa de mirada dorada, estaban tan absortos en lo que hablaban que no notaron la presencia de la otra pareja.

\- Bien Wangji, nos vemos en casa para ver los detalles que te había comentado para la remodelación, - sin más abrazó tiernamente al mayor, el cual correspondió rodeando con su brazo el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.

\- Mmm, ahí estare. - fue en ese momento cuando recordó las palabras de su recepcionista, lentamente levantó su mirada, viendo como SU omega lo veía con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

Mo XuanYu notó la tensión en su amigo y rompió el abrazo, dándose la vuelta, viendo que nuevamente el destino les había jugado mal, vio como aquel alfa sostenía la mano del destinado de su amigo y como este a pesar de no cambiar la expresión en su rostro sus ojos reflejaban la furia contenida ante esa imagen.

\- Y-yo e-esto es un malent…, - demonios otra vez…y peor aún los vieron abrazados, quería darle topes a la pared, sabía que quien entraría era el destinado de Wangji, pero nunca pensó que este estaría acompañado de su propio destinado, si pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar…si podían.

La oscura mirada de Wen Ning, no podía dejar de ver la imagen de su destinado abrazando al alfa de su amigo, claro, tenía sentido si eran pareja, dirigió su mirada al otro alfa, el cual parecía se le arrojaría a la yugular al ver su mano entrelazada con la de Wei Ying, tal vez si llegaría tarde al hospital después de todo.

Wen Ning quería pensar que su situación no podía empeorar, ver a su destinado como pareja del destinado de su amigo, tal vez no era buena idea dejar a Wei Ying ahí, era fuerte pero no pondría a prueba esa resistencia… si lo marcara no pasaría nada, pero como dijo Jiang Cheng hacer algo por despecho no era nada bueno.

\- Wei Wuxian… pasa, - haciéndose a un lado para que el omega entrara.

\- Vine porque MI jefe me hizo venir, no entraré a su oficina hasta que el jefe lo autorice, puesto que soy omega, en mi contrato se estipula que mi trabajo es directamente con él, - se cruzó de brazos de manera altanera, acción que divertía un poco al alfa.

\- Mmm, yo soy tu jefe, entra, - su paciencia era infinita, pero no quería que su propio omega lo pusiera a prueba, - comienzas hoy.

\- Tal vez no es buena idea, puedes regresar a casa y buscar otro trabajo, - Wen Ning estaba preocupado, furioso y frustrado, quería acariciar la piel del chico que estaba a un lado del otro alfa, - regresa con Huaisang.

\- Se queda, - la mirada del alfa de traje blanco, era fría.

\- ¿y qué si no se queda?, no puedes obligarlo, - Wen Ning se estaba poniendo furioso.

Pero ninguno de los dos alfas perdía ese semblante de aparente tranquilidad.

\- Puedo, hay un contrato, - sus ojos tenían un brillo triunfal con cada palabra que decía, - puedo demandar por incumplimiento, más sin haber comenzado.

\- Wangji, pe-pero qué estas…, - su pregunta quedó olvidada en cuanto vio los ojos de su amigo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a ese muchacho, aún si eso significa usar el chantaje…algo que él jamás haría, - está bien solo ten cuidado, ¿entendido?

\- Mmm, lo tendré, - al ver como el otro alfa veía a Mo, - cuídate.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de que me cambie de área?, o ¿sabe qué?, si quiere demandeme, no estaré aquí solo por un chantaje, eso no es de un buen jefe.

\- No la hay, no quiero demandar…soy un buen jefe, - la seguridad con la que dijo todo y su voz hacían estremecer a Wei Ying, este sería un mentiroso si dijera que no quiere estar ahí, ver ese hermoso rostro cada día.

\- ¿Cómo puede hacer esto estando su pareja frente a usted?, - ya no aguantaba más, al momento de decir esas palabras su cerebro realmente no estaba funcionando, su aroma a lirios era fuerte, lo cual daba a entender lo furioso que estaba, no sabía si era su imaginación pero parecía que le estaba coqueteando y le ponía los pelos de punta, - déjese de bromas.

La recepcionista estaba boquiabierta, eso que estaba sucediendo parecía más una pelea de amantes.

Mientras ese par se disponían a discutir como si no estuvieran en su lugar de trabajo, o como si estuvieran solos y no estuviesen dando un espectáculo lo cual asombraba a todos los que pasaban por ese lugar, pues ese chico le levantaba la voz al jefe como si se tratara de cualquier persona, asombrosamente el alfa en vez de parecer enojado más bien pareciera que se estaba divirtiendo, lo cual sería imposible.

Wen Ning y Mo XuanYu no podían apartar sus miradas, el menor de alguna manera controló sus nervios y pudo plantarse frente al alfa que rondaba en su mente, no lo conocía y ya le había robado una noche de sueño.

\- Lo que ocurrió fue un mal entendido, Wangji es mi amigo, no mi pareja, s-siento lo q-que pasó, - su hermoso rostro estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, lo cual a los ojos de Wen Ning, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se imaginaba ese mismo rostro sonrojado, pero en otras circunstancias, demonios, tenía que calmarse o estaría en problemas, sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, notaba un ligero aroma a menta, el cual provenía de su omega, libero un poco de su aroma para que el menor pudiera percibirlo.

Mo se estremeció al aspirar un tenue y ligeramente picoso aroma a canela, sentía como su respiración se volvía un poco más rápida, y como su entrada comenzaba a humedecerse, su aroma comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte lo cual atraía a los alfas que pasaban por ahí queriendo acercarse al menor y causando el enojo de Wen Ning, que liberó más su aroma de manera amenazadora.

\- Aagh mgh n-no m-me si-siento b-bien, - sentía mucho calor y sin más se arrojó a los brazos de su alfa aspirando su aroma e impregnándose de éste, lo cual estaba provocando estragos dentro del pantalón del alfa.

\- Tu celo… ¿saliste de tu casa estando en estas condiciones?, ¿sabes lo que puede ocurrirte?, - Wen Ning enterró su nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Mo, aspirando su aroma, pero aún tenía control de sus acciones- Wei Ying, e-en el auto, su-supresores, ve, rápido, mgh.

Wei Ying y Wangji estaban sorprendidos, bueno ellos mientras discutían no prestaban atención a sus compañeros, el problema era que el celo de Wen Ning estaba alterando también al omega de Wei Ying, tanto Madam Yu como Fengmian les habían enseñado a controlar sus instintos, pero el celo provocado por su destinado era otra cosa, el aroma de ambos era más atrayente, más fuerte y exótico.

El único que no parecía verse afectado era Wangji, y esto era gracias a las duras enseñanzas de su tío, pero su omega estaba liberando también su aroma dulzón, lo tomó del brazo de una manera un poco brusca, después se disculparía por eso, pero su seguridad era lo primero, salió de su oficina no sin antes poner el seguro.

Saliendo caminó hacia la recepcionista que estaba sonrojada por la cantidad de feromonas liberadas, la manga de su blusa esta arremangada y había una jeringa en su escritorio, lo cual indicaba que había usado un supresor de emergencia, estiró la mano señalándole que necesitaba dos más, al menos de momento

Volvió a donde se encontraba la otra pareja, veía como el alfa trataba de controlarse, sorprendentemente lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no podía arriesgarse a que perdieran ambos el control, lenta y cuidadosamente se acercó a ellos.

\- MÍO, - el gruñido de Wen Ning causo espasmos de placer en Mo, escuchar esa ronca voz marcando su territorio era tan erótico, tanto que se humedecía más.

\- Mmm, supresores, su celo se adelantó por ti, - le dio los dos supresores, uno de alfa y uno de omega, - úsalos, se responsable, no es el momento.

\- Gracias por esto, mgh, Wei Ying, ¿Dónde está?,- aun dentro del calor que sentía, no olvidaba que su amigo estaba ahí.

\- Voy con él, - se dio la vuelta con dirección a su oficina no sin antes pedir otro supresor en caso de requerirlo.

\- Como le hagas algo…te mato, - su mirada era completamente oscura, una mezcla de deseo por el chico que estaba entre sus brazos y desconfianza por aquel alfa.

Esa férrea voluntad dejaba boquiabiertos a quienes pasaban pues era bien sabido que la mayoría de los empleados eran betas o alfas, a quienes se vieron afectados tuvieron que usar supresores.

Era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, jamás habían visto a su jefe comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva por nadie, pero aun cuando aquel alfa lo había amenazado éste no hizo caso a la provocación, girándose nuevamente para enfrentar al alfa.

\- Mmm, no lo lastimes, - viendo nuevamente a la recepcionista, - llévalos a una oficina vacía, que no se acerquen, - abrió la puerta con la llave, al entrar lo que vio lo dejó ido.

La imagen de su omega acurrucado en el sofá cubierto con el abrigo del alfa, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sabía que no era culpa suya haber reaccionado, pero aun así le ponía furioso, el único con quien debe reaccionar era con él, con nadie más.

Wei Ying al parecer estaba dormido, sin soltar el abrigo, su rostro sonrojado era precioso se removía dejando salir pequeños y deliciosos gemidos, los cuales sería un placer para Wangji escuchar teniéndolo en su cama, debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre, aunque no era el momento, iría lento, lo enamoraría lentamente, lo haría suyo y no lo dejaría ir.

Wangji estaba feliz, pues sabía que era difícil llegar a encontrarse a su destinado, algunos alfas morían sin haberlo conocido, viéndose en la necesidad de enlazarse a otra persona, agradecía que su suerte fuera encontrarse con aquel que fue creado para él y era el chico más hermoso que haya visto, su aroma era delicioso, una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo, sus ojos, esa actitud juguetona, coqueta y la manera de enojarse, todo en él era perfecto.

Lo dejó ahí en el sofá, cubierto con su abrigo, no hacía frio, pero Wei Wuaxian parecía cómodo con su aroma cubriéndolo y eso lo hacía feliz, saber que su aroma era del agrado de su omega, fue a su escritorio para seguir trabajando, después de todo no fue necesario usar el supresor, aun así, el aroma a lirio se mezclaba tenuemente con el aroma a sándalo, haciendo que por primera vez estuviera tranquilo y relajado dentro de su lugar de trabajo.

Fuera de la oficina Wen Ning tomaba en brazos a Mo para seguir a la recepcionista a la oficina que estaría vacia, de seguir

\- Mgh, n-no pue-puedo m-más, tócame, agh tu aroma es delicioso, - Mo no dejaba de pasar su nariz a lo largo del cuello de Wen Ning, causándole escalofríos.

\- No lo hagas, no me conoces, podría lastimarte, - la parte racional de su alfa le decía que no debía ceder, mientras la otra parte le incitaba a tomarlo, después de todo estaba en celo, y él es su alfa, pero no era lo correcto, - espera aquí.

Wen Ning se alejó de su omega se quitó la chamarra y se aplicó el supresor, al levantar la vista, se le hizo agua la boca al ver a Mo con su naricilla enterrada en su chamarra y la mano dentro de su pantalón el cual tenía una mancha causada por lo húmedo que se encontraba.

Lo estaba tentando y si decía que no quería tomarlo, enterrarse dentro de él estaría mintiendo, sus pantalones le estaban molestando, la opción sería ayudarse a llegar y ponerle el supresor pues resultaría doloroso estar con una erección permanente.

\- Agh, duele, po-por favor tócame, - la desesperación en su voz provocaba a Wen Ning que su pecho se oprimiera, el supresor lo estaba calmando, pero el aroma a jazmín era fuerte y dulce era delicioso.

Mo no soportaba más la ola de calor que le atacaba, como pudo se deshizo de su pantalón junto a su ropa interior, dejando a la vista esas largas y blancas piernas, las cuales estaban brillosas a causa de los fluidos que por ellas corrían.

Wen Ning, sabía que la única manera de que el supresor funcionara era hacer que su pareja se corriese una vez, sabía que no debería poner sus manos sobre él, pero la imagen era tan erótica, y el bulto en sus pantalones lo seguía confirmando, ver como el menor bajaba sus dedos a su lubricada entrada, acariciando lenta y suavemente esa área, insertando la punta de sus dedos.

Wen Ning estaba perdido, jamás había estado tan excitado, tantos años auto complaciéndose, ver a su omega así, lo tenía duro como una piedra.

\- Cariño, no hagas eso, no me provoques, - caminaba lentamente sin apartar la vista de los dedos de Mo, - haré que te sientas bien y te pondré un supresor.

\- Te necesito a ti, a mi alfa, por favor alíviame, - su rostro estaba sonrojado, y su frente estaba perlado por el sudor, - me duele mucho.

Wen Ning estaba frente a él, una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente una de las blancas y largas piernas, no aguantaba más, sus colmillos hormigueaban, con la poca lucidez que aún tenía, lo acariciaba mientras con la otra mano le aplicaba la inyección del supresor.

De repente se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando, era una llamada del hospital, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba muy retrasado.

\- Lo siento, voy retrasado, se adelantó el celo de un omega, lo estoy atendiendo, - para los médicos era importante ayudar a los omegas que se encontraban en esa situación, - me presentaré en cuanto esté todo bajo control.

_\- Hace bien doctor, en cuanto termine puede presentarse sin problemas, - la señorita cortó la llamada antes de que Wen Ning pudiera dar otra respuesta._

\- ¿Po-por qué u-usaste un su-supresor?, ¿t-te do-doy asco?, - Los ojos de Mo estaban inundados de lágrimas, su alfa lo estaba rechazando, tal vez era lo mejor.

\- Cariño, créeme si te tomo aquí, ese alfa me cortará la cabeza, no me das asco, ¿cómo podría darme asco un chico tan hermoso como tú?, eres perfección ante mis ojos, - sus manos acariciaban las mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, - créeme estoy tan duro que haré un agujero en mis pantalones, tengo ganas de tocarte, hacerte mío, hacerte gritar mi nombre, cuando haga todo eso, será porque tú y yo realmente lo queremos y no por instinto.

Fui enseñado por un alfa a no ceder a mis instintos, esa fue la condición para que pudiera ser amigo de tres omegas, pero aparte, soy médico cariño tengo que controlarme, pero si crees que no me afecta verte así, mojado por mí, estas equivocado, - tomó una de las manos de Mo y la llevó a su entrepierna la cual estaba demasiado dura, - créeme cuando digo que te deseo y que te quiero para mí.

Wen Ning, se sentó a un lado de Mo, tomándolo por sorpresa lo jaló hacia él haciendo que estuviera sentado a horcajadas, no importándole que su erección quedara alineado a la húmeda entrada manchando esa parte en específico, seguro tendría que volver a casa para un cambio de ropa, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco, aunque esa oficina olía como si lo hubieran hecho.

Su aroma calmaba a Mo, el cual estaba completamente quieto, con su carita enterrada en el cuello de Wen Ning, éste acariciaba cariñosamente las piernas aún desnudas de su omega, le había costado mucho contenerse y no tomarlo y tenerlo sobre él era una dulce tortura.

Sacó su celular y llamó al único que podía ayudarlo.

\- Necesito que vengas al lugar de trabajo de Wei Wuxian, pasó algo y necesito tu ayuda, por favor tráeme un cambio de ropa para mí y ropa tuya ya que eres el más pequeño, - no esperó a tener una respuesta y colgó de inmediato.

Su omega seguía sin moverse, retiro un poco su rostro y seguía sonrojado, parecía un ángel cuando dormía, solo esperaba que Huaisang no tardara mucho.

Pasó un largo tiempo, pero se escucharon unos ligueros toques en la puerta, la abrió y encontró a Huaisang, estiró su mano para que el menor pusiera la bolsa con ropa en su mano.

\- Necesito que esperes y lleves contigo a… demonios ni siquiera sé su nombre, - estaba frustrado sexualmente, - deja que me cambie y… cambiarlo a él.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Wen Ning?, - ahora Huaisang estaba enojado con él y eso que no había hecho nada.

\- No le hice nada, usé supresores que me dio ese tipo, - cerró la puerta y se cambió de ropa, al igual que la ropa de Mo, lo ideal hubiera sido que se hubiera dado una buena ducha, pero quería sentir el aroma de su omega en su cuerpo.

\- Ahora si pasa Huaisang, discúlpame hacerte venir, pero necesito que lo observes por si se siente mal otra vez, - estaba preocupado de que ocurriera estando solo o en compañía de otro alfa, pensar en lo segundo lo ponía de mal humor.

\- ¿Seguro que no pasó nada?, esta oficina huele a ustedes y… a otra cosa, - de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en el omega que tenía puesta su ropa y estaba acurrucado en el sofá, - ¿qué demonios le hiciste?

\- Ya te dije que no le hice nada, me conoces.

\- Está bien te creo y ahora ¿qué más quieres que haga?

\- Llévalo a casa contigo, necesito que lo cuides, ¿podrás hacerlo?

\- Sí, sin problema, por la tarde hablare seriamente contigo, por la mañana tuve una visita, te mataré Wen Ning, por cierto ¿Dónde está A-Xian?

Demonios, me olvide de él, ese alfa lo encerró en su oficina, empiezo a preguntarme si fue buena idea venir.

\- Ya, ya, ya, todo estará bien, por lo que veo tu omega es una cosita preciosa y que te gusta su aroma, hueles a él, ja ja ja ja, - al ver la cara que el alfa le dio desistió a seguir jugando con él, - bien, dejare de bromear, llévalo al auto, yo solo no lo podré, mientras pasaré a ver a nuestro otro amiguito.

Huaisang salió de esa oficina y fue a la oficina del otro alfa, tocó y cuando este abrió, sorprendentemente Wei Wuxian seguía dormido, y estaba envuelto en ese abrigo, al parecer estaba todo bien, no había ningún aroma extraño, bien por ese alfa, tenía un punto a su favor.

\- Solo vine a ver cómo estaba mi amigo, pero por lo que veo está bien y que no te propasaste con él, - sin apartar si mirada de la del alfa y en tono amenazador, - espero que siga siendo así y que no te atrevas a lastimarlo.

\- Mmm, no lo haré, Mo XuanYu, ¿dónde está?, - ahora el que estaba está molesto era aquel alfa.

\- Lo llevaré a mi casa, si pudiera avisar a alguien para que pase por él, le dejo mi dirección, - anoto su dirección y se la dio al alfa, - no hay de qué preocuparse Wen Ning es médico y sabe controlarse, no pasó nada, pero algo me dice que ya no podrán estar separados, si eso ocurre ¿los apoyaran?

\- Mmm, los apoyare, hablare para que pasen por él, - tenía en mente a la persona que llamaría, ellos tenían que hablar y ninguno daría ese paso, - puedes llevarte a Wei Wuxian y cuidarlo, fue mi culpa.

\- Fueron las circunstancias, solo espero que de verdad quieras conocerlo y que no juegues con él, tu hermano le hizo daño a Jiang Cheng, no quiero que eso se repita ahora con a-Xian.

\- No pasará, iré lento… ¿qué hizo mi hermano?, - no era de meterse en los problemas ajenos, pero quería saber que había pasado.

\- Ja ja ja ja, eso no lo diré yo, pregúntale a él, dile que haga memoria de esa borrachera, - le dio una sonrisa burlona, haciéndole saber que no le diría nada que pudiera ayudar a su hermano mayor, - muy bien ayúdame a llevarlo al auto, ahora tengo a dos que cuidar.

\- ¿Sabías que yo soy su jefe?, - estaba sorprendido de que no le cuestionara que estuviese en ese lugar.

\- Lo sabía, él es muy distraído y no leyó todas las hojas del contrato, por lo cual no sabía tu nombre, cuando lo leí y te vi en el funeral, sabía que eras tú, lo que no imaginaba era que serías su destinado, como sea, no cometas el error de tu hermano.

\- No lo hare, - tomó en brazos a Wei Wuxian sin quitarle el abrigo pues parecía muy comodo con él, y lo llevó al auto del omega.

Ya estando en su casa, pudo despertar a Wei Ying, para que éste le ayudara con el chico de nombre Mo XuanYu, un nombre precioso para un chico precioso, le agradaba tenía una carita que causaba ternura.

Llevaron al pequeño omega al cuarto de Wen Ning, metiéndolo bajo las cobijas, estaban seguros que cierto alfa lo agradecería, Wei Ying por su parte aún se sentía aturdido por lo que había pasado, y fue a su habitación a dormir, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, se hizo bolita en su cama cubriéndose con ese abrigo con el aroma de su alfa.

Mientras en la sala cierto omega estaba con los nervios de punta, tenía a dos omegas que no se sentían bien, uno de ellos al parecer había entrado en celo a causa de su amigo.

Había transcurrido un largo tiempo, hasta que escucho sonar el timbre, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está? - esa voz roca le erizaba la piel.

\- Que mala suerte, no esperaba que fueras tú quien viniera, - la pícara sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hizo enfurecer al alfa, - ¿cómo estas Mingjue?

...¿Qué pasará ahora que se han vuelto a ver?...


	6. Confrontación

_Había transcurrido un largo tiempo, hasta que escucho sonar el timbre, se levantó y abrió la puerta._

\- _¿Dónde está? - esa voz roca le erizaba la piel._

\- _Que mala suerte, no esperaba que fueras tú quien viniera, - la pícara sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hizo enfurecer al alfa, - ¿cómo estas Mingjue?..._

\- ¿Dónde está?, ¿qué mierda le hizo ese alfa?, - haciendo a un lado a Huaisang pasó a la casa, - te hice una pregunta.

\- Mmm, ¿qué harás si no te respondo?, digo después de todo ellos son destinados, ¿qué más da lo que haya o no pasado?, oooh por cierto agradece a tu amigo Lan WangJi les ofreció una oficina para ellos solitos, mientras él se encerraba en su oficina con mi otro amigo.

\- No juegues conmigo y respóndeme.

\- No hicieron nada, tu amigo fue muy descuidado, salir cuando su celo está por comenzar, eso es una irresponsabilidad de su parte, se ve la manera en que lo cuidas, - el semblante del menor era calmado, no levantaba la voz, si hay algo que no haría sería ponerse en el mismo nivel de una verdulera, no, Madam Yu le había educado bastante bien.

\- Maldición, ¡¿en dónde demonios esta?!, estoy perdiendo la paciencia Huaisang, - el alfa estaba levantando la voz para ¿tratar de intimidarlo?

\- Mira, Mo XuanYu está bien, Wen Ning es un buen alfa, supo controlarse bastante bien a demás es médico, sabe que hacer en este tipo de casos.

\- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que no hará nada si el celo de Mo acaba de comenzar?

\- Bueno porque él ha estado a mi lado en mis celos, - sabía que tal vez no era tan buena idea picar de esa manera al alfa, pero necesitaba ver su autocontrol para no poner en peligro al omega de cara de ángel, - sé porque lo digo, sabe resistir a la tentación, la pregunta es ¿puedes tú resistir la tentación?, ¿quién me asegura que no te abalanzaras sobre este chico?

\- Mira, no importa saber quiénes han pasado por tu cama en tus celos, quien me interesa en este momento es Mo, y está claro que tengo muy buen autocontrol a él jamás lo caría es como mi hermano pequeño.

\- Ja ja ja ja ja, pues como hermano mayor eres un desastre, si me trataste como la mierda y soy tu hermano menor, no sé cómo trataras a este chico.

\- Como si no lo fueras, él es un buen chico.

\- Ja ja ja ja, - Huaisang se acercaba lentamente quedando frente a frente al alfa, poniéndose de puntitas acercando más sus rostros, - lastima MingJue, yo soy el hermano que tienes, toma en cuenta esto...quieras o no, te guste o no...me necesitas.

\- Yo no te necesito, por mi puedes largarte otra vez, - el alfa interno se estremecía al tener tan cerca ese rostro sonriente.

\- Dage, sin mí, no podrán dar lectura al testamento, ¿seguro que quieres que me largue y no regrese?, ¿es eso conveniente para ti?, digo a mí no me importa lo que haya en ese trozo de papel... ¿sabes qué? tienes razón yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, - el menor sacó su celular e inició una llamada.

El ambiente era tenso, sin mencionar los aromas que eran bastante pesados, en vez de ser cálidos bien podrían compararse a un bloque de hielo, a pesar de la sonrisa forzada de Huaisang, por dentro tenía ganas de responderle como se merecía, pero sabía que el alfa aunque lo negara lo necesitaba, bien podría usar eso a su favor, y sabía quién le ayudaría a "desaparecer" unos días.

\- No te atreverías, es tu obligación estar presente, - la idea de que se aleje, le ponía el cabello de punta, tenía razón le gustara o no lo necesitaba, escuchar la conversación lo estaba poniendo de malas.

\- Jodete, yo no pierdo nada si me voy, _hola cariño, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que te llamara si te necesitaba?, - su tono de voz era dulce y sus facciones se suavizaron, molestando aún más al alfa._

\- _Mmm, no estás solo ¿verdad?_

\- _Así es, te extraño._

\- _Muy bien cariño ya entendí, él está ahí, deja caer el teléfono y pon el alta voz por "accidente"._

_HuaiSang fingió que el celular se caía al suelo, y "accidentalmente" se activó el alta voz al tomarlo nuevamente, lo cual fue una "señal" para el otro alfa._

\- _¿Cariño que ocurrió, estas bien?_

\- _Si, solo que este aparato del demonio se resbaló de mi mano._

\- Cuelga, - Mingjue se estaba enfureciendo, no sabía si era porque Huaisang era cariñoso con otro o porque decidiera irse.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que dejes ese maldito teléfono, tú no vas a ningún lado.

\- _Cariño, ¿estás bien?, dime si quieres que pase por ti._

\- _Él no a va a ningún maldito lado, - listo había perdido los estribos._

Huaisang sonreía internamente, había logrado que el alfa levantara la voz y si conocía a su amigo, no dudaría en ir por él.

\- _Mira, a Huaisang no le levantas la voz, ¿sabes qué?, olvídate de que esté presente en esa estúpida reunión, voy por ti cariño recoge lo que necesites._

\- _No puedo irme, a-Xian tuvo una leve oleada de calor, y el omega de a-Ning entró en celo y está en mi casa._

\- _E-espera cariño, ¿qué estas tratando de decirme?_

\- _Amm_ _, a-Cheng, A-ning y a-Xian encontraron a sus destinados y bueno el día de hoy fue un desastre, - deliberadamente estaba ignorando al alfa frente a él, que por su aroma podía jurar que estaba furioso._

\- _¿Estás de broma?_

\- _Eso quisiera, pero no y lo peor de todo es que son amigos de Mingjue._

\- No hagas como si yo no estuviera parado frente a ti, dime donde esta Mo y me largo con él en este momento.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que dejare que te lo lleves?, ya te lo dije, no está en condiciones de salir, a parte está en la habitación de SU destinado, no sé si lo sepas, pero si entras en esa habitación solo lo afectaras más, entiendes que está en celo ¿cierto?, ¿sabes al menos lo que eso significa?

\- No confío en ti, ni en ese alfa, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de la amenza de su parte?

\- Huh, te lanzó la "mirada", ja ja ja ja, eso fue un claro, "jodeme y te jodo", tú sabrás Mingjue.

\- _¡Hey cariño!, me estas ignorando._

\- _Aaaah perdóname, pero no hagas berrinche pareces un bebé, ¿estás haciendo pucheros?_

\- _Mmm, no, no estoy haciendo pucheros, cariño no soy un niño como tú, - su ronca risa le provocaba_ _estremecimientos_ _al menor._

Si no fuera porque desde hacía años estaba enamorado de Mingjue ... ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?

\- _¿Sigues ahí?, cariño voy para tu casa._

\- _No vengas, aún no, recuerda que tengo a un omega en celo, tengo aquí a Mingjue y no es conveniente, puede alterarse._

\- _Está bien cariño, entiendo no te preocupes, ya sabes que, si necesitas que esté contigo, solo llámame y ahí estaré._

\- _Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco, te hablo luego._

\- Ya te lo dije, no confío en nadie de esta casa, Mo se va conmigo, - se disponía a subir las escaleras suponiendo que en alguno de esos cuartos estaba su amigo, cuando la voz de Huaisang lo detuvo.

\- Deja que suba para ver como esta, si lo creo conveniente te dejaré verlo, un omega en celo tiende a hacer un nido con la ropa de su alfa, ellos se reconocieron como destinados, pasaron un rato en esa oficina, ningún alfa puede invadir ese espacio.

\- Y ¿cómo demonios sabes eso?

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota?, eso es cultura general, claro cómo estás acostumbrado a ser un maldito cubo de hielo que hace su voluntad, qué te puede importar si desequilibras a tu amigo, ¿cierto?, - Huaisang rodaba sus ojos ante la ignorancia del alfa.

\- Me sorprende que tengas el valor de insultarme y en mi propia cara.

\- Perdón si quieres voy y lo digo a tus espaldas, no seas infantil, se ve que estás acostumbrado a los elogios, más no a los insultos, en esta vida hay que tomar de todo, entiende algo...no eres perfecto.

\- ¿Y tú lo eres?, sedujiste a ese bastardo por teléfono estando yo presente y eso no te detuvo, - estaba furioso y no lo disimulaba.

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso?, para él yo soy perfecto.

\- ¿Celoso, de qué?, ¿de conformarme con las migajas de otro?, no, no tengo celos, más bien me da lástima ese pobre diablo, que no sabe la clase de ficha que eres, - lo que no esperaba era recibir un puñetazo de parte del menor, sintió culpa solo al ver esos ojitos conteniendo las lágrimas.

Huaisang decidió ir a la habitación de Wen Ning, limpiándose las mejillas con algo de brusquedad pues sus mejillas estaban irritadas.

Entreabrió la puerta y como lo suponía, ese chico hizo un desastre en esa habitación, la ropa de su amigo esta esparcida en toda la cama, como pudo logró tomar una foto, pues al parecer Mo había captado su aroma y lanzó un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

Bajó las escaleras y evitando ver a los ojos al alfa, esté estaba incómodo, sabía lo que perdía si Huaisang decidía irse nuevamente.

\- Huaisang, y-yo..., - el menor levantó su pequeña mano evitando que este continuara hablando.

En silencio buscó la foto que acababa de tomar del omega en el nido que había hecho mostrándola al alfa.

\- Como ves, no puedes entrar, tendré que llamar a Wen Ning para que se haga cargo de él y antes de que digas cualquier insulto a mis amigos, son personas decentes, - seguía sin mirar a Mingjue, aunque sabía que se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas, lo último que quería era su lastima, - jamás harían daño a nadie, deberías estar mínimamente agradecido de que a-Ning es un buen alfa, de haberlo querido lo habría tomado en la empresa de tu amigo, él es un alfa en cual SÍ se puede confiar.

\- Mira, lo que acabo de decir...

\- No me importa la opinión que tengas de mí, dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes que no puedes entrar al cuarto...lárgate de mi casa.

Pasos bajando las escaleras atrajeron su atención, era Wei Wuxian que bajaba, despeinado y frotando sus adormilados ojos, no pasó desapercibido ni para Mingjue ni Huaisang el abrigo que traía puesto.

Cuando Wei Ying fijó su gris mirada en la de su amigo, vio sus ojos rojos y tristes, su mirada se desvió hacia el alfa que estaba parado junto a este, se puso furioso, él y Jiang Cheng habían recibido una educación diferente a Huaisang.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?, ¿qué haces en esta casa? Y ¿con que derecho haces llorar a mi amigo?, - la mirada de Huisang lo dijo todo, - así que eres el hermano mayor de Huaisang.

\- Así es, soy su hermano may...

\- Tú no eres nada, así que desaparece de mi vista, puedo ser un omega, pero te aseguro que no me quieres ver realmente molesto.

\- El problema no es contigo.

\- El problema es conmigo si estas molestando a mi amigo, lo vuelvo a decir... lar-ga-te, es más ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Vine por Mo XuanYu.

\- ¿El chico bonito que es omega de mi amigo?

\- El mismo, tristemente no lo puedo llevar conmigo.

\- Bueno si ya sabes que no puedes llevártelo, con mayor razón lárgate de aquí, ya sabes la condición de tu amigo y de paso hiciste daño a Huaisang.

Huaisang volvió a sacar su celular y marcó nuevamente a su amigo.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa?

\- V-ven po-por mí, llévame contigo, Wei Ying despertó, él puede cuidar del otro chico mientras los demás llegan.

\- ¿Qué mierda hizo?, tranquilo cariño voy por ti, - la rabia era más que clara en esa voz.

\- Wei Ying de-deja que Mingjue espere a Wen Ning, ellos tendrán cosas que arreglar, mientras tanto te encargo a Mo, yo me largo de aquí, por la noche me comunico con ustedes, ¿está bien?

\- ¿A quién le hablaste?

\- Él está aquí dijo que le hablara si lo necesitaba.

\- Wooa, hasta que por fin se decidió, bien por él, ¿Wen Ning sabe que él está aquí?

\- Si, lo sabe, le dijo que me puse mal y vino a verme por la mañana.

\- Huaisang, no es necesario que hagas esto, a final de cuentas no puedo llevar a Mo conmigo, no necesitas irte a ningún lado.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, ¿temes que se largue y no se quede a la lectura de ese estúpido testamento?, jodete, no está obligado ni contigo ni con tu padre, él lo abandonó y tú no fuiste mejor que él, ¿sabes acaso por toda la mierda que pasó?, - Wei Wuxian estaba furioso y no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

\- A-Xian, detente no sigas.

\- Este maldito idiota debe saberlo Huaisan, haz que se arrepienta de lo que te ha hecho.

\- No me interesa, solo quiero que esto termine ya para poder hacer mi vida.

\- Huaissang, ¿de qué habla este tipo?

\- Antes mencionaste que no te importaba saber quiénes han pasado por mi cama en mis celos, bueno, ¿cuántos han pasado por la tuya?, espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está ese omega con el que retozabas feliz en la cama, cuando yo más te necesitaba?

\- ¡¿Qué tú me necesitabas?!, ¿tan necesitado estabas porque te llevara a la cama y te follara?, me lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera tomado a ti y no a él.

\- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido Mingjue!, - el dolor y la amargura eran notorios en la voz del menor, lagrimas volvían a brotar de esos ojos dorados, - vete al diablo, tal vez hubiera sido mejor estar muerto así no tendría que ver tu estúpida cara.

\- ¡Entonces habla maldita sea!, ¿qué mentira me dirás?, yo te vi en esa cama con un beta, ambos estaban desnudos, no hay manera en que puedas decirme que no era lo que estaba viendo, deja de pretender ser inocente.

Huaisang estaba pálido, jamás hubiera imaginado que Mingjue hubiera visto eso, fue el peor momento de su vida, despertar desnudo, en una cama cuyas sabanas estaban hechas un desastre y manchadas de semen, aún recordaba como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, ese asqueroso olor que inundaba ese cuarto, al único que pudo llamar fue a Xichen ya que Mingjue no tomaba las llamadas, fue el Lan quien fue por él, lo llevó al hospital.

\- De qué me serviría decirte nada, no me creerías, el día que sepas la verdad Mingjue, reza porque quiera siquiera escucharte, reza porque te perdone, - su mirada estaba vacía.

Wei Ying no podía creer que ese alfa fuera tan estúpido, lo que lo enfurecía era que Huaisang quisiera protegerlo de la verdad, cuando él es inocente, tardó mucho tiempo en que el menor les contara lo que había pasado, y todos terminaron maldiciendo al destino que fue tan cruel con él.

El timbre rompió el tenso silencio, Huaisang fue y abrió, de repente se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, el aroma cítrico del alfa lo envolvía en una calidez que le hacía sentir querido, los aromas que flotaban en la sala hacían un ambiente poco agradable, el recién llegado no soltaba a Huaisang, lo mecía como si se tratara de un bebé, el menor aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojitos, lo cual hizo explotar al mayor.

\- Tú, ¿quién mierda eres?, ¿con que derecho vienes y lo haces llorar?, pudiste ser un alfa bastante afortunado.

\- ¿A sí?, ¿y tú quién eres, su amante en turno?

\- Ja, eres un maldito, a él lo respetas, ¿quién soy yo?, bueno imbécil soy el alfa que apartará tu maldito recuerdo de la cabeza de Huaisang, escucha bien el nombre del alfa que va a pelear por él... Wen RuoHan, - tomó en brazos a un tembloroso Huaisang envolviéndolo en sus fuertes brazos, - vámonos cariño, Wei Xuxian, mucho tiempo sin vernos, me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias, en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa te mandaré la dirección, te encargo que les avises a los demás lo sucedido.

\- ¿A dónde crees que lo llevas?, - Mingjue también estaba furioso ante el afectuoso trato de ese alfa para con su hermano, - él tiene una obligación y no se puede ir, a él le dejaron como responsable de Mo.

\- ¿Y crees que Wen Ning se enoje con él?, no conoces a mi sobrino, adora a este chico, desde que lo conoce no ha hecho más que cuidarlo, al igual que Wuxian y Jiang Cheng, cuando él sepa toda la mierda que seguramente dijiste prepárate, - le dio la más fría de las sonrisas, la cual le causó escalofríos a Wei Ying, ese alfa era de temer, - él entenderá que no podía exponer a Huaisang y que era necesario sacarlo de aquí.

Wen RuoHan bajó su oscura mirada y vio que el menor se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, discutir con su alfa lo dejó agotado, sabía que para él era doloroso, tenía que convencerlo de volver, dándose la vuelta con el menor en sus brazos salió de la casa.

El timbre del celular de Wei Ying rompió ese momento lleno de tensión, Wei Ying vio de quien se trataba...Wen Ning.

\- _Hola Wen Ning._

\- _¿Dónde está Huaisang?, ¿está todo bien?_ _, no responde el teléfono._

\- _Mgh, no, no está nada bien, su hermano está en la casa quería llevarse a Mo, pero no puede, insultó a Huaisang, tu tío estuvo aquí, se lo llevó con él a no sé dónde...espero que lejos, - no se_ _intimidó_ _ante la_ _furica_ _mirada avellana._

\- _¿Cómo esta Mo?, y ¿qué hace RuoHan ahí si fue por la mañana?_

\- _Huaisang le llamó para que viniera por él, no quiere estar en donde esté éste tipo, yo me quedaré con Mo, solo regresa pronto porque su aroma el aroma en la sala es demasiado fuerte y se pondrá inquieto, o traes supresores o vienes a calmarlo._

\- _Llego en un momento, y espero que cuando llegue ese tipo no esté ahí...por su bien, - la frialdad con la que dijo esas palabras le hicieron ver a Mingjue_ _que_ _su hermano...no estaba solo._

La adrenalina comenzaba a pasar y con eso comenzaba a sentir el escozor en su mejilla, recordó el puñetazo que su hermano le había propinado y comenzaba a doler, aunque no sabía si dolía el golpe o ver nuevamente esa mirada llena de dolor y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y saber que la causa de ellas era él.

Wei Ying vio la cara llena de angustia mal disimulada del alfa, en el fondo comenzaba a sentir lastima por él, cuando sepa por todo lo que Huaisang pasó, como sea, su lealtad estaba con el menor.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que hubiera muerto?, - su voz era ronca, pero tenía algo diferente.

\- Trató de suicidarse, yo no estuve ese día, pero puedo decirte que tu amigo el abogado fue a verlo al hospital, - sabía que decir que Huisang había tratado de suicidarse era una mentira, pero de alguna manera haría que ese alfa supiera la verdad, - tengo que decir que no había conocido a un alfa tan arrogante y estúpido...hasta el día de hoy.

El rostro de Mingjue palideció al escuchar el intento de suicidio de su hermano, ¿qué demonios había pasado para llegar a eso?, ¿de verdad estaría equivocándose?, tenía que hablar con el único que podía aclararle las cosas.

\- Me voy, dejo en tus manos a Mo, dile a ese alfa que cuide de él, - necesitaba salir de ahí, no quería cometer una imprudencia.

\- Está bien, mira no es mi problema, en realidad creo que Huaisang estaría mejor con RuoHan, pero también sé que ustedes tienen mucho que aclarar, solo dale tiempo y por favor por lo que más quieras dejen de hacerse daño.

\- No hay nada que aclarar, solo esperaremos a la lectura del testamento y él podrá irse, - por dentro esas palabras que salían de su boca le dolían.

\- Como quieras, solo ya no le hagas más daño.

MingJue salió de la casa con una sensación de pérdida, parecido a lo que sintió cuando HuaiSang se fue, tenía muchas preguntas y al parecer su amigo tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.


	7. Confesiones

Momentos antes en el despacho de Xichen

Jiang Cheng fue al despacho tal como le indicaron, habían comentado que habría un cambio y que tenía que trabajar a sol y sombra con un abogado de la firma contraría, ya que ambas estaban tras la misma persona, alguien acosaba al arquitecto Lan WangJi.

El omega llegó a la hora acordada, ¿cuál sería el motivo por el cual le asignaron trabajar con otro abogado?, no lo sabía lo que si era que tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Buenos días abogado Jiang, pido una disculpa por el cambio tan repentino, hace un tiempo una persona importante solicitó nuestros servicios, pues alguien ha estado acosándolo, el problema es que su hermano no puede tomar parte de una manera directa en el caso.

\- A lo que me lleva, ¿saben quién es la persona responsable?, o ¿algún sospechoso?, y para empezar, ¿quién es el cliente?

\- El cliente es Lan WangJi, y su hermano es el abogado Lan Huan, y no, no tenemos nada, solo cartas y audios, pero la voz está distorsionada.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone tengo que hacer yo?, ¿no había algún abogado que se encargara del caso antes de mi llegada?

\- Lo había, pero lamentablemente, se retiró tuvo un percance y se retiró de la firma de manera permanente, lo cual me lleva a preguntar sobre su segundo género, esto para evitar algún tipo de problema.

\- ¿Para evitar problemas?, ¿eso quiere decir que si soy un omega condicionaran mis casos?, sabe que eso es discriminación y que esta firma se puede ir al diablo si entablo una demanda.

\- A-abogado, y-yo n-no, yo no estoy diciendo que condicionaremos sus casos, sino que es porque…, - dio un largo suspiro como si estuviese a punto de narrar un trágico suceso, - le diré lo que sucedió, el anterior abogado que estaba llevando el caso, estábamos tras un sospechoso… lo que sucedió fue realmente terrible, ese sujeto abusó de él y éste quedó en cinta, su retiro no fue solo por estar en estado sino porque, ese sujeto no solo lo violó, sino que también le dio una golpiza que lo dejó meses en coma. Lo que queremos evitar es ponerlo a usted en riesgo, pues tenemos la sospecha de que el acosador del sr. Lan tiene que ver con el sujeto que hizo eso a nuestro colega.

Ese fue el mejor momento para que cierto alfa entrara a la oficina, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, la cual se fue borrando poco a poco al ver frente a frente a su omega.

\- Abogado Jiang, que grata sorpresa, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?, abogado Xiao ¿ya tiene quien se hará cargo del caso?

\- Abogado Lan Huan, el abogado Jiang Wanyin es quien se hará cargo junto a usted, pero al parecer ustedes se conocen, lamentablemente tuve que ponerle al tanto de lo ocurrido a nuestro colega.

El rostro del jade se puso pálido, la idea de que su destinado estuviera en peligro lo ponía nervioso, no quería que nada le pasara… pero quería tenerlo junto a él.

\- Le comenté que es necesario saber su segundo género para poder cuidarlo, de tal manera de evitar lo que sucedió anteriormente.

\- Abogado Jiang Wanyin, omega, no está enlazado.

Jiang Cheng estaba poniéndose furioso, aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario, ¿con qué derecho ese alfa daba información personal.

\- Abogado ¿con qué derecho da información que tengo dar yo?

\- Espere, si no está enlazado es mucho peor la situación, si algo pasara podrían marcarlo, - el pobre abogado estaba pálido.

\- Eso no pasará, el abogado Jiang quiera o no tiene a su destinado, y en algún momento será marcado por él, - su rostro estaba serio mostrando una seguridad sorprendente, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios, pues conocía el carácter del menor.

\- Ja ja ja, ¿está usted bromeando?, ¿qué le hace creer que yo voy a dejarme marcar por un alfa que es un verdadero idiota?, si decido o no participar en este caso es cosa mía, en todo caso ¿quién se cree usted para decidir por mí?, - el menor se estaba conteniendo esperaría a quedarse a solas con ese estúpido de sonrisa hermosa.

\- ¿Quién soy?, bueno cariño soy Lan Huan… Xichen para ti, soy hermano mayor de Lan WangJi el alfa a quien están acosando, en pocas palabras soy hermano de tu futuro cuñado.

\- Bueno al menos el abogado Jiang estará protegido por su familia, solo tengo una pregunta ¿cómo sabe que el abogado tiene a su destinado cerca, lo conoce?--

\- No te atrevas maldito bastardo o te romperé las piernas, - la vena de su frente delataba cuan furioso estaba en ese momento, haría que ese estúpido se arrepintiera.

\- ¿No quieres que lo diga?, bien no lo diré…por ahora… te dejaré participar, pero tendré mis condiciones, las cuales mencionare cuando estemos a solas.

Ese maldito alfa, bien podría negarse a participar en ese caso, pero el problema era que, si alguien estaba acosando al destinado de su hermano, éste también podría estar en peligro, tendría que hablar seriamente con él, el cambio en el menor no pasó desapercibido para el jade.

\- ¿Sucede algo abogado?

\- Usted sabe que su hermano y el mío son destinados, si ese tipo es peligroso significa que mi hermano correría peligro.

\- Abogados yo me retiro, ustedes tendrán cosas que hablar a solas, si se torna personal para usted, al igual que el abogado Lan tendrá que ceder el caso a otro abogado, - el abogado Xiao se retiró lo más rápido posible, pues el ambiente en aquella oficina era bastante pesado y para nada lindo.

\- Mira, no eres el único que está preocupado por su hermano, yo también me preocupo y ahora la preocupación es triple, por favor, te suplico que, si en algún momento notas que algo va mal, me lo digas, no puedo dejar que te pase nada… a ti no.

\- No intentes mostrarte preocupado por mí, no me conoces.

El alfa caminó poniéndose frente al menor, inclinándose rosando sus labios en el lóbulo del oído del omega.

\- Me preocupo porque eres MÍO y si te dejo estar en este caso es porque así tendré la oportunidad de tenerte cerca de mí y poder protegerte, sé cómo eres cariño, si piensas que cada vez que nos veíamos no notaba tu presencia o tu aroma estas completamente equivocado, me preocupo porque la única marca que tendrás en ti será la mía.

La voz del alfa era ronca y sensual, la piel del menor se erizó, la cercanía y el aroma a café estaban mareando al omega, sus piernas temblaban y dudaba que lo sostuvieran por más tiempo.

\- Y-yo n-no so-soy tuyo, olvida esa estupidez de marcarme, prefiero tener a otro alfa que, a ti, no quiero a mi lado a alguien que sufre de lagunas mentales, ya tuve una marca y créame fue dolorosa, no volveré a pasar por eso.

Los celos que el alfa sintió en ese momento fueron insoportables que tomó la cintura del menor y lo pegó a él, sus labios bajaban por ese blanco y largo cuello, su otra mano levantó el sonrojado rostro de Jiang Cheng y con toda la intención de hacerle saber que era suyo lo besó, su lengua se hizo paso entre los labios del menor, acariciando la lengua contraria, Xichen le hizo consiente de la dureza de su entrepierna.

\- Aunque digas que me odias o reniegues de tu destinado, sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí y ahora con mayor razón me tendrás pegado a ti como una lapa, en cuanto a eso de dejarte marcar por otro, dudo que puedas, te arrinconaría contra la puerta o la pared y te haría el amor tantas veces sean necesarias para que borres esa idea de tu cabeza, - omitiendo la parte de la marca, tal vez solo lo decía para hacerlo enfadar.

Xichen se alejó repentinamente de Jiang Cheng, dejándolo totalmente aturdido y… furioso, ¿furioso porque se detuvo o furioso por sus arrogantes palabras?, el alfa se paró tras su escritorio, observando los cambios en ese hermoso rostro, lo que no contaba era con que comenzara a arrojarle cosas con mucha violencia y gritarle improperios, hasta que la entrada de una llamada al teléfono de Xichen interrumpió de manera momentánea los ataques a su persona.

Desde otro lugar

MingJue no podía creer lo que había ocurrido en la casa de su hermano, ¿qué demonios le había pasado?, se suponía que solo tenía que ir por Mo, pero no, se le ocurrió la gran idea de discutir con él, pero hubo “algo” en esa pelea, y solo Xichen podía sacarlo de dudas, tenía la sensación de que su amigo le había estado ocultando algo y que eso tenía mucho que ver con los que había pasado con HuaiSang en el pasado, así que se dispuso a marcar el número del abogado.

_\- ¿Qué ocurre MingJue?, - su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa, podría jurar que hasta temerosa._

_\- Tengo que hablar contigo, es algo delicado y más vale que me digas lo que sabes._

_\- Mgh, eeh e-este n-no, este no es el mejor momento, estoy tratando de…, - un fuerte sonido interrumpió al alfa._

_\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué ocurre?, - la respiración del jade sonaba un tanto agitada, - voy a tu oficina._

_\- ¡No!, no vengas, estoy… tranquilo, pediría perdón, pero no lo haré ¡ay!, suelta ese jarr… en el escritorio no en mi cabeza…, lo siento MingJue no puedo atenderte en este momento, tengo a un omega que está furioso..._

_\- Te romperé las piernas, ¿Quién demonios se cree para hacerme lo que me hizo._

_\- ¡Tu destinado…digo tu superior, eso es lo que soy!, y como dije tengo mis condiciones y por si te lo estas preguntando si, yo puedo hacer que no te asignen casos peligrosos, así que trabajaras conmigo lo tomas o lo dejas, por más cosas me arrojes, haré lo que sea por mantenerte seguro y para esto estarás a mi lado…sin objeciones, puedo hacer una llamada y te quedarías sin trabajo._

\- Bueno creo que estas ocupado, hablamos después, por cierto, si estas con el demonio de tu destinado dile que… dile que tiene que ver a HuaiSang.

_\- ¿HuaiSang?, ¿qué pasó?, ¡ay!, regresa mi teléfono._

_\- ¡¿Qué le pasó a HuaiSang?!, ¿qué le hizo?_

_\- No tengo que darle explicaciones, pero tiene que verlo._

_\- Escúcheme bien, iré a verlo, pero como le haya hecho algo se arrepentirá._

\- Veo que tiene las agallas para amenazarme.

_\- Más le vale no meterse con mi familia o se arrepentirá._

\- Un defensor de la ley amenazándome…que ironía.

_\- Váyase al diablo._

\- Si claro, comuníqueme con _su_ alfa, - el tono burlón solo hizo que el menor le dedicara un sinfín de improperios para nada lindos y nada común en los omegas.

_\- Yo NO tengo alfa, y tú borra esa estúpida sonrisa, - se escuchó un fuerte golpe seco, seguido de apresurados pasos, terminando con una puerta cerrarse con violencia._

\- Bueno al menos sé que sabe defenderse, - el alfa se frotaba la dolorida mejilla, la cual se estaba tornando roja, - MingJue deja de provocarlo o quien lo lamentará seré yo, ahora dime ¿qué es lo qué pasó?

_\- Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó cuando HuaiSang se fue, y me dirás el motivo por el cual no me dijiste de su intento de suicidio, te espero en mi casa, sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del otro alfa, cortó la llamada._

Demonios Xichen sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no sabía cómo comenzar, había una ventaja de ser el jefe, así que avisó que se ausentaría por el resto de la tarde y se dirigió directamente a casa de MingJue, quien abrió la puerta para recibirlo.

\- MingJue, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Dónde viste a tu hermano?

\- Tu hermano me llamó para que fuera por Mo a casa de HuaiSang, resulta que entró en celo a causa del alfa que llegó con ellos, al parecer no le hizo nada, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué?, ¿Mo está bien?, ¿le hizo algo?

\- No, no le hizo nada, solo que no pude llevarlo conmigo a casa, HuaiSang se interpuso y aparte Mo había hecho un nido, y si me acercaba lo alteraría.

\- Mmm, si solo pasó eso ¿por qué me dijiste que mandara a Jiang Cheng con tu hermano?

\- Discutimos, llegó un alfa y lo llevó con él, tu casi cuñado estaba ahí, me sorprende que tu hermano lo hubiera dejado salir de ahí.

\- MingJue creo que hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar nosotros tres, tú mi hermano y yo, ya que supongo que Mo estará ocupado.

\- Ni lo menciones, de pensar que ese tipo le ponga una mano encima me dan ganas de matarlo.

\- Ja ja ja ja, Mo lo dijo, si encontraba la oportunidad de estar con su alfa la tomaría, es la primera vez que lo veo tan decidido, aunque me da algo de miedo por él, puede ilusionar a su alfa y después alejarlo de él.

\- Dudo que lo haga, y creo que si lo intenta y ese alfa va en serio con él no lo dejara alejarse, si lo de ellos llegara a funcionar él aceptará la realidad de Mo, como sea tú y yo tenemos que hablar y esta vez me dirás lo que sabes.

\- Tendrás que esperar, no puedo hablar de eso no hasta que sea el momento.

\- ¿El momento de qué?, acabo de discutir con él, lo hice llorar, ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí?, me sentí como si hubiera golpeado a un cachorro, siento como si lo que le dije fuera un error, así que sin pretextos me dirás qué demonios pasa.

\- No puedo hablar de eso, aún no, entiéndeme, tendrás que esperar a la lectura del testamento, y HuaiSang tendrá que estar presente, solo te diré que el asunto es delicado.

\- ¿Qué tan delicado?, solo dime acerca de ese intento de suicidio.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo ahora?, bien ponte cómodo y una vez que comience no me interrumpas, solo te diré lo que me tocó ver aquel día, no es mucho y solo es una parte, pero, no deja de ser delicado, después tendras que esperar a que se dé la lectura del testamento de tu padre, ya que hay algo para ti y para HuaiSang.

Ambos alfas se acomodaban, las manos de Xichen temblaban, no era sencillo contarle a su mejor amigo una parte de lo sucedido, contarle algo que cambiará la perspectiva que tenía de todo, después de eso tendría que mantener vigilado a MingJue podría cometer alguna locura, ya tenía bastante ocultando esa cruda y cruel verdad.

\- Aquel día recibí una llamada de HuaiSang, su voz era rara, supe que algo no estaba bien, estaba llorando, apenas y entendía lo que me quería decir, solo balbuceaba de un hotel, a duras penas logró darme la dirección, cuando llegue, la verdad, no podía creer la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos, HuaiSang estaba desnudo y envuelto en una sábana, sus muñecas tenían marcas como si hubiera sido atado, había preservativos tirados, y rastros de…- pasó saliva pues le costaba trabajo narrar lo sucedido, - había rastros de semen.

Fijó su mirada en la del otro alfa, éste tenía el rostro pálido, su mirada avellana estaba vacía, sabía que sería doloroso, pero tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado.

\- También había una jeringa, HuaiSang no paraba de llorar, decía que había intentado contactarte…pero nunca respondiste, que lo odiarías si te enterabas, no quería que lo tocara, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, no sabía realmente lo que había pasado, pero a simple vista y ante los que se veía en ese cuarto, pensé que…pensé que lo habían violado, HuaiSang a mis ojos era aún un niño, así que solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para poder calmarlo…lo abracé durante un rato, se quedó dormido, lo envolví bien en la sabana y lo saqué de ahí.

\- D-di-dime, dime que, agh maldición, cuantas veces no lo maldije en silencio, soy la peor basura, dime que no pasó por esa mierda, - MingJue estaba sufriendo, conforme escuchaba a Xichen se arrepentía de cada insulto que había dicho a HuaiSang.

\- Cuando salimos de ahí, pregunté al recepcionista sobre la persona que había alquilado la habitación, dijo que quien la había pedido jamás llegó, lamentablemente tampoco había cámaras, así que no podíamos hacer prácticamente nada, ya que el nombre que dieron cuando investigue, resultó ser el nombre de una persona fallecida. Así que no había manera de dar con el responsable, llevé a HuaiSang al hospital, le hicieron varios estudios, lo habían drogado y no había signos de penetración, lo cual indicaba que no había sido violado, físicamente estaba bien, llevé a que analizaran la jeringa, pero no había huellas y la droga era la misma que habían inyectado a HuaiSang.

Él, estaba totalmente ido, a pesar de saber que no le había ocurrido nada, ver esas marcas en su piel, solo decía que te necesitaba, que necesitaba verte, lo deje entrar primero a la casa mientras veía con un colega la manera de llevar una investigación, lo cual fue imposible al no tener nada de nada, las muestras de semen eran de varias personas, en eso él salió corriendo de la casa diciendo que no te quería ver, que lo habías abandonado cuando más tenecesitaba, pero también dijo que tal vez era mejor que no supieras lo que había pasado, que merecías estar con ese omega y no con él que estaba sucio. Yo no había entendido lo que había querido decir en ese momento hasta el día en que decidió irse, te habías acostado con Meng Yao y habías dejado que HuaiSang los viera, ¿tienes idea de lo que él sintió?, cada vez que te referías a él como un cualquiera, me daban ganas de decirte lo que había pasado, pero no hablé porque él me lo pidió.

El día en que se marchó, él había cambiado, no había rastros del chico de sonrisa radiante y que hablaba de ti como si fueras un dios, fue frío al despedirse, también dijo que te odiaba por haberlo dejado solo, por no cumplir lo que habías prometido, hablaba de ti con tal rencor que me sorprendía, ¿qué fue lo que le prometiste?

\- L-le prometí que lo cuidaría… no lo cumplí, agh maldición…, - sus manos tallaban sus ojos, la desesperación reflejada en su quebrada voz, - continua.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer escuchar más?, esto ya fue suficiente MingJue, aunque te diga todo el pasado no lo podrás cambiar, mejor me retiro, tienes mucho que pensar.

\- No, termina de decírmelo, necesito saber cuánto la he cagado, saber que tan hijo de puta he sido con él, además me lo debes te has callado por mucho tiempo, me debes esto, lo demás si no puedes hablarlo está bien, solo dame esto, por favor.

\- Está bien, lo llevé al aeropuerto, sinceramente no sabía a donde iría, solo me dijo que me contactaría y que no te dijera su ubicación, y que me encargara del cuidado de la casa de su madre.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que saldría unos días de la ciudad?, - MingJue tenía los ojos entrecerrados y asintió con la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a doler, - ese día recibí una llamada de un hospital, me habían dicho que HuaiSang había intentado suicidarse ingiriendo una cantidad desconocida de pastillas para dormir mezcladas con alcohol, cuando llegué, ahí estaba el alfa de Mo, fue él quien lo había llevado al hospital.

Esperamos un rato en lo que terminaban los estudios correspondientes, hasta que nos dijeron que solo había ingerido alcohol, no había intentado suicidarse, solo se había emborrachado, cuando pase a verlo, pareciera que no le importaba si vivía o no, estaba deprimido, me preguntó por ti… si seguías con él, en aquel entonces a-Yao estaba muy enfermo y tú estabas con él…como su pareja, cuando se lo dije, parecía que no le había dado importancia, ¿sabes el motivo por el cual ese alfa y los demás son sobreprotectores con HuaiSang?, - MingJue negó nuevamente sin articular palabra alguna, - lo son porque ellos a comparación de sus demás compañeros de universidad le ayudaron a sanar, no lo dejaban solo, el matrimonio Jiang le ayudó de muchas maneras, le dieron trabajo para solventar sus estudios, lo apoyaron con la carrera que escogió, le enseñaron a controlar sus celos, la verdad tu hermano es querido por muchas personas y él está agradecido con ellos a tal grado que de verdad los considera sus padres.

\- ¿Mi padre lo supo?

\- Sí, lo supo y quería apoyar a HuaiSang, pero bueno debes entender que tu padre se desentendió de él cuando era un niño, era comprensible que no quisiera nada de él, no estuvo ni cuando su madre murió, no pueden culparlo por su resentimiento.

\- Tienes razón, es lógico que no quiera nada de nosotros…mucho menos de mí, debe odiarme más que antes, tenía razón cuando dijo que no nos debía nada, y que yo lo necesitaba más de lo que él me necesitaba.

\- Cálmate MingJue, tienes que tener paciencia.

\- ¡¿Qué me calme?!, acabo de enterarme que mi destinado sufrió por MI culpa, que no lo protegí como le había prometido, me acosté con a-Yao para que nos viera… ¿cómo mierda se supone que me sienta?, - la voz quebrada de MingJue provocaba dolor en el pecho a Xichen, sus ojos contenían lagrimas amargas, estaba furioso consigo mismo, - mi padre supo lo que le pasó y aun así no me dijo nada, ¿qué hizo él para buscar a ese maldito?

\- … No hizo nada, como te dije, no hubo absolutamente nada, no hubo violación que perseguir aunque hubiera semen en el lugar HuaiSang no fue abusado y con eso es imposible que se pueda solicitar una demanda, no había delito que perseguir.

\- ¿E-eso…eso es todo o aún hay más?

\- Por el momento eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, lo demás… HuaiSang tiene que escucharlo, es la última petición de esa persona, lo siento MingJue, sé que te duele, aquel día… él no fue el único que pasó por algo que no recuerda, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Tengo que verlo, tengo que… pedirle perdón, - el dolor, frustración y la voz entrecortada era doloroso.

\- No, déjalo estar por el momento, te daré un consejo, si vas y te disculpas, él sabrá que sabes lo que pasó y pensará que lo haces por lastima, sé que en realidad querías estar con él, supongo estabas esperando a que madurara no lo sé, pero te sugiero que actúes como si no supieras nada, pero evita confrontaciones fuertes con él, aunque aparente que es fuerte, en el fondo sigue siendo ese chico dulce y frágil, no lo lastimes más.

\- ¡Aaggh maldición!, merezco la muerte, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que le he dicho?, - el alfa ya no pudo controlarse más, ese coraje que sentía hacia él mismo salió, - le dije prácticamente que era un cualquiera, cuando es quien más ha sufrido, me dijo _“reza porque quiera siquiera escucharte y porque te perdone”,_ ahora veo que no pasara ninguna de las dos cosas, si fuera él me iría y no volvería.

\- Ya te lo dije, si se llegan a encontrar por favor no lo lastimes más y no le digas lo que sabes, acércate poco a poco.

\- Será difícil, ese alfa se lo llevó con él no sé a dónde, necesito verlo.

\- No lo busques, dale tiempo, para él es mucho más doloroso, tú también tienes que calmarte, eres listo encontraras la manera de arreglar las cosas, y si no lo logras, mínimo gánate su perdón.

\- Tengo mucho que pensar Xichen, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

\- Está bien me voy, no hagas ninguna tontería, - mentalmente hizo la anotación de pasar a ver a MingJue.

Le preocupaba el semblante del mayor, le dolía verlo de esa manera después de todo era su mejor amigo, se equivocó, pero solo conocía una parte de la historia, no sabía cómo reaccionará cuando sepa lo demás, se sentirá traicionado, engañado, posiblemente culpable.

Salió de la casa dirigiéndose a su camioneta, pensando que solo quedaba esperar a que ese momento llegue, pero mientras ese día llegaba en lo que debía enfocarse era en el caso de su hermano, en la manera de proteger a su omega, será muy difícil contenerse, verlo todos los días con ese delicioso aroma a loto seduciéndolo, provocándolo, le atraía ese rostro de enfadado, estaba seguro que en la intimidad su rostro sería erótico, la camioneta comenzaba llenarse de un ligero aroma a café, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios al recordar el tacto de los labios del menor contra los suyos, son tan suaves, debería de dejar de pensar en eso o cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaría a doler.

Lo que tenía que hacer era ir a ver a WangJi, quería saber que era lo que había pasado, saber cómo estaba Mo y tratar de averiguar cómo se encontraba HuaiSang.

Fue un día completamente difícil, pero era apenas el inicio, de ahora en adelante los encuentros estarán llenos de tensión… ¿sexual o de odio?, eso estaba por definirse.


	8. Melancolia

Xichen se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano para escuchar de su propia boca lo que había sucedido, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, lo que acababa de revelar a MingJue lo había dejado mal, había tratado por todos los medios ayudar a HuaiSang sin llegar a ninguna parte… hasta que esa persona decidió hablar y contarle la verdad, había soltado una parte de la historia, pero lo que faltaba por revelar era aún peor.

Su cabeza palpitaba debido al estrés ocasionado, y para colmo el enfrentamiento con Cheng había sido…no sabía cómo describirlo, no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para besarlo y decirle que era suyo, tuvo suerte de que solo le aventara cosas y no que le cortara cierta parte de su cuerpo… lo necesitaría más adelante, sin querer una sonrisa se dibujó en esos finos labios, ansiaba que llegara pronto ese día, pero sería paciente.

Llegó al edificio, y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su hermano, no hubo necesidad de anunciarlo pues la señorita sabía que era el único que podía entrar sin ser anunciado.

Lo vio, su dorada mirada estaba fija en su escritorio, su rostro completamente inexpresivo como siempre… ¿qué había pasado?

\- WangJi, ¿qué sucede, estas bien?, - acercándose a toda prisa.

\- Mmmm, llegó esto, - tomó del escritorio un sobre, el cual estaba completamente intacto, le había dicho que no tocara nada que llegara, la firma de esa persona… un sobre color negro, con el nombre Lan WangJi escrito con una hermosa caligrafía escrita con tinta blanca.

\- ¿La tocaste?, - no podía apartar la vista de ese sobre, tenía que llevarla a que la analizaran.

\- Mmm no, cuando llegue de la reunión estaba aquí.

\- Espera, - sacó su celular y habló a cierto tsundere, - hola cariño, claro lo que digas amor, te llamo porque a mi hermano le llegó una carta, la misma de esa persona, - mientras hablaba salía de la oficina iba a recepción por una bolsita de plástico necesitaba guardar ese sobre.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga?, voy camino a casa de HuaiSang, tengo que ver a tu amigo y a mi hermano.

\- Espera no me cuelgues, WangJi, ¿sabes la dirección de HuaiSang?

\- Mmm, la sé, - sin más Lan Zhan se levantó, pensaba ponerse su abrigo, pero recordó en donde y con quién se encontraba, un motivo más para ir, - vamos.

\- Mi hermano tiene la dirección, nos vemos ahí…por favor no me arrojes nada, - antes de colgar el menor le dedicó un improperio digno de él.

\- WangJi, ¿Dónde está tu abrigo? 

\- Él lo tiene.

\- Dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿por qué enviaste a MingJue a buscar a Mo?

\- Tenían que hablar, ¿pasó algo malo?

\- WangJi, ellos discutieron muy fuerte, al parecer HuaiSang habló a un alfa y éste fue por él, MingJue estaba furioso, tuve que decirle cosas que su hermano me pidió no dijera. Por la noche tenemos que ir a ver a MingJue, aparentemente estaba tranquilo, pero fue bastante duro lo que le conté, y no le dije todo.

\- Mmm, ¿tiene qué ver con lo que te pasó a ti?, - Xichen no se sorprendió pues su hermano siempre ha sido bastante suspicaz.

\- … Sí, tiene que ver con lo que me pasó, aunque no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que aquél día me encontré con Jiang Cheng, tanto sus colegas como los míos decidieron ir a un bar, no sé qué fue lo qué pasó exactamente, cuando desperté en mi habitación, solo había un ligero aroma a flor de loto flotando en la habitación.

\- Hermano… ¿él y tú?

\- Eso es lo que quisiera saber, porque desperté completamente desnudo y… fluidos, cuando quise encontrarlo me dijeron que había salido sin dar aviso a nadie, así que no lo sé, no lo recuerdo estaba tomado, y él me dejó muy en claro que su destinado sufre de lagunas mentales.

\- Mmm, ¿por qué le hablaste?

\- … nunca dije que fue a él a quien le hable… ¿cómo…?

\- Mmm.

\- Bien, como sea, llegué a la oficina porque me dijeron que habían encontrado a quien me ayudaría con tu caso… no sé si es buena o mala suerte, pero el abogado que me ayudará es Jiang Cheng, discutimos y también… lo bese, - no quería sonreír, pero no podía evitar recordar sus labios, su aroma.

\- Mmm…

\- Lo sé, es una locura, después de eso comenzó a insultarme…cuando recibí la llamada de MingJue diciendo que había discutido fuerte con HuaiSang, no estoy seguro de si fue una buena o mala idea que lo mandaras a él.

\- Tienen que arreglar sus problemas, tienen que hablar para que eso suceda.

\- Pero pelaron, ¿crees que eso ayude?

\- Lo hará, son fuertes, MingJue aceptará lo que siente y peleara por él… si no lo hace lo perderá, - si había alguien que sabía leer a cualquier persona era WangJi, al no hablar demasiado había desarrollado otro tipo de sentido, era empático, aunque lo demostrara, - ¿vamos?

\- Me dijiste que tu omega tiene tu abrigo, ¿cómo es que lo tiene?

\- El celo de Mo y de su alfa lo alteraron, lo encerré aquí, cuando volví estaba cubierto con mi abrigo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no está aquí?

\- HuaiSan vino por Mo para llevarlo a su casa, a petición del alfa, Wei WuXian se quedó dormido, lo lleve en brazos hasta el carro de su amigo para que lo llevara a descansar.

Eso era sorprendente, WangJi llevando en brazos a alguien cuando no toleraba el contacto físico, eso sería digno de ver.

\- Ahora entiendo, ¿vamos?

\- Mmm.

… En casa de HuaiSang…

Se encontraba un Wei WuXian paseándose nerviosamente por toda la sala, las feromonas de ese chico lo estaban mareando, ¿cuánto tiempo piensa Wen Ning que él aguantaría?, ¿cómo diablos terminó él fuera de su trabajo y con ese abrigo con un delicioso aroma a sándalo?, no tenía la menor idea, necesitaba tener a shijie a su lado, mimándolo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

\- Quero ir a casa, - el omega se lamentaba que todos tomaran la impulsiva decisión de salir a trabajar donde HuaiSang tenía compromisos, - extraño a shijie. 

Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de una manera bastante brusca, era Jiang Cheng, pereciera que hubiera corrido una maratón, respiraba agitadamente y gotas de sudor bañaban su frente.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasó?, ¿por qué estás aquí tan temprano y por qué estás tan agitado?, - corrió a socorrer a su agitado hermano.

\- E-el …to …puso…

\- … Espera, respira hondo, no quiero que te desmayes… ¿te sientes mejor?, - pasándole un vaso de agua, - tómala despacio no quiero que te ahogues, si mueres Madam Yu me matará.

\- No seas idiota, estoy bien… me enteré que HuaiSang se puso muy mal por culpa de ese maldito, venía en camino, pero el estúpido auto de averió y tuve que venir corriendo, eso fue todo… bueno casi, tenemos que hablar los cuatro y muy seriamente… y ver qué haremos… especialmente contigo, - aún no podía decirle nada a Wei WuXian, tenían que estar todos.

\- Co-conmigo, ¿qué pasa conmigo?, - su mirada era triste y tenía sus ojitos con lagrimas contenidas.

Wanyin no pudo responder pues tocaban de manera insistente a la puerta, fue y abrió, dos hermosos alfas estaban ahí parados.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?, ¿tienes un maldito gemelo?

\- Cariño, él es WanJi mi hermano menor, estamos aquí para saber de nuestro amigo.

\- No, me digas cariño, olvídate de que se repita lo que sucedió en esa oficina, - odiaba que le hablara de una manera tan confianzuda, no eran amigos, no eran cercanos.

\- Sí, claro…eso lo veremos, - ¿sería lo correcto provocarlo?, si las miradas mataran él ya estaría muerto.

Mientras tanto Lan Zhan se hizo espacio para poder entrar a la casa, lo que vio le hizo apresurar sus pasos quedando frente a frente al chico más hermoso que sus ojos han contemplado, aún se encontraba envuelto en su abrigo, el cabello suelto que le llega arriba de los hombros, pero sus ojitos tenían lagrimas contenidas, el alfa lo único que hizo fue jalar al menor y envolverlo en sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como su camisa se humedecía con las lágrimas de su omega.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, - extendiendo sus brazos esperando que el menor aceptara su abrazo.

\- E-ext-traño a mi hermana, quiero irme de aquí, - avanzando lentamente hasta quedar envuelto en esos fuertes brazos, inhalando ese delicioso aroma.

\- Mmm, - desearía poder tenerlo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo, no había manera en que lo dejara ir, poco a poco se lo demostraría.

Wei WuXian levanto ligeramente su rostro lloroso, que aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas su sonrisa era preciosa.

\- Y el celo de tu amigo no me está ayudando, tampoco es conveniente que ustedes estén aquí, podría ser peligroso, ¿cómo es que no les afecta?

\- Cuñado, no nos afecta porque hemos convivido con ese niño desde que era pequeño, y porque tenemos un duro entrenamiento a cuestas.

\- Yo si fuera tú no diría esas palabras a la ligera, - Wei WuXian sabía que su hermano estaba frustrado y con ganas de romperle las piernas a ese alfa… tendría suerte que solo fueran las piernas, como siga provocándolo de esa manera dudaba que llegara a tener descendencia algún día.

\- ¡Oye!, eres un imbécil ni yo soy tu “cariño” ni mi hermano tu “cuñado”, deja de acosarme.

\- Cariño, ¿quién dijo que me refería a nuestra relación?, creo que olvidas que WangJi es el destinado de tu hermano, - el tono de burla no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, Wei Wuxian tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Lan Zhan y Jiang Cheng decidieron ignorarlo.

\- Y a todo esto… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, - Wei Ying estaba feliz de ver a su hermoso alfa frente a él, - antes de que me respondan quiero saber algo… ¿quién le dijo al hermano de HuaiSang que viniera por el chico bonito?, - su radiante sonrisa podía engañar a los alfas…más no a su hermano, - y bien… ¿quién nos hizo ese favor?

\- Mmmm, yo fui.

\- … ¡¿Tienes idea de lo qué ocasionaste?!, ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?, - bruscamente se zafó del abrazo, ¿por qué tenía que haber hecho semejante idiotez?

\- Tenían que hablar.

\- Ja, hablar, ese tipo le dijo de todo a HuaiSang, no habló, le gritó, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que él sintió?, estamos hablando de su maldito destinado, eres hermoso de verdad… pero esta vez te equivocaste, - no controlaba sus palabras, no se daba cuenta que hacía sentir culpable a Lan WangJi.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no lo sientes, no escuchaste lo que le dijo, dio a entender que HuiSan era un cualquiera, no quiero que le vuelva hacer daño, aléjate de mí, esteré trabajando contigo hasta que los asuntos de HuaiSang se arreglen, después de eso nos largamos - no sabía el motivo, pero sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho, como si hubiese cometido un error al decir esas palabras.

Lan WangJi, no respondió pero no apartaba su mirada de ese chico, si pensaba que lo dejaría salir corriendo estaba equivocado, tenía tiempo para hacerle cambiar de opinión y decidiera quedarse a su lado, sabía que sería complicado, pero no dejaría que los problemas de sus hermanos y amigos lo alejaran de él, tenía que pensar bien como acercarse, enamorarlo… hacer que no pueda estar sin él, sin forzar nada, si estaban juntos sería porque querían no porque el destino lo haya decidido, aunque las palabras de Wei Wuxian le habían lastimado, su alfa se sentía ¿triste?, solo unos cuantos días bastaron para que le hiciera ser consciente de lo que son los sentimientos y la necesidad de sentir el contacto de alguien más.

\- No lo hará, - era el turno del segundo Lan para hablar, tratando de interceder por su amigo… aunque fuera un poco, también para evitar que su hermano hiciera o dijera algo inapropiado, - MingJue… no le hará daño, de verdad, é-él solo… solo estaba equivocado.

\- Tu migo siempre estuvo equivocado, dime ¿sabe por lo que él ha pasado?, - Jiang Cheng se estaba enojando lo dejaba claro su acido aroma, - ¿sabe lo que le ocurrió?, ¡habla maldición!, ¡¿lo sabe?!, ¿qué te dijo cuando habló contigo por teléfono?

\- … Él sabe lo que le ocurrió, me hizo decírselo y está arrepentido, ¿crees que no le duele saber que lo ha juzgado mal?, ¿Qué no le duele saber lo que pasó?, ¿saber que le llamó y él no respondió?, ¿sentirse mal por no haberlo protegido como le prometió?, ¿crees que para él es fácil?, ¡RESPONDE!, - dándose cuenta muy tarde de que había usado su voz de alfa, viendo la mirada temerosa de Jiang Cheng y del hermano de éste.

\- Hermano, - Lan Zhan se estaba enfadando, ¿cómo pudo su hermano usar su voz contra Wei WuXian?, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Wei Ying arremetía furioso contra el primer jade.

\- ¡¿Y crees que lo es para HuaiSang?!, deja que te diga que él no es el único estúpido, ¿sabes acaso cómo tu amigo trató al mío hace un rato?, ¿sabes el motivo por el cual mi hermano te odia?

\- ¡Wei WuXian, no te atrevas!, - el rostro de Jiang Cheng estaba pálido, - no lo digas.

\- Perdóname tienes razón no es mi historia para contar, lo siento, pero… , - fijando su gris mirada en la de Xichen, sentía aún el coraje y resentimiento de haber visto nuevamente a HuaiSan herido por segunda vez por su propio destinado, - dijiste que tu amigo sabía lo que había pasado, ¿dices que él está sufriendo?, te diré algo, no ha sufrido lo suficiente, él lo sabe ahora porque TÚ se lo dijiste, de no haberlo hecho seguiría pensando cosas que no son de HuaiSang, si hubiera sido él quien le contara no lo creería, ¿ahora lo tátara con cariño?, ja si crees que HuaiSang es tonto deja que te diga que no lo es, sabrá que ese cambio es por lastima, - con el corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente por temor a la reacción de su alfa ante lo que le diría, - y tú Lan WangJi… ¿te has puesto en los zapatos de mi amigo?, ¿pensaste bien lo que hacías cuando mandabas a ese alfa a esta casa?

\- …

\- Ustedes no nos merecen, - acercándose a un Lan Zhan de rostro inexpresivo pero pálido y un brillo de dolor en sus dorados ojos, le acariciaba la mejilla sintiendo la calidez en esa suave piel, - tú no me hiciste nada, pero tu único defecto es tu familia, y tu único error fue actuar de manera impulsiva, provocado que tu amigo dañara al mío…como dije trabajaré contigo hasta que los asuntos de HuaiSang terminen, después de eso no nos volverán a ver, - lo decía con mucha seguridad, pero su corazón dolía con cada palabra, aunque no hubo cambio algún en ese hermoso rostro sabía que le había hecho daño.

\- Tienes razón al estar furioso, pero te aseguro que MingJue no le hará más daño, él no siente lastima por HuaiSang, si tratara de acercarse a él ¿ustedes lo impedirían?, ¿no dejarían que tratara de enmendar sus errores?, a mí me puedes decir lo que quieras, pues aseguras tener razones para odiarme… pero a mi hermano no le puedes hacer daño solo por la familia que tiene, no lo lastimes a él por los errores de otro.

\- Veamos si de verdad lo trata bien…y si HuaiSan le cree, si lo hace lo aceptaremos sin rechistar, - girando a ver a WangJi que se encontraba cabizbajo, - ¿si me entrego a ti, me cuidaras, protegerás y no dejarás que el problema de nuestra familia nos afecte y no te pondrás de parte de tu hermano cada vez que se peleé con Jiang Cheng?, - dirigiendo una mirada seria al segundo jade, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, la cual ya conocía.

\- Mmmm, lo haré, - su contundente respuesta dejo mudos al otro alfa como a los dos omegas.

\- Cariño, lo dices en el calor del momento, lo único que sé que no cumplirías es no ponerte del lado de tu hermano, hagas lo que hagas es tu familia, no puedes darle la espalda, así como yo no puedo darle la espalda al mío - acercándose aún más a Lan Zhan, con su corazón palpitando rápida y fuertemente, poniéndose de puntillas rosando suavemente sus labios con los del hermoso alfa, - nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, por favor hagamos de cuenta que no… que no somos destinados.

Lan Zhan no entendía cómo era posible que ese chico pudiera hacer lo que nadie había logrado hacer… herirlo, su pecho dolía, trataría de no presionarlo, aunque lo que más quisiera fuera tomarlo en sus brazos, protegerlo de todo, sabía que no sería fácil tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, pero poco a poco encontraría la manera de llegar a su corazón, volverse indispensable para él, hacer no pueda vivir sin él, su aroma, caricias, presencia… que lo ame, necesitaba sentirse mimado por él, querido, no había tenido esa necesidad de que alguien más hiciera todo ese tipo de cosas con él, recordaba a sus padres, pero después de su muerte no volvió a sentir ese calor que tanto anhelaba.

\- Mmm, - su rostro inexpresivo no dejaba ver lo herido que se sentía en ese momento.

Xichen sabía lo que su hermano sentía y pensaba con solo mirarlo, estaba dolido por ese rechazo, pero entendía, lo cual le hacía ver que había cometido un error bastante grande, había usado su voz contra Wanyin, sus ojos parecían maldecirlo a cada segundo, no podía culparlo.

\- Wanyin, pe-perdón por gritarte…lo siento, - haciendo el intento de acariciar la pálida mejilla de Jiang Cheng, que apartó su rostro impidiendo el contacto del alfa.

\- Claro, lo sientes, no eres diferente a tu amigo, no dudaste al defenderlo, te ayudare en tu caso, pero no esperes nada más, ni siquiera sabes…, no sabes nada, - su tono era la decepción, si en algún momento llegó a pensar que podría perdonar a ese adorable alfa… ahora lo dudaba, - por favor vallanse.

\- Wanyin y-yo…

\- ¡Que se larguen maldita sea!, déjennos solos, ustedes no son más que una maldita complicación en nuestras vidas otra cosa… nunca, ¡jamás! vuelvas a utilizar tu maldita voz para callarme… ¿entendiste?

Xichen había cometido un grave error y ahora lo estaba pagando, dudaba que la escena que ocurrió en la oficina volviera a repetirse, o tal vez sí, pero le costara mucho que eso pasara, por el momento lo más inteligente que podía hacer era darle su espacio.

Lan Zhan por su parte, se debatía entre darle su espacio a Wei WuXian o llevarlo lejos, de alguna manera tenía que protegerlo sin que lo supiera, tenía que asegurarse que nada le pasara, y estaba seguro que Xichen haría exactamente lo mismo con ese omega de mal carácter.

Así son ellos, protectores, pero en ese momento ambos se sentían mal, habían sido rechazados, lo cual no significaba que se dieran por vencidos.

\- WangJi… vámonos.

\- Mmmm.

\- Nos vemos mañana jefe, - en el momento en que Lan Zhan trató de quitarle su abrigo, éste le gruño de manera amenazante, si por él fuera jamás se lo devolvería… lo haría, cuando el aroma dejara de percibirse en él- esto se queda conmigo.

\- Mmm, úsalo, - de alguna manera le reconfortaba que quisiera tener algo de él a su lado.

\- Por cierto, Wei WuXian, debes tener cuidado, tu hermano te pondrá al tanto de la situación, abogado, no vemos mañana a primera hora en la oficina, - el tono con que lo dijo le dejo un mal sabor de boca a Jiang Cheng, haciéndole sentirse culpable por correrlo de la casa.

Los alfas salieron de la casa cabizbajos, ambos tenían esa sensación de pérdida en el pecho. 

Lan Zhan no quería irse, pero la mirada triste de Wei Wuxian le hizo cambiar de parecer, tiempo es lo que necesitaba.  
Xichen, necesitaba saber lo que había hecho, tenía esa amarga sensación de que le hizo algo inapropiado a Jiang Cheng, y el hecho de que usó su voz en él, fueron cada uno hacia su auto para dirigirse a casa de MingJue, los tres tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, también discutir sobre el acosador de Lan WangJi.

Dentro de la casa ambos omegas estaban idos, tenían una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabían qué hacer, necesitaban que Wen Ning regresara a casa para que ellos pudieran ir donde se encontraba HuaiSang, necesitaban desahogarse, los tres tenáin sentimientos encontrados, estaban dolidos, con Ning no podrían contar ya que tenía un “asunto” que atender.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió anunciando la llegara del alfa, se encontraba agitado, su cabello estaba revuelto de una manera que le hacía ver sexi, su ropa color negro, le daban un aura intimidante pero que atraía miradas.

\- ¡Rollito de canela!, por fin llegas, - Wei Ying comenzó a llorar no sabía si de felicidad por ver a su amigo, corrió a abrazarlo el alfa no dudó en devolver ese gesto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué están así de decaídos, donde esta HuaiSang?

\- Necesito que te calmes porque tus feromonas nos e-están afe-afectando, mejor ve con ese chico te necesita, nosotros vamos con tu tío y con HuaiSang, él no está bien…, - Jiang Cheng no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, sino hasta que Wen Ning la limpió tiernamente con sus dedos, - y nosotros tampoco.

\- Fue un error venir a este lugar, vamos por ropa Wei WuXian, nos quedaremos en casa de RuoHan hasta que tu… ammm omega se calme, solo te pediré algo, no hagas lo mismo que hizo ese idiota… no lo lastimes, ¿está bien?

\- Los matare, - el alfa había gruñido impidiendo que los omegas entendieran sus palabras, - no haré nada, se controlarme, prometo cuidarlo, vallan por ropa para ustedes y para HuaiSang, iré a verlos en cuanto esto pase.

\- Por cierto, Ning… ¿cómo le hiciste para salir del hospital en tu primer día?

\- Hablé con el director, le comenté que mi omega estaba en celo y necesitaba cuidarlo.

\- Wooow, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y ya es “tu omega”, ahora nos harás a un lado, ¿cierto?, - lo sucedido había dejado mal a Wei Ying, estaba deprimido, había rechazado a su destinado y su omega le recriminaba, se sentía mal.

\- Cariño, ustedes son mis amigos, jamás les daría la espalda me duele que pienses eso, él es mi destinado, pero eso no significa que mi lealtad cambie, - en ningún momento había soltado ese delgado cuerpo, le dolía ver a sus amigos de esa manera, y por culpa de esos tipos.

\- E-está bien, si tú lo dices, no me queda de otra que creerte.

\- No me crees, mira, si me pones a escoger entre él y ustedes, no dudaría en escogerlos a ustedes, ¿por qué?, porque ustedes me acogieron, me dieron su amistad cuando todos se dedicaban a pisotearme… no dudes nunca de mi cariño por ustedes, ¿está bien?

\- E-está bien, perdóname Ning, so-solo que l-lo rechace, le di-dije que no que-quería nada con él, - Wei Ying se abrazaba más fuerte del alfa, éste lo consolaba, sabía que le dolía, el rostro de Jiang Cheng no era diferente, también sufría, - A-Cheng, cariño, ¿no crees que es hora de que hables con él?, si no se soluciona nada al menos tú quédate tranquilo.

\- Necesito tiempo Ning, cuando Mo XuanYu ve a casa de tu tío tengo que decir algo y no es bueno, - tenía que ponerlos al tanto de lo que pasaba con el tal Lan WuangJi y el riesgo que podría correr Wei WuXian, - vamos Wei Ying, Wen Ning tiene asuntos que atender.

Ambos omegas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sacando un poco de ropa, para poder llevar con ellos, al igual que ropa para HuaiSang, Wei Ying aprovechó para hacer una llamada a RuoHan, necesitaba olvidar, aunque fuera solo por ese día quería perderse por completo, seguro al siguiente día estará como si nada hubiese pasado… seguramente sus amigos están en la misma situación.

Al salir de las habitaciones no encontraban a Wen Ning, pero comenzaron a notar dos aromas mezclándose canela y jazmín, una extraña combinación, pero era bastante fuerte y atrayente, salieron de la casa sin despedirse siquiera del alfa, dirigiéndose al auto del abogado.

\- ¿Qué haremos Jiang Cheng?, me siento miserable por haberlo rechazado, y-yo ha-había esperado que mi destinado no tuviera ese tipo de problemas, ahora todo es más difícil, lo peor de todo es que trabajaré con él, - sentía ganas de llorar, desahogarse, gritar, insultar, maldecir su suerte, su corazón le dolía al recordar ese bello rostro, saber que le había hecho daño su rechazo.

\- Wei WuXian, escucha bien lo que te diré… tú eres un gran tipo, tienes un corazón de oro, si de verdad quieres llegar a algo con él hazlo, no dejes que nuestros problemas interfieran, - un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios, viéndolo de reojo y su tono de reclamo no se hizo esperar, - en ese momento lo estabas condicionando, nunca lo hagas, y lo aclaro, no estoy diciendo que deben agradarte sus amigos o su hermano, lo mismo aplica con Wen Ning, si ustedes se lo proponen podrán saber llevar la situación, es hora de que alguien sea feliz en este pequeño y desastroso grupo, si quieres intentarlo, ve por él, nosotros los apoyaremos, por eso somos una familia.

\- M-me da miedo, miedo de no ser lo que él espera.

\- En vez de saltar a conclusiones, trata de conocerlo, actúa como realmente eres, si se enamora de ti, que sea de tu yo real, pero no dejes que te cambie, tal vez sea interesante ya que se ve que es muy reservado y eso lo convierte en una víctima para ti, - internamente seguía preocupado, tenía que hacerles saber la situación, tal vez incitar a su hermano de corazón de ir por su alfa sea un error, pero quería verlo feliz, no quería ver esa mirada de tristeza.

Un tenso silenció se formó mientras llegaban a donde se hospedaba Wen RuoHan, estaban ansiosos por ver a su amigo.

Jiang Cheng se sentía culpa, se suponía que debían cuidar de HuaiSang, y ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, que ese bastardo lo hirió nuevamente, de la peor manera, cuando supiera la verdad llorará lágrimas de sangre, se arrepentirá, de ver a su amigo al lado de ese bastardo que solo lo hacía llorar a verlo con RuoHan que a pesar de la diferencia de edad no le impidió enamorarse de su amigo, le hacía reir, HuaiSang es muy despistado que nunca se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del alfa hacía él, ahora tal vez este no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conquistarlo.

\- ¿Qué piensas Jiang Cheng?

\- ¿Crees que HuaiSang le dé una oportunidad a RuoHan?

\- No lo sé, no lo sé…realmente no lo sé.

\- Se te están pegando las mañas de ese mocoso, - reía internamente, el niégalo todo de su amigo y sus frases, que los sacaban de situaciones molestas o incomodas, - respóndeme.

\- La verdad no sé lo que pase por esa cabecita suya, podría darle una oportunidad, pero sabemos que está enamorado de su hermano, tú mismo lo dijiste iniciar algo por despecho nunca deja nada bueno, HuaiSang merece ser feliz, no fingir serlo, pero RuoHan lo ama y no merece que solo lo ilusione, y que juegue con él.

\- Tienes razón, RuoHan ya sufrió mucho a causa de esa mujer, cuando conoció a HuaiSang sus ojos volvieron a brillar con sus ocurrencias, poco a poco se fue enamorando, este tipo merece ser feliz, ayudó mucho para que ese chiquillo superara su depresión.

\- Ha sido nuestro ángel de la guarda, cubría nuestras travesuras con tus padres, lo que esa mujer hizo fue imperdonable, si te soy sincero, he llegado a pensar que lo que RuoHan siente…no es amor, sino agradecimiento porque su cercanía lo ayudó, ambos se ayudaron a sanar.

\- Puede ser que tengas razón, y a quien ha cubierto más veces ha sido a ustedes dos, - meneaba la cabeza intentando no reír, su hermano siempre con su descaro natural, alejaba a quienes se acercaban al alfa con intenciones nada serias, - esa mujer estuvo a nada de acabar con él, merece ser feliz.

Que rápido se movía el alfa, dejó el hotel y consiguió que le alquilaran una bonita casa, dejaba boquiabiertos a los omegas, bajaron del auto llevando consigo sus pertenencias, tocaron a la puerta, apareciendo un Wen RuoHan con una apariencia que a cualquiera se le haría agua la boca, su pantalón se ajustaba a esas fuertes piernas, si había algo que a Wei Ying le gustaba de ese hombre era su trasero, la playera de manga corta dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos, ese perfecto estómago, la intensa mirada de esos dos chicos no hacían más que provocar que el alfa riera, eran unos niños, aunque no le molestaba que lo admiraran.

\- Miren nada más, llegaron dos bellezas más a esta humilde morada, entren libremente, por propia voluntad, y dejen parte de la felicidad que traen - esa voz y esa sonrisa deberían ser un crimen.

\- No sonrías o tendrán que llevarme a emergencias, eres un demonio y no hagas citas de los libros, en cuanto a la felicidad…, - sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el mayor, enterrando su carita silenciosamente llorosa.

El alfa rodeo ese pequeño cuerpo atrayéndolo hacía él, mirando a Jiang Cheng buscando alguna explicación de ese revoltoso estuviera de esa manera, mataría a esos alfas, al igual que Ning era muy sobreprotector con esos chiquillos, ese tundere también tenía una mirada triste aunque quisiera ocultarla, sentía como las lágrimas de Wei WuXian mojaban su cuello, le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, odiaba verlos así, se hizo a un lado aun sosteniendo a Wei Ying, dejando pasar a Jiang Cheng, sin esfuerzo alguno el alfa ingresó a la casa.

\- Wei WuXian, ¿ya estas mejor?, ¿qué sucedió?, - como pudo quitó la mochila que el menor aún tenía en su espalda, para poder sentarse en el sofá, sin quitarse de encima a ese chiquillo,- ¿no quieres hablar conmigo?, sabes que si lo haces te daré una recompensa.

\- ¿Sonrisa del emperador?, - Wei Ying aún no separaba su rostro del cuello de RuoHan, su aroma a cítricos le calmaban, lo hacían sentir mimado y querido, - ¿sabes?, serías un gran papá, - en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué pasó cariño, por qué estas triste?, - si había algo que RuoHan había aprendido era que Wei Ying al haber pedido a una edad temprana a sus padres, lo había convertido en blanco fácil de las burlas en la escuela, aun cuando los Jiang lo habían adoptado, sabía que se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía una gran similitud con él por eso lo consentía, sabía que le gustaba que lo mimaran y él no tenía problema en hacerlo, si no pudo hacerlo con el niño que pensaba era suyo, nadie podía impedirle dar cariño a ese chico, - ¿cariño no prefieres ir a mi habitación?, HuaiSang está dormido, ve a dormir un poco, ¿quieres?

Wei Ying se levantó asustando al alfa, salió corriendo a la habitación que el mayor le había dicho, no tenía sueño, estaba deprimido, sus amigos también y estaba seguro que RuoHan le daría su tan ansiado sonrisa del emperador, mientras él iba y despertaba a HuaiSang, el alfa cuestionaba con la mirada a Jiang Cheng.

\- Ya, no me veas así, el idiota está deprimido porque rechazó a su alfa, quiere darle una oportunidad, pero le da miedo.

\- Es natural, si está familiarizado con el tuyo y el hermano de HuaiSang, ese bastardo, si no fuera porque mi prioridad era HuaiSang le habría partido la cara, ¿y tú cómo estás?, por la cara que te cargas algo grave pasó.

Cuando Jiang Cheng estaba por responder, el sonido de pies bajando precipitadamente las escaleras lo impidieron, tal vez era lo mejor, todos tenían que estar presentes cuando dijera lo que había pasado, ahora que lo pensaba Xichen le dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle con lo sucedido eso no pasó, cuando lo vea al siguiente día le preguntaría.

Ambo omegas llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos dos, RuoHan fue por copas y por las botellas de sonrisa del emperador que tenía y que había prometido al escandaloso que estaba más serio de lo normal. 

\- Necesito hablar con ustedes, es algo serio y tiene que ver con tu alfa Wei WuXian, - vio como el rostro de éste comenzaba palidecer, HuaiSang le ayudó a sentarse junto a él en la alfombra.  
Cuando estuvieron todos sentados y con na copa en la mano, Jiang Cheng decidió hablar y decir lo que pasaba, la pregunta era ¿cómo lo tomará Wei Ying?, ¿qué decidirá?

\- Bien, hoy fui a la oficina me cambiaron con un abogado de la firma contraria, resulta que con quien voy a trabajar es con Lan Xhichen, la razón… un acosador esta tras su hermano Lan WangJi, hubo un abogado omega ayudando en el caso, lo secuestraron, violaron, lo golpearon dejándolo en coma, lo peor es que de ese ataque que sufrió quedó en cinta, ambas firmas creen que tiene que ver con el caso…, - su corazón palpitaba con violencia, no sabía cómo decir lo que tanto miedo le daba, tener problemas amorosos era una cosa pero que su hermano del alma corriera peligro de muerte por su alfa eso cambiaba todo, tenía miedo, - de ser así, Wei WuXian tú como su destinado estarías corriendo peligro.

\- Estas bromeando… ¡dime que es broma!, - el rostro de Wei Ying estaba muy pálido, ahora sentía como su omega se removía pidiendo estar al lado de Lan WangJi, en vez de servirse licor en la copa tomó directo de la botella desesperadamente, - por favor dime que él estará bien.

\- Tienes que estar tranquilo, no sé hasta dónde está llegando ese acoso, pero si llegas a notar algo raro por muy insignificante que sea, o algún cambio en la actitud de Lan WangJi tienes que decírmelo, si de verdad está dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, tendrá que demostrarlo cuidándote cuando nosotros no podemos, - no sabía si confiar en ese tipo, pero tendría que hacerlo por el bien de Wei WuXian, - Lan Huan me dijo que fue a ver a su hermano, al llegar a su oficina resultó que encontró un sobre, desconozco su contenido.

\- Pe-pero a-Cheng, si dices que atacaron al abogado que llevaba el caso significa que tú también corres peligro, ¿quién te protegerá a ti?, - la preocupación estaba plasmada en el tierno rostro del menor de los omegas, - rechaza ese caso… aunque si es con Xichen con quien trabajaras no debería preocuparme, si hay alguien en quien confío es en él, después de todo me ayudó cuando… cuando pasó “eso”.

\- N-no c-creo… no creo que sea tan de fiar, - su rostro sonrojado llamó la atención de los dos omegas y del alfa.

\- ¿Tienes algo más que decir aparte del acosador de mi alfa?, - aún estaba procesando esa información, pero no podía evitar burlarse de su hermano, - ¿qué pasó cuando fuiste a la oficina?, suelta la sopa. 

\- ¿Es otro alfa en mi lista negra?, - salía nuevamente el lado paternal de RuoHan, actuando como si celara a sus propios hijos, - ¿se propasó contigo y ahora tengo que partirle la cara?

El silencio de Jiang Cheng fue más que suficiente para que armara tremendo escándalo, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decían, en algún momento dejó deponerles atención al recordar esos labios devorando su boca, quería sentirlos nuevamente, quería… ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- ¡Hey!, tierra llamando a-Cheng, dinos qué fue lo que pasó, prometemos no ir a matarlo a menos que digas que quieras que lo hagamos… RuoHan sería feliz haciéndolo, - conocía a Xichen, sabía que era un hombre correcto y educado, pero ya había dañado una vez a su amigo, no podía creer que nuevamente hiciera algo, tendría que hablar con él largo y tendido, amenazarlo de ser necesario.

\- Bu-bueno… bueno cuando me explicaron lo que había pasado con el anterior abogado, llegaron a la conclusión de que debo estar marcado para poder estar dentro del caso, cuando nos quedamos solos, me volvió a decir la misma mierda, le dije que prefería dejarme marcar por otro alfa, a pesar de su rostro que parecía estar tranquilo… estaba enojado… me besó.

\- …

\- …

\- …

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban boquiabiertos, pues a pesar de que lo besaron sin su consentimiento no había muestras de enfado, lo que los sorprendía.

\- Y dinos, ¿te gustó?, después de todo tu primera vez fue con él, aunque no lo recuerde…, – Wei Ying había olvidado que RuoHan no lo sabía, - mierda

\- ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?, - ¿en qué momento esos niños habían crecido tanto?, no estaba molesto, ellos ya eran adultos y en edad de formar su propio camino.

\- Eres un idiota Wei WuXian, bueno nos encontramos en un evento, me di cuenta que era mi destinado, supongo que él también, estaba muy tomado, balbuceaba cosas que no entendía, - hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su copa, rellenándola nuevamente, - me tomó de la mano, me llevó a su habitación… lo hicimos, pero perdió el control y me mordió en el brazo, a la mañana siguiente fui a pedir algo de comida, cuando volví a la habitación él ya no estaba. Cuando nos encontramos nuevamente, no trató siquiera de acercarse a mí, así que fui a una farmacia para comprar pastillas anticonceptivas, pero cuando mi celo llegó aún tenía esa maldita marca, me dolió como el demonio, sufrí por su culpa, lo que más me dolió fue que me tratara con indiferencia, dijo que siempre notaba mi presencia por mi aroma, pero no recuerda lo que pasó ese día, se suponía que debía quedarme un día más, me fui sin avisar a nadie - ese dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho, no lo dejaba y ahora menos que nunca, trabajar con él y haber correspondido a ese beso no le ayudaría en nada, HuaiSang limpiaba sus mejillas quitando las lágrimas que no sabía en qué momento brotaron de sus ojos.

\- ¡Lo voy a matar!, ¿cómo demonios no va a recordar que se acostó con su omega, por dios ese tipo es un verdadero idiota, y no trates de defenderlo HuaiSang, a ti te ayudó pero destrozo a Jiang Cheng, - RuoHan estaba furioso nuevamente, lo último que quería era gritarle a ese chico al que tanto quería y asustarlo, ya tenía suficiente con la discusión con su hermano, - lo siento, ¿quieres que hable con él?

\- Ja ja ja, no, no hagas nada… no es como que yo lo haya rechazado, sé que está mal decirlo, pero se sintió como si fuera lo correcto, es más si tengo la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe lo haré, - la seguridad con la que lo dijo les agradaba a sus amigos omegas, pero al alfa…

\- Puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte, podrías caer en tu propia trampa, ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

\- A estas alturas ya no sé nada, bueno sé que quiero que me vuelva a tocar, pero no puedo olvidar lo que pasé, el dolor y la decepción que mis padres sintieron cuando se enteraron, ahora lo único que importa es mantenernos juntos, solo el tiempo se encargará de poner las cosas en su lugar.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos en esos momentos de sacar toda la mierda, HuaiSang, ¿por qué sigues protegiendo a ese bastardo?, ¿por qué no le dices lo que ocurrió?, - Wei Ying quería a su amigo, pero le daba coraje que no se defendiera de una mejor manera, dejando que ese idiota le hable como se le dé la gana.

\- Ya ha pasado mucho de eso, no veo caso tener que decirle, tampoco es como que le preocupe, - se puso a juguetear con su copa la cual estaba vacía, ¿en qué momento había ocurrido?, nadie se había dado cuenta que sin que nadie lo notara, cambiaba su copa con la del alfa, - ¿qué crees que haga si se lo digo?, no cambiara el hecho de que se acostó con otro, por mucho solo me podría pedir disculpas… si es que las acepto, ¿qué me pida una oportunidad?, ja ja ja eso lo dudo, si lo hiciera sería solo por lastima… y no la quiero, lo que quisiera es que me ame, pero no lo hará.

\- Eso lo entendemos, pero podrías enfrentarlo, no eres un cobarde, nos lo demostraste de varias maneras, - Jiang Cheng, sabía que su amigo podía darle una buena batalla verbal, - saliste adelante a pesar de todo, haz que ruegue que lo perdones.

\- En cuanto a eso de que se enamore de ti… bueno no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, pero si decides hacerlo, sabes que puedes salir muy mal, eso es una decisión muy delicada, - le dio una sonrisa juguetona y a la vez cálida que lo calmaba, - solo recuerda te acabas de reencontrar con él, acabas de pasar por un mal momento por su culpa, te ha humillado y dicho de todo, ¿no crees que mereces a un alfa que te valore y te ame como mereces?

\- Y-yo… yo n-no l-lo sé, - se tapó sus oídos y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado hacía otro, - no lo sé, no lo sé, y-yo no lo sé, no quiero dañar a nadie, pe-pero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por tu hermano?, - RuoHan sabía que lo suyo posiblemente sea una pelea perdida, siempre ha sabido que el corazón de HuaiSang pertenece al bastardo de su hermano

\- … Cuando fui por primera vez a casa de mi padre y conocí a mi “hermano mayor” quede alucinado con él, antes de que pasara lo que pasó, él era amable conmigo, me mimaba, me trataba con delicadeza, con cariño, cuando mi madre murió él me consolaba, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado de él, era un caballero conmigo, - dejó salir un cansado suspiro, sabía que si seguía hablando de esos momentos bonitos que había pasado con él lloraría, - él no era así como es, llegó un momento en que dijo que formalizaría nuestra relación, que hablaría con nuestro padre, pero si me vio en la cama con “otro” de cierta manera entiendo que se pusiera furioso.

\- No te atrevas a seguir defendiéndolo y protegiéndolo, ¿por qué en vez de haber hecho semejante estupidez como la que hizo no te reclamó?, en ese momento tú le habrías dicho la verdad, ese tal Xichen hubiera respaldado lo que decías, - decir que el alfa estaba enojado era decir poco, estaba furioso ante la necedad de HuaiSang, - él no tendría motivos para insultarte.

Un tenso silencio se formó a causa de ese cuestionamiento, HuaiSang no sabía la respuesta, amaba a su hermano a pesar del daño que le hizo, a diferencia de Jiang Cheng él no tenía un recuerdo donde hayan compartido intimidad, si lo tuviera cabía la posibilidad de que le dejara ir y comenzar a vivir su vida, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo su omega le recordaba a que su corazón ya tenía dueño, si MingJue demostraba que lo amaba, sin dudar lo perdonaría, no podía negarlo, ansiaba estar con él, sentir su toque, sus labios en su cuerpo, pero si en vez de eso le demostraba que el destino se había equivocado con ellos, igual lo dejaría ir aunque le doliera.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero RuoHan tiene razón, nada justifica la manera en que ese tipo te ha tratado, pudo hablar en vez de ir y meterse con otro, si en algún momento ese tipo se acerca con fines “románticos”,… no le pongas las cosas fáciles, haz que sufra, cuéntale la verdad, hazle ver que se equivoca contigo, tú no te has acostado con nadie debido al trauma que te dejo ese mal episodio, a la mierda ¡eras un niño!, si en algún momento descubrimos quién fue quien hizo esa bajeza le romperé la cara, - Jiang Cheng también estaba bastante enojado, si comparaba su situación con la de HuaiSang, ese niño había sufrido de la peor manera.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que aún soy virgen?, no es como que les cuente todo lo que hago, - le molestaba que saltaran a ese tipo de conclusiones vergonzosas.

\- Yo te responderé, todos lo sabemos porque tú eres un chico tierno, eres fiel a tu corazón, aunque te lo hayan destrozado, en el fondo si te acostaras con otro sería como si traicionaras a tu destinado, conociste su mejor lado y te aferras a ese recuerdo, y lo sigues haciendo a pesar de como te ha tratado, - Wei Ying acariciaba tiernamente el rostro del menor, - todo este tiempo inconscientemente te has reservado para él.

\- … Yo estuve a nada de acostarme con un compañero de la facultad, pero su voz no era la de él, sus manos no eran las de él… nunca me acosté con MingJue y el maldito me echó a perder para cualquiera, - no pudo contener más ese llanto causado por el dolor de saber que de verdad nunca dejó de pensar en su hermano. 

RuoHan se dio cuenta de todo con ese silencio, no tenía oportunidad con él, pero no lo dejaría solo, si ese alfa quería conquistarlo, él se encargaría de ponerlo a prueba, al parecer estaba destinado a pasar su vida en soledad, sin sentir lo que es sentirse amado por alguien… tener una familia, tal vez algo malo había hecho en su vida pasada que en esta se la está cobrando.

Con eso a HuaiSang le dieron ganas de tomar el licor que le servían, de un solo trago dejó vacía su copa, la cual fue llenada nuevamente.

\- Lo amo, pero no confío en él, sé que si me quedo sufriré, a estas alturas ustedes saben que si estoy haciendo esto… es porque en el fondo quería verlo una vez más, - la sonrisa triste de ese chico les llegaba a los tres, sabían que sufría… que lo seguiría haciendo… a causa del mismo hombre.

\- HuaiSang… estamos jodidos cariño, - Jiang Cheng levantó su copa a modo de brindis, - salud compañero, por tener destinados estúpidos, que seguramente no nos merecen, hagamos un trato HuaiSang, no dejemos que sepan lo que sentimos, dejemos que se ganan nuestra confianza, que se den cuenta de que la cagaron con nosotros, que luchen por nosotros,

\- Salud por eso a-Cheng, - terminando de un solo trago el licor que comenzaba a hacerle sentir mareado, - acepto el trato, no les demos armas para acabar con nosotros.

\- Bien por ustedes dos, par de borrachos, ¿y tú? no creo que estés aquí solo porque Wen Ning haya dicho que HuaiSang se puso mal, ¿cierto?, - Wei Ying podía leer bastante bien las emociones de ese hombre, sabía el dolor que guardaba dentro de su pecho y ya era hora de que lo dejara salir, - ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?

\- Ella regresó, - ya no sentía ese dolor como antes, al paso del tiempo ese dolor había menguado, - quiere que volvamos.

\- ¿Esa mujer está loca?, ¡después de lo qué te hizo viene como si nada a decirte esa mierda?, - Wei Ying estaba atónito, y algo furioso, él se había encargado de que dejara de molestar al alfa, - tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que tú y yo no somos pareja, será difícil convencerla, más estando en esta situación, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

\- ¿Ustedes fingieron ser pareja?, eso no lo sabía, - Jiang Cheng pensaba que esa mujer se había ido dejando de lado sus constantes acosos por mera voluntad.

\- Teníamos que encontrar la manera en que dejara de molestarlo, en ese momento no lo pensamos mucho, solo actuamos, pero deja que responda, ¿a qué regresó?

\- Que nos demos otra oportunidad, en realidad es porque el padre de… de su hijo los abandonó.

\- Claro, y viene para que tú te hagas cargo, ¿no tiene idea de lo que hizo?, por dios esa mujer es el mejor ejemplo de una mierda de destinado, esto no funciona así RuoHan.

\- ¡Yo la amaba, eso es algo que no puedes entender, era mi destinada!, - arremetió furioso ante el comentario de Wei WuXian, arrepintiéndose en el momento, - lo siento, no quería gritarte.

\- Querías hacerlo, sé que te duele que diga lo que pienso de ella, te daré los motivos que YO tengo para odiarla, era tu destinada, si, lo era, te casaste con ella, la amabas, pero ella no dudaba en meterse en la cama de otros cuando estabas fuera de casa, se embarazó de otro y te lo echó en cara, se burló de ti, tú querías reconocer a ese niño como tuyo, pero ella dijo que su padre se haría cargo, le dijiste que te diera la custodia y se negó, serás un estúpido si vuelves con esa mujer.

\- Sabía que te enfadarías, eres especial cariño y ese tal Lan WangJi tiene suerte de tener a un destinado como tú, le dije que no estaba interesado, dijo que me daba la custodia, pero cuando vi a ese niño, era todo diferente, ese niño es malcriado, sin empatía hacía nada, se parece a ella, me negué, si me engañó una vez podría hacerlo nuevamente, por esa razón viene en cuanto supe lo de HuaiSang, necesitaba cambiar de aires.

\- Ja ja ja ja, bueno tendremos a un alfa que está más sabroso que el pan integral y que su rostro fue tallado por los mismos dioses que defenderá nuestra virtud… bueno menos la de Jiang Cheng… ya no la tiene, - provocando que el susodicho le propinara un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Eres idiota…, si esa mujer llega a insistir, házmelo saber y pondremos una orden de restricción, - le molestaba que acosaran a ese hombre, su hermano tiene razón es un buen alfa, sufrió mucho y no es justo que venga nuevamente a joder su vida.

\- Esto es malditamente terapéutico, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, tomar y dejar salir nuestras penas, - ellos cuatro y Wen Ning eran buenos bebedores, difícilmente se emborrachaban, pero en ese momento HuaiSang estaba cansado emocionalmente y el sueño comenzaba a presentarse.

\- Tienes razón, hay que hacerlo más seguido, - los ojos del tsndere también comenzaban a pesar, estaba acostumbrado al estrés, pero lo que le hizo sentir ese beso lo dejó realmente débil, - tengo mucho sueño.

Volteó a ver a su hermano y este tenía la cabeza apoyada en la base de la mesa, estaba mirando a la nada, le preocupaba ese silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Wei WuXian?, tu silencio de verdad es preocupante.

\- No dejo de pensar si es correcto o no darle una oportunidad, no puedo negar que los dioses me dieron a un alfa verdaderamente hermoso, - recordar esos hermosos ojos dorados, su voz suave, - sería estúpido si lo rechazo, ¿cierto? 

\- ¿Lo pensarás?

\- No tengo nada que pensar, haré que se enamore de mí, tanto que quiera que esté a su lado en todo momento, sé que habrá cosas que tal vez interfieran, pero no dejaré que eso nos separe, dijo que me protegería y curiosamente no puedo dudar de él, no lo conozco, pero quiero conocerlo.

\- Bien, sabes que te apoyaremos, igual a Wen Ning si su decisión es estar con su omega, no dejen que nuestros problemas los influyan, estarán bien.

\- Ustedes también lo estarán, las cosas mejorarán.

\- … O empeoraran, - RuoHan a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no estaba dormido, - sean sabios al elegir, no quiero tener que verme obligado a ir por las cabezas de esos tipos.

\- No te preocupes grandulón, ¿tú estarás bien?

\- Lo estaré, yo sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él, tampoco quiero obligarlo a aceptarme, pero igual no me alejaré hasta no saber que ese imbécil dejará de hacerle daño, además no quiero regresar hasta que “ella” no deje la ciudad, es difícil tenerla frente mío, a veces el destino es una mierda.

\- En eso tienes razón, quien sabe, tal vez encuentres a alguien que de verdad te merezca y que te ame como mereces.

\- Ja ja ja ja, mientras no sea igual de tsundere que tu hermano todo bien, - ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del susodicho, - Jiang Cheng, con respecto a tu alfa sería diferente si hablaras con él.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, si las cosas con su hermano empeoran me veré obligado a dejarme marcar, no quiero que me marque solo porque esté en peligro, él solo siente atracción, no me ama.

\- Puede enamorarse, solo sería cuestión de tiempo, eres hermoso y ese mal carácter que tienes es como un imán, aunque puede ser atento y todo eso, pero no le quita lo idiota.

\- Tienes razón, - no sabía si era el alcohol, pero se estaba sincerando de más, si sus padres lo vieran en ese estado seguro le estarían dando la regañina de su vida, - podría intentarlo… pero no, veamos qué está dispuesto a hacer para conquistarme, no se la pondré fácil.

\- Bien, ya que se decidieron… por favor vamos a dormir, aunque sea un poco, pensé que duraríamos más tomando, pero veo que no, tal vez ya estoy muy viejo.

\- Puedes estar viejo, pero sabes como envejecer, si no hubiera encontrado a mi destinado no dudaría en seducirte, - RuoHan no estaba acostumbrado del todo a ese tipo de piropos y menos cuando estos salían de la boca de ese descarado, y su rostro mostró un ligero sonrojo haciendo reír al revoltoso, - woow de verdad nunca imaginé que te vería avergonzado.

\- Eres un chiquillo impertinente, ten cuidado o esa boquita te meterá en problemas y tal vez no podremos ayudarte.

Los cuatro se quedaron profundamente dormidos, cada uno tenía sentimientos encontrados, no querían pensar en lo que sucedería en el futuro, pero sabían que esté era completamente incierto, cada uno deberá librar sus propias batallas, pero aun así se tendrían entre ellos para consolarse y apoyarse.

Sus decisiones estaban tomadas, no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Lan se dirigieron a casa de Nie MingJue, querían saber cómo se encontraba, habían marcado a su oficina y les comentaron que no había regresado, el más preocupado era Xichen pues no sabía si hizo alguna tontería.

\- Hermano, ¿qué le pasó?, - WangJi notaba los cambios en su hermano sabía que estaba preocupado.

\- WangJi, le tuve que contar lo que había pasado con HuaiSang, supongo que lo sabes… ¿cierto?

\- Mmmm, una parte.

\- Bueno tal vez te enteres cuando entremos, debo asegurarme que MingJue está bien.

Ambos jades estaban llegando a casa del mayor de los alfas, cuando tocaron salió alguien del personal a recibirlos, pero su rostro mostraba pánico, lo cual alertó al mayor de los jades, haciendo a un lado a la otra persona Lan Xichen se abrió paso, viendo un total desastre en la sala, ¿Cuántas botellas de alcohol podía aguantar el cuerpo de Nie MingJue?, no tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Cuánto ha tomado?, - sabía que más miembros del personal estaban detrás de ellos viendo boquiabiertos esa escena.

\- No ha dejado de beber desde que usted salió de la casa, no sé qué fue lo que usted le dijo, pero si usted lo puso en ese estado usted arreglará esto, - casi todo el personal estaba de acuerdo con ese comentario, si las miradas pudieran matar, - el señor Nie, no bebe más de una copa, y mire todas las botellas que ha vaciado, él no es así.

\- Sé que él no es así, tiene razón es culpa mía, mi hermano y yo nos haremos cargo, pueden retirarse, por favor, - no confiaban en Xichen aunque poco a poco se fueron dispersando volviendo cada quién a sus labores, ¿qué demonios hacer MingJue?, ¿crees que tomando te sentirás mejor?

\- De-dejame en paz Xichen… o mejor aún, vengan acompáñenme a beber un poco, aunque sea una copa - tomando directamente de la botella la cual estaba por terminarse, MingJue era un buen bebedor, podía estar tomando toda la noche y esté no tendría ningún cambio, recibió una negativa por parte del jade mayor, motivándolo a su manera a aceptar, - me lo debes “amigo”, digo, después de todo me ocultaste “eso”, no puedes negarte, ¿o sí?, después de callarte por mucho tiempo ¿te negaras a tomar una copa conmigo?, - el rostro de MingJue era el reflejo de la culpa, el dolor y el odio que en ese momento sentía por sí mismo.

\- Está bien sírveme una copa, - su amigo sabía como manipularlo, esta vez lo dejaría pasar solo porque de verdad se sentía culpable de haber hecho que su amigo estuviera en esas condiciones tan deplorables, la ropa desaliñada, su cabello revuelto, le daba pena haber causado ese estado en él, aceptando la copa que el mayor le ofrecía, sabía que posiblemente era un gran error, pues no era muy tolerante al alcohol, - gracias.

\- Toma una copa WangJi amigo, - llenando una copa ofreciéndola al menor de los Lan, no retiró la mano hasta que éste hubiese tomado la copa que le ofrecía, - tú no me guardarías ningún secreto, ¿verdad?

\- Mmm, - en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo actuar con MingJue, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, ¿qué le había dicho su hermano?, - ¿estás bien?

\- Ja ja ja ja, pregúntale a tu hermano, ¿sabías que me ocultó lo que le había pasado a HuaiSang?, las cosas serían diferentes si hubieras hablado Xichen.

\- Mmm, ¿lo serían?, no había confianza… no de tu parte, - WangJi que casi no hablaba, sus palabras hicieron daño al alfa mayor.

\- Mira nada más, tú hermano si habla Xichen, es la primera vez que lo escucho decir una frase tan larga, - el sarcasmo en su tono no había afectado al menor de los jades, pero si al mayor.

\- MingJue estas ebrio, deja en paz a WangJi, con quien estas molesto es conmigo, no con él, - estaba jugueteando aún con la copa, no era un buen bebedor aparte de que de la última vez que tomó no recordaba lo que había pasado.

\- Dime “amigo”, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste?, fue cuando terminaste la universidad?, o ¿fue cuando por fin pusiste tu propio despacho?, anda dime cuando fue, - ciertamente el alfa no estaba para nada ebrio solo quería saber si había manera de hacer que su amigo dijera más de lo que ocultaba.

\- La última vez que tomé fue cuando HuaiSang se fue, ¿estás contento?, - estaba enfadado, por el constante acoso de su amigo, sus intenciones claramente no las sabía, tomando de un solo trago el licor que le había ofrecido, - esa fue la última vez que tomé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento.

\- No lo creo, nunca sabrás el dolor que siento en este momento, no te imaginas todo lo que le dicho.

\- ¿Crees que eres el único que lo ha pasado mal?, deja que te diga que no es así, me emborraché, de lo único que puedo estar seguro es que me acosté con alguien, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice para que mi propio destinado me odie, tú sabes los errores que cometiste, yo no, ¿crees que no estoy cansado de guardar secretos que son dolorosos y que harán más daño?

\- Entonces sácalos en este momento, di lo que te atormenta, - si presionaba un poco más lograría saber todo.

\- No me harás hablar, te conozco desde siempre Nie MingJue, embriagarme no hará que hable, sírveme otra copa, - extendió la mano esperando a que el mayor la llenara nuevamente, dejándola vacía en un instante.

\- Hermano, no lo hagas, - WangJi fue completamente ignorado por su hermano.

\- Anda WangJi, acompáñanos, no nos dejes tomar solos, - MingJue le ofrecía una copa, el aroma del licor le provocaba nauseas no le agradaba, él era abstemio, - ¿viste a tu omega?

\- Mmm, lo vi, - aun resistiéndose a tomar, pero la mención de su omega y el rechazo de éste le hicieron desistir, tomando la copa, al igual que su hermano vaciándola de un solo trago, - me rechazó, - diciendo esas dos palabras sus ojos se cerraron.

Se comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un sofá y sentarse en él, pegó sus manos en sus ojos, no tomaba porque él era mucho más intolerante al alcohol que su hermano mayor, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba ansiando a ese chico que justamente acababa de rechazarlo de manera abierta.

\- MingJue… besé a Jiang WanYin, - su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, toleraba hasta cierto punto el consumo de alcohol, su voz solo mostraba un ligero cambio.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a la fuerza?, - de nada servía tratar de hacerle hablar de lo que seguía ocultándole, pero su amigo también necesitaba desahogarse, así que ya no presionaría más, WangJi, solo dijo que su destinado lo había rechazado, lo cual ahora lo tenía deprimido en ese sofá, viendo fijamente a una chica de la servidumbre.

\- No, no no…bueno sí, no pude resistirme lo besé, aún puedo sentir su suave piel en mis dedos, en como respondía al beso, como su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío, - repentinamente se quedó callado, estaba seguro de haber sentido algo similar hace un tiempo, - casi podría asegurar que ya lo he tocado, besado de muchas maneras… pero no recuerdo nada.

\- Bueno ya diste el primer paso, lo besaste, se sintió bien, ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?, debes recordar que es amigo de HuaiSang y amenazó con estar en la lectura, te odia y seguro quiere mis pelotas en una bandeja, piensa bien lo que harás, - era raro cuando MingJue daba un consejo de esa magnitud, por lo general se limitaba a escuchar pero esta vez era diferente se trataba de sus omegas, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a HuaiSang, pero necesitaba redimirse con él.

\- No lo sé, será un gran problema eso del testamento, pero de no ser por eso yo no lo habría vuelto a ver, ni mucho menos lo habría besado, tú no sabrías que estabas equivocándote con tu hermano y seguirías pensando cosas que no son, WangJi y Mo no habrían conocido a sus destinados… pero también puede traernos otro tipo de problemas, - a pesar de su tolerancia al alcohol, comenzaba a sentir un poco de sueño.

\- Tienes razón, agh la verdad no sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi padre, si desde el comienzo se hubiera hecho responsable de él, y lo hubiera protegido.

\- No es por querer hacerte sentir peor, pero… tú tuviste la oportunidad de protegerlo e hiciste totalmente lo contrario por lo contrario lo dañaste más, - sabía que sus palabras dañaban a su casi hermano, pero no podía evitar echarle en cara su error.

\- Maldición, ¿era necesario que me lo recordaras?, ¿no es suficiente con que me sienta como la mierda en este momento?, - su pecho dolía, recordaba las palabras de HuaiSang, humillarse tal vez no sea suficiente para que tuviera su perdón. 

\- Lo siento, también hay otra cosa, sé que no debería hacer esto, pero necesito hablarlo con alguien, - la presión del caso le tenía muy mal, 

\- ¿Qué ocurre?, - el tono en la voz de Xichen lo alertaron.

\- Llegó otra carta a la oficina de mi hermano, mañana la llevaré a que la analicen tal vez ahora si haya algo, alguna huella, me preocupo por él, si su destinado estará trabajando con él, significa que en cualquier momento se verá en peligro, por otro lado, WanYin me ayudará en el caso… no quiero pensar en que algo le pueda pasar y que sea por mi culpa.

\- Entiendo, mira yo no soy abogado, pero sabes que si necesitas ayuda a pesar de lo que me hiciste no te dejare solo, recuerdo lo que me dijiste de tu colega, pero te conozco, si ves que comienza a ser peligroso alejaras a ese chiquillo con tal de protegerlo, pero por lo que escuche tiene muy mal carácter así que suerte con convencerlo.

\- Eres malo MingJue, - una sonrisa apareció en los labios de jade, - suerte haciendo que HuaiSang te perdone.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero lo merecía… ¿adivina con quién crees que estoy cerrando otro contrato?

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿estás hablando de cierto alfa arrogante y mimado, dueño de una cadena de hoteles?, - su sonrisa y tino burlesco causaban gracia a MingJue, esos momentos hacían que el dolor que sentía menguara un poco.

\- El mismo, lo juro, si no fuera nuestro amigo de verdad hace mucho lo habría mandado al diablo, - sabía que su amigo tenía muy mal carácter aparte de ser un pretencioso arrogante, - ahora que lo pienso, no te será difícil lidiar con el carácter de tu omega, son muy parecidos.

\- Oye, eso fue muy cruel, no te burles, lo bueno es que no son familia, como lo fueran estaría acabado, no sé qué tan cierto sea ese rumor de que se comprometió… por cierto ¿dónde está WangJi?, - Xichen buscaba con la mirada a su hermano, pero no lograba verlo por ninguna parte, - no me digas que le diste de beber.

\- Yo también lo escuché, al parecer con alguien que trabaja para él, pobre de la persona que haya caído en sus garras, ese idiota si se tuvo que comprometer fue porque alguna idiotez hizo, es muy repentino lo que piensa hacer, se negaba rotundamente al matrimonio, a WangJi solo le serví una copa, - no le prestó atención a la pregunta de su amigo - volviendo al tema de nuestro gran amigo, me mandó un mensaje al parecer vendrá, tal vez a lloriquear por la pérdida de su soltería.

\- Bueno no tiene una buena referencia de lo que es un buen matrimonio, su padre era un mujeriego, su madre le perdonó todo hasta que se apagó por completo, así que es natural que tenga un mal concepto del matrimonio, pero eso lo hablaremos con él cuando venga, por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hermano?, - volteaba por todos lados más no veía a su hermano , - ¡WangJiiiiiiii!, MingJue se robaron a mi hermanito, mi tío me matará.

\- Idiota, tu hermano esta… bueno debe de estar por ahí vagando qué sé yo, lamentándose porque su omega lo rechazó, - no le ponía atención a la ausencia del menor de los jades, sabía que se estaba escondiendo por ese rechazo que recibió.

\- Oye, eso no es gracioso, ayúdame a buscarlo, - Xichen estaba realmente asustado, podía jurar que su hermano estaba en el sofá, pero no estaba, no podía levantarse pues el piso se movía, - MingJue es tu casa, pide ayuda, sí hay algo que no debes hacer es darle de beber a WangJi, hace cosas raras.

\- Mierda, necesito descansar y tu hermano decide jugar a las escondidas, - vio pasar a una de las chicas del servicio, tal vez ella sabía dónde estaba metido WangJi, - Oye, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde está mi otro amigo?, la última vez que lo vi estaba sentado en ese sofá, - vio como la chica poco a poco se puso pálida, se retorcía las manos de nervios mal disimulados.

\- Eeeh, bu-bueno y-yo, ay señor, se lo juro intentamos detenerlo, pero fue imposible, se subió al auto de usted y le dijo al chofer que arrancara, - la pobre mujer estaba llorando pensando en que la despedirían por haber permitido que Lan WangJi saliera en el estado en el que se encontraba, - po-por fa-favor pe-perdóneme.

\- Lo que faltaba, bueno si se fue con el chofer en algún momento volverán, - en ese momento sonó el teléfono del alfa, una llamada… de su chofer, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ahora si estaba preocupándose, - dime, ¿dónde están?

\- Se-señor Nie, el se… el señor Lan… ¡no lo encuentro!, me hizo traerlo a una tienda de animales, fui a pagar lo que compró y cuando salí él no estaba por ningún lado, - el pobre hombre estaba desesperado y parecía a punto de llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!, agh maldición lo que faltaba, no entres en pánico, búscalo en los alrededores, ahora mismo salimos a buscarlo, demonios.

\- Me encontré con alguien del servicio, me dijeron que salió con tu chofer, así que continuemos, - vio como MingJue de repente desviaba la mirada, cosa que jamás hacía a menos que…, - ¿tienes algo que decirme?

\- Necesito que te calmes, WangJi si salió con el chofer, lo llevó a una tienda de mascotas, tu hermano se suponía que esperaría al chofer, pero cuando éste salió después de hacer el pago de no sé qué cosa… tu hermano ya no estaba, - vio como el rostro de Xichen perdía todo el color de su rostro, no sabía que tan tomado estaba, vio como hacía pucheros que en cualquier otro momento pudieron ser graciosos, pero en ese instante Xichen parecía a punto de derrumbarse, aún no resolvían lo del acosador y eso era preocupante.

…En casa de HuaiSang momentos antes…

Wen Ning fue hacía su habitación la cual era un total desastre, vio como un pequeño bulto se movía bajo sus cobijas y esa montaña de ropa, pero también había ropa de HuaiSang esparcida lo que quería decir que el hermoso Mo XuanYu estaba completamente desnudo… en su cama y en celo, ¿debería tocarlo?, ¿hacerlo suyo?, no había quien lo impidiera… solo su conciencia.

Los pequeños gemidos que alcanzaba a escuchar le hacían entender que ese hermoso chico se estaba tocando, ¿estaría pensando en él?... eso sería imposible no se conocen de nada, ¿por qué tenía que pasar en ese momento?, no es que tuviera objeción en que su destinado estuviera en su cama, pero él esperaba que cuando eso sucediera ellos ya hubieran ido a citas, conocerse… enamorarse.

\- Mgh… m-mi alfa, - en algún momento Mo había salido del nido que había hecho, estaba completamente desnudo, caminando hacia el alfa, que estaba embobado viendo ese perfecto cuerpo, - por fin llegas Wen Ning.

Esa voz llena de lujuria, Wen Ning era fuerte… pero no tanto, esto era demasiado para su autocontrol, pero no pudo evitar que sus manos se posaran sobre las caderas de Mo atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera al sentir cierta dureza pegándose a su vientre, tocar un poco no es malo ¿cierto?, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, si comenzaba a tocarlo, besarlo, estaba seguro que no podría parar, no podría soportar ver el arrepentimiento en ese bonito rostro.

¿Cómo podría resistirse cuando su destinado pasaba su lengua por su cuello?, las pequeñas manos de Mo se adentraron bajo la playera de Wen Ning, tocando su estómago, subiendo por su pecho.

\- N-no cariño, de-detente, - sabía que tenían que parar, pero su cerebro mandaba ordenes diferentes, pues sus manos estaban amasando esas formes nalgas, pegándolo más hacía él, frotando su dura hombría contra el vientre del menor, - no podemos hacer esto, aún no.

\- M-me duele, a-aunque so-solo se-sea esta v-vez, tócame, es cu-culpa tu-ya ha-hazte res-ponsable, mgh, - él mismo tomo una de las manos de Wen Ning y la llevo directamente a su mojada entrada, - n-no lo so-soporto, po-por fa-favor.

\- N-no podemos cariño, - mierda ese chico huele delicioso, ¿qué era lo correcto?, salir del cuarto, ir por supresores y no tocarlo, pero no podía pensar con claridad, no cuando sus dedos fueron colocados por ese mismo chico en su entrada, inconscientemente comenzaba a moverlos, - si te tomo te arrepentirás y eso es lo que no quiero, piensa bien tu respuesta, no te forzare a nada que tú no quieras, pero no cometas el error de pensar que tengo mucho auto control, si me pides que te tome, no me detendré aunque me lo pidas.

\- Mgh y-yo no lo sé, - sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por el celo, no era correcto provocar a ese alfa como lo estaba haciendo, lentamente retiro los dedos de su entrada, aunque quería saber lo que era estar con alguien, con su alfa… su destinado, - so-solo to-tócame.

\- ¿Seguro?, ¿qué harás si quiero llegar hasta el final?, - sería el momento más duro para él, ¿solo tocarlo?, ¿podría contenerse?... si, si podía, sería doloroso, pero quería estar seguro, - ¿qué harás si pierdo el control?, en este momento eres una gran tentación, estas desnudo y mojado para mí, hiciste un nido en mi cama con mi ropa, ¿crees que eso no me excita?, - tomó las caderas de Mo pegándolo a su cuerpo, haciéndolo consciente de su erección.

\- ¡Agh!, co-confio e-en ti, t-tú m-me to-tocas y-y y-yo t-te to-toco, - su rostro se sonrojó aún más, estaba sufriendo se le hacía difícil mantener una conversación con el alfa cuando lo que quería era estar en la cama con él, - tócame, me duele mucho, cuando lleguemos al final quiero que sea cuando no esté en celo, quiero ser yo cuando me hagas tuyo.

Demonios, ya estaba diciendo que quería estar con él fuera del celo, que quería llegar hasta el final con él, no pudo aguantar más, y tomó los labios de Mo en un beso, enredaban sus lenguas, el menor puso sus manos en los cabellos de Ning, poniéndose de puntitas para poder besar mejor al alfa, Ning estaba ensimismado se sentía tan bien besarlo, sus manos bajaban recorrían ese esbelto cuerpo, tomándolo por la cintura para que dé un impulso éste enredara sus piernas en torno a sus caderas.

A pasos apresurados los dirigió hacia la cama la cual estaba impregnada de un dulce y fuerte aroma a jazmin, las caderas de Ning se movían frotando su miembro cubierto por el pantalón, la fricción de la tela contra la entrada de Mo los estaba llevando a ambos a la locura, la boca del alfa succionaba el labio inferior, para después ir bajando hasta su oído.

\- Haré que te sientas bien cariño, - su ronca voz estremecía al pequeño omega, los labios de Ning bajaron por ese blanco cuello, succionando, dejando marcas rojizas, pequeños mordiscos, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, una de sus manos tomó el duro miembro de Mo, moviéndola en torno a este, el pre-semen hacía fácil la tarea de masturbarlo, los deliciosos gemidos que dejaba salir, podrían provocar que se corriese en sus pantalones, no se despojaba de su ropa, pues si estaba desnudo no dudaría en tomarlo como deseaba hacerlo.

\- ¡M-más!, q-quiero más, qu-quita- quítate la ropa, quiero sentirte, quiero tocar tu piel.

Genial lo que faltaba que le rogase que se quitara la ropa, si se quitaba la camisa no sería mucho problema, ¿cierto?, solo una prenda, ¿qué daño podría causar?, se despojó de la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus anchos hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen sin un ápice de grasa y ligeramente marcado.

Mo no podía salir de su asombro su alfa era perfecto, sus ojos eran el reflejo de la lujuria, su cabello que era un poco largo, se pegaba a su frente que estaba perlada de sudor debido a que se estaba conteniendo, ese alfa fue hecho para él, para que pudiera acariciarlo a placer, su omega estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí con él, pero no estaba totalmente satisfecho… aún no.

\- Ahora, quita la demás ropa, quiero verte completo, quiero ver lo que es mío, - ¿en qué momento su omega tomó el control?, no lo sabía, pero estaba de acuerdo con él, quería ver a ese hombre totalmente desnudo, quería tocarlo, - quítate la ropa, tócame y deja que te toque.

\- N-no c-creo que sea buena idea, - Ning estaba que no sabía qué hacer, ese chico lo volvería loco, ¿lo estaba provocando a propósito?

\- Por favor, alívianos a ambos, tú también lo necesitas, - sus manos recorrían el pecho de Wen Ning, bajando hasta su estómago, lentamente sin apartar la mirada del alfa, su mano se posó en el bulto que asomaba en el pantalón.

Sin mediar palabra Mo, comenzó a desabotonar y bajar la bragueta del pantalón del alfa, sus miradas no se separaban, el menor estaba ensimismado viendo las expresiones de su alfa al tocarlo de esa manera, introdujo su mano en la ropa interior para liberar el duro y caliente miembro de Ning, sus ojos bajaron hacía el trozo de carne que tenía entre su mano, abriéndolo sorprendido, era realmente grande ¿eso cabría en él cuando llegue el momento?, su mano tímidamente comenzaba a subir y bajar.

\- Cariño eres tú quien debe ser acariciado, - Ning se apartó despojándose de ropa quedando totalmente desnudo.

Separó más las piernas de Mo, dejando a la vista su rosada entrada, si no fuera porque le prometió no tomarlo, ya se habría zambullido dándoles a ambos lo que tanto ansiaban, sus labios comenzaron a besar ese fruncido agujero, adentrando su lengua hasta donde le era permitido, sentía como su omega tomaba sus oscuros cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacia él, sentía como el interior apretaba su lengua, los sonidos que hacía excitaban a Mo, pareciera que el alfa estaba disfrutando de un manjar.

\- Sabes delicioso, podría volverme adicto a esto cariño, ya te probé, y te advierto querré más de esto, hazte responsable, - su boca volvió a subir tomando vorazmente los labios contrarios.

Mientras devoraba nuevamente la boca de Mo, haciendo que se probara así mismo, en algún momento logró colocar una almohada bajo las caderas del menor acomodándose de tal manera que su miembro quedase alineado a la entrada que estaba demasiado mojada, frotándose sin llegar a penetrar.

\- Mgh… m-más, más duro, - Mo estaba perdido en las sensaciones de tener a su alfa sobre él sintiéndolo de la manera más íntima que les era permitido.

Wen Ning, se detuvo tomando su propia erección estaba demasiado dura, a punto de estallar, pegándola al pene de su pareja, frotando rudamente, sacando más gemidos de los labios de Mo.

\- Estoy a punto cariño…tú también lo estas, eres perfecto, - la voz que normalmente era cálida, suave y relajante, en ese momento era ronca, llena de lujuria.

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar, ambos miembros estaban demasiado duros, de ellos brotaba liquido pre-seminal, sus respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas, los colmillos de Ning picaban las ansias de morder a su omega, pero no lo haría…por el momento.

\- ¡A-agh!

\- Eres hermoso, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hundirme dentro de ti, di mi nombre, vamos cariño.

\- ¡W-Wen Ni-Ning!, - sus ojos se cerraron ante la intensidad del orgasmo, - ¡agh!

\- Mgh, ¡c-cariño!, - había llegado al orgasmo con solo ver el éxtasis en el rostro de su pareja.

El simiente de ambos manchando el vientre de Mo, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, Ning se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el delgado cuerpo bajo él, quitó el cojín pues comenzaba a ser un poco incómodo para el menor, acomodó sus cuerpos quedando frente a frente Mo enterró su rostro en el cuello de Wen Ning.

\- Eres perfecto cariño, no te dejare ir jamás, - como si fuera algo que estaba acostumbrado hacer, depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Mo.

Ning se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, fue al baño mojando un paño, regresó a la habitación, vio las marcas que le había hecho, comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, era hermoso, perfecto, sus aromas estaban perfectamente mezclados, cuando terminó se recostó nuevamente a un lado del menor.

Estaban completamente agotados, Mo se acurrucó más a ese fuerte cuerpo, el alfa no dudo en abrazarlo y pegarlo más a él, en algún momento ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, ya hablarían por la mañana, para dejar en claro su situación.

…Mientras tanto…

Jiang Cheng despertó bruscamente al escuchar su celular sonar sin parar, la primera vez lo dejó pasar, pero volvió a sonar, cuando vio quién era el que realizaba las llamadas se puso furioso.

\- Juro que te romperé las malditas piernas, ¿qué demonios quieres?...¿q-qué?, - lo que acababa de escuchar fue más que suficiente para despertarlo totalmente, la temblorosa voz del alfa le indicaba que este estaba a punto de llorar.

\- No sabemos dónde está mi hermano…


	9. Regalo

... Momentos antes de la llamada ...

\- ¡Mi hermanito! Tengo que ir a buscarlo, te dije que hacía cosas raras cuando tomaba alcohol - el jade se agarraba el cabello despeinándolo, estaba entrando en pánico y no podía evitar culpar a MingJue, no era su culpa, pero era la manera que tenía de sacar esa angustia que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¡Sí! Pero lo dijiste cuando él ya no estaba, así que no me reclames, para la próxima debes prevenir a los demás - el mayordomo se acercó con dos tazas de café suficientemente cargados como para bajarles la borrachera, los tomaron y salieron en la camioneta de MingJue - deja de gritarme Xichen y mejor vamos a buscar a tu hermano.

\- Tal vez... espera, me romperá las piernas, después de lo que hice dudo que me quiera ayudar - Xichen sacó su celular, marcó el número de cierto omega, pero no respondía, cuando estaba a punto de colgar escuchó una voz que no disimulaba la molestia que sentía.

\- Juro que te romperé las malditas piernas, ¿qué demonios quieres? ... ¿q-qué? - lo que Jiang Cheng acababa de escuchar fue más que suficiente para despertarlo totalmente, la temblorosa voz del alfa le indicaba que este estaba a punto de llorar.

\- No sabemos dónde está mi hermano - el tono del alfa espabiló totalmente al omega.

\- Espera ¡¿Qué quieres decir que tu hermano desapareció?! - el chico mal humorado gritó despertando a los otros dos omegas y al alfa que se encontraban dormidos a su lado.

\- Vinimos a ver a MingJue, tomamos, pero él es muy intolerante al alcohol, desapareció, salió de la casa sin que nos diéramos cuenta... - su voz estaba entrecortada, preocupando al omega - el chofer de MingJue dice que lo llevó a no sé dónde pero mi hermano ya no estaba ¿Y si es cosa del acosador?

\- ¡Tienes que calmarte poniéndote así no arreglaras nada! Me dijiste que hasta el momento ese tipo no ha hecho más que enviarle cartas, ¿Crees que se haya desesperado y decidiera actuar de otra manera? Haz memoria ¿Qué decían esas notas? - el omega sabía que de estar en el lugar del jade estaría igual de desesperado.

\- E-espera - la voz de Xichen era entrecortada seguro estaba llorando - de-decían lo mismo "algún día te darás cuenta de mi existencia, me elegirás, estaremos juntos, seremos felices... y nadie nos separará, recuerdalo eres mío".

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Sabes lo qué pasará cuando ese tipo se dé cuenta de que tu hermano tiene a su destinado trabajando con él? ¡Está loco! Pero por lo que dices dudo que se atreva hacerle daño... a tu hermano no - no sabía que decirle al alfa, tal vez si salían a buscarlo, estaba por proponerlo cuando se percató de la mirada de Wei WuXian.

\- Agh, espera Wei WuXian tengo en la línea al hermano de tu alfa, dice que se perdió, auch espera... - muy tarde, Wei Ying le había quitado el celular de la mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi alfa...digo tu hermano desapareció? - WuXian sentía una punzada de dolor, sabía que había un acosador tras Lan WangJi, solo esperaba que él esté bien.

\- ¿Te dieron el contacto de mi hermano cuando ingresaste a la empresa? - necesitaba toda la información necesaria, la situación no era para tomarse a la ligera - trata de hacer memoria.

\- No, me dijo su secretario personal que eso era información confidencial - recordando a ese hombre que se portó muy amable con él.

\- E-espera ¿Su secretario te dijo que era confidencial?, tal vez mi hermano lo hizo por seguridad - pero era extraño que WangJi no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

\- Como sea, hay que buscarlo... es tu hermano debes tener una idea de a donde pudo haber ido - su omega estaba removiéndose inquieto, preocupado por su alfa, necesitaba salir a buscarlo - si es necesario iré a buscarlo contigo, solo dime donde nos vemos.

\- No sé, le dolió que lo rechazaras de esa manera, - no era su intención hacer sentir mal al chico, pero en ese momento desquitaba su frustración con cualquiera, - lo siento, no era mi intención decirte eso.

\- Sé que lo querías decir, pero también lo dices porque estás asustado, tal vez suene apresurado, pero le daré una oportunidad a tu hermano, espero de corazón que no sea un idiota como tú - la seriedad con que lo dijo le hizo ver a Xichen que ese chico tal vez le alegraría la vida a su hermano.

\- Te diré algo Wei WuXian, si haces sufrir de alguna manera a mi hermano me las pagaras - amenazarlo no era lo que pensaba hacer, pero tenía curiosidad si de alguna manera pudiera decir algo que le ayudara.

\- No estás en posición de amenazarme, después de todo tú jodiste primero a mi hermano, pero aun así no soy tan mezquino como para hacerle daño a quien no tuvo nada que ver, espero la dirección te ayudare a buscar a Lan Zhan - sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del alfa cortó la llamada, para clavar su grisácea mirada en la de su hermano del alma, lanzándole su móvil - le ayudaré a buscarlo, no trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión hace un momento dijiste que nos apoyarías.

\- Idiota ¿En qué momento dije que no fueras? Iré contigo - Jiang Chng volteo a ver a HuaiSang y a RuoHan que estaban viéndolo atentamente - ¡¿Qué?! No me vean así, si voy con él e-es po-porque bueno su alfa no saben dónde está y creo recordar haberles dicho que lo estaban acosando.

\- ¿Seguro que esa es la razón Jiang Cheng? ¿O es que solo estas buscando una excusa para verlo o tal vez... consolarlo? - si había algo seguro es que RuoHan los conocía a todos bastante bien, tan bien que sabía que HuaiSang también querría ir con ellos con tal de encontrarse con ese tipo.

\- Como sea, Wei WuXian vamos al auto y esperemos a que manden la dirección - tomó al susodicho del brazo, lo que no esperaba era ver a HuaiSang levantarse - ¿Tú a dónde demonios crees que vas? Te quedas aquí no quiero que veas a ese idiota, no después de lo que ocurrió hoy.

\- No iré con ustedes me quedaré con RuoHan, estoy agotado y no quiero verlo - recordaba las duras palabras de MingJue y su corazón volvía a doler, tenía ganas de llorar - no tengo fuerza para otro enfrentamiento con él.

\- RuoHan te lo encargo - Jiang Cheng tenía el rostro serio al decir esas palabras - como se te escape te rompo las piernas - no se dejaba amedrentar por la diferencia de estatura y de fuerza entre él y el alfa, y sabía que nunca se atrevería hacerles daño, confiaba en él - cuídalo, y no le des trabajo en este momento.

\- Está bien ya te escuché, HuaiSang vamos a ver algunas películas ¿Quieres? - Lo que quería era entretenerlo y tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido, no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

\- ¿Mmm?... ¡Si, vamos! ¿Trajiste tus películas? - sus ojos brillaban de emoción el alfa tenía un buen gusto por las películas de terror y a él le fascinaban desde siempre.

\- Si están en aquella caja ve y prepara las cosas, lo bueno es que me dejaron los muebles, no he tenido tiempo de desempacar - estaba frustrado y cansado, cuando HuaiSang se retiró a preparar todo para su tarde de películas, volteo a ver a los otros dos omegas frente a él - vallan tranquilos yo me encargo de entretenerlo hoy lo pasó muy mal, WuXian espero que tu alfa esté bien, me avisan si sucede algo ¿Ésta bien?

\- Si papá prometo que te hablaré si necesito ayuda, cuídalo mucho por favor haz que duerma un poco - se puso de puntillas dando un beso en la mejilla del alfa - no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé, gracias por estar aquí con nosotros.

\- Me alegro estar con ustedes, si esos idiotas los hacen llorar les romperé la cara - le gustaba mucho la cercanía de WuXian lo calmaba, en realidad esos tres omegas sabían cómo calmar su ansiedad, fueron un gran apoyo cuando pasó lo de su ex esposa, desviando su mirada hacía el menor de los Nie que se encontraba buscando en el interior de las cajas las películas que ansiaba ver - por él no se preocupen véanlo parece un niño emocionado por una tarde de películas.

\- HuaiSang sigue siendo un niño, fue obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, así que nosotros no tenemos problema con consentirlo cuando quiere mimos, tú tampoco tienes ese problema, mira trajiste tu caja de películas de terror cuando sabes que son sus favoritas, las de nosotros también, pero sabemos que lo hiciste por él, bueno nos vamos - girándose nuevamente a Jiang Cheng para salir de la casa.

\- ¡Hey! - Jiang Cheng se dio la vuelta para ver al alfa - toma una copia de la puerta - aventó una llave la cual fue atrapada por el tusndere - cuídalo.

\- Gracias, no te preocupes no le quitaré la vista de encima, vamos - jaló a su hermano del alma y salieron de la casa.

\- Háblale a mi futuro cuñado y pídele la dirección - Wei Ying estaba ansioso, aunque no lo pareciera, el tal Xichen estaba culpándolo de la tristeza de su hermano y tal vez tenía razón.

Jiang Cheng sacó su celular y marcó a Xichen, mientras esperaba a que le respondiera, su corazón estaba palpitando ansioso por escuchar su voz, ¿acaso estaba loco?, no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, no después de que lo hirió.

\- A-Cheng, que bueno estaba por llamarte, te enviaré la dirección por mensaje, mira, HuaiSang conoce muy bien toda esa área, si viene con ustedes llegarán más rápido - hablaba tan rápido que no dejó que el menor protestara ante lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué demonios te hace creer que llevaremos a HuaiSang? ¿Para qué se vuelva a encontrar con el estúpido de tu amigo? Ni lo sueñes, lo dejé en casa de RuoHan el alfa que fue a su rescate cuando el bastardo de su hermano comenzó a gritarle - no se daba cuenta pero sus feromonas estaban alterando a Wei Ying, este estaba temblando de miedo y sudando frío, así que decidió calmarse, - mándame la maldita dirección, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para llegar no somos idiotas - cortó la llamada y puso su mirada en Wei WuXian - perdóname no quise alterarte, pero este idiota me provoca.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo, pobre de ese tipo que no sabe cómo eres cuando estas enojado ¿Qué te dijo? - no puso mucha atención a causa de las feromonas de Jiang Cheng.

\- Que el mocoso sabe cómo llegar al lugar, sugirió que lo lleváramos para que llegáramos más rápido, - la sangre le hervía de coraje estúpido alfa.

\- ... ¡¿Está loco?! Sugerir esa estupidez ¿Es que todos los alfas son idiotas?... bueno menos Wen Ning o RuoHan - los conocía y podía asegurar que ellos eran alfas en los que se puede confiar desde el comienzo - tu alfa de verdad es un idiota, puede ser que le haya contado una parte de la verdad a su amigo, pero prefiero no alterarlo dos veces, me preocupa que caiga en lo que era cuando lo conocimos.

\- Eso no pasará porque no lo dejaremos solo, pero tiene que afrontar algunas batallas él solo, nosotros tendremos las nuestras, de alguna manera tenemos que ser fuertes y estar ahí para poyarnos - sabía que la vida de los cuatro cambiaría al llegar a ese lugar, vio que había llegado un mensaje de "alfa idiota" con la dirección y ubicación, puso el auto en marcha - ¿Cómo es el hermano de HuaiSang?

\- Es verdad no lo viste - con sus dedos golpeaba rítmicamente su barbilla pensando en cómo describir el físico de ese hombre - él es muy atractivo, alto...muy alto, tiene una voz sexy, unos ojos color avellana muy hermosos, pero tiene muy mal carácter podría jurar que es peor que tú, en belleza rivaliza mucho con RuoHan, HuaiSang la tiene complicada, por un lado, está su destinado y por otro un alfa que está enamorado de él y ambos más buenos que el pan.

\- Si, pero su destinado es un maldito idiota, mientras RuoHan solo se dedicaría a mimarlo y malcriarlo.

\- Es verdad, pero, no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías, cuando estaba ahí viendo como ese tipo le decía esas cosas a HuaiSang, le dolió verlo llorar - hacía memoria de ese momento, recordando las expresiones de ambos.

\- Si claro, le dolió tanto que le dijo que era un cualquiera - apretaba el volante con furia contenida - si hubiera llegado antes le habría partido la cara.

\- Mira no me arriesgo a meter las manos al fuego por él, pero su mirada era de dolor, ellos tienen muchas heridas, hasta cierto punto le doy la razón la escena que vio no estaba a favor de HuaiSang, pero en vez de gritarle y pedir explicaciones de devolvió un golpe que nunca le dieron, su orgullo como alfa pudo más que su raciocinio ¿Qué pensarías tú si hubieras visto a tu destinado en la cama con otro? - Trataba de encontrar lógica a toda esa situación, pero por más vueltas que daba no lograba entender lo sucedido.

\- Y-yo bu-bueno tal vez habría reaccionado igual, a diferencia de que yo NO me hubiese ido a la cama con el primero que se me cruzara en frente - imaginarse en esa situación realmente no le gustó nada - pero HuaiSang no estuvo en esa cama por decisión propia, lo drogaron.

\- Hablando de eso ¿no es raro?, - fijado su mirada en Jiang Cheng

\- ¿El qué? - su cejo fruncido ¿ahora con qué locura saldría?

\- ¿Su hermano cómo supo que él estaba ahí y en qué habitación se encontraba? - con eso provocó que su acompañante frenara repentinamente - ¡Oye! Cuidado, ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

\- ¿Estas insinuando que eso pudo ser planeado? - sin prestar atención al reclamo del contrario - ¿Quién podría ser tan miserable para poner en esa situación a HuaiSang? Él aún era casi un niño, quien fuera es un maldito enfermo.

\- ¿Crees que ese Lan Xichen sepa algo?

\- No lo sé, quisiera estar cerca de él lo menos posible sus malditas feromonas me ponen nervioso.

\- ¿Nervioso? ¿No será que en realidad te hace querer hacer cosas sucias con él? Aparte hoy te besó ese alfa sí que no teme morir, jajajaja.

\- Idiota, como sea le preguntare algo me dice que él sabe más de lo que hace pensar, vamos a buscar al ebrio de tu alfa después hablare con tu cuñado, tienes razón no me puse a pensar en cómo fue que se dio esa situación.

\- Pero si alguien lo hizo ¿Qué ganaría?

\- ... Separarlos, si es así ¿Quién fue? - Jiang Cheng cubrió su rostro eran muchas cosas para asimilar en tan poco tiempo - creo que no fue buena idea quedarnos aquí.

\- Pero ya estamos y no podemos dar marcha atrás, si no nos hubiéramos topado con ellos te tomaría la palabra y volveríamos...pero ahora no creo que eso suceda.

\- ¡¿Eres consciente de que podrías estar en peligro?! Tu alfa está en peligro y... y no quiero que te pase nada, digan lo que digan eres mi hermano.

\- Lo sé, sé que estaré en peligro por estar con él, pero ¿no es peor alejarme sin haber lo que pudo haber pasado? No quiero vivir arrepentido, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero tú mismo lo dijiste habrá problemas que cada uno tendrá que resolver a su manera, también me preocupo por ti y lo sabes.

\- Como sea, se irán aclarando muchas cosas solo espero que para ese entonces no nos estemos arrepintiendo, vámonos - puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió hacia donde marcaba la ubicación que le hicieron llegar - otra cosa, no digas una sola palabra de esto ¿Esta bien?

\- Bien, no diré nada - no le gustaba creer que alguien pudo haber hecho algo contra un chico tan dulce como HuaiSang, eso le daba coraje - vamos.

... Mientras tanto en otro lugar ...

Dos alfas esperaban fuera de la tienda de mascotas esperando a los omegas, Xichen se torcía los dedos ante la ansiedad, ya habían hablado con el señor de la tienda, no vio el momento en que Lan WangJi se había alejado del auto en el que había llegado.

MingJue sabía que HuaiSang no iría con sus amigos, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que él estaría ahí después del modo en que lo había tratado? Quería que ese mes pasara rápido o bien lograba que lo perdonara y se quedara con él o mínimo lograba tener su perdón, ¿Por qué tenían que haber pasado por eso?

\- ¿En qué piensas? - la voz de Xichen lo sacó de sus pensamientos - estas muy distraído.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en lo que pudo haber sido si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó...soy un estúpido.

\- Mmm lo eres, pero tienes dos opciones, hacer que te perdone y conquistarlo o dejarlo ir cuando esto termine, elige sabiamente porque no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Crees que me perdone? Dudo que quiera verme, y no creo que sus perros guardianes me dejen estar con él a solas.

\- No sé si me agrada que te refieras a Jiang Cheng como "perro guardián" - el jade frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario.

\- Me refiero a todos, se ve que lo cuidan mucho y por eso no me dejaran acercarme a él.

\- Veras que tendrás la oportunidad, olvida lo que te dije de tratarlo como si no supieras nada, sé que encontraras la manera de acercarte a él sin decirle, pero debes pensar si quieres estar con él porque lo amas y no por lastima, si es por lo último, mejor déjalo ir y que sea feliz, otra cosa... nunca vuelvas a decirle que es un cualquiera o yo mismo te romperé la cara y me encargaré de que no vuelvas a saber de él.

\- Si vuelves a verlo llorar por mi culpa no me defenderé si quieres golpearme ¿Sabes algo que no sepa? O ¿Por qué dices que tendré la oportunidad de enmendarme?

\- E-eh no, no sé nada - sabía lo que había en el testamento... lo único que no sabía era lo que decía cierta carta, pero no podía decir nada hasta el día acordado.

\- Sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad Xichen, pero por algo tienes que guardar silencio, concentrémonos en tu hermano - MingJue vio como su acompañante bajaba la cabeza y asentía, jamás volvería a darle alcohol a WangJi.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vieron un auto color negro estacionarse detrás de ellos, vieron a dos chicos bajando de él, eran Jiang Cheng y Wei WuXian, ambos chicos fulminaron con la mirada al mayor de los alfas mientras se acercaban a ellos.

\- Bien ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde vamos a buscar? - Jiang Cheng fue al grano, no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ellos dos, les dio una fría mirada.

\- Miren no somos de aquí así que tendrán que guiarnos, a no ser que a parte de mi alfa quieran que dos omegas se pierdan, es peligroso si eso llegara a pasar ¿No creen? - solo les tomaba el pelo, pero ellos no lo sabían, al ver como ambos alfas se ponían rígidos.

\- No dejaríamos que eso pasara - el jade no lo permitiría - ¿Nos separamos para buscarlo? - en eso el celular del jade comienza a sonar - ... hola, me sorprende que me llames.

\- Mira Xichen ellos no me dejarían acompañarlos así que dime donde están, eres hombre muerto como digas mi nombre - le había costado mucho escaparse de RuoHan, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados - mira no tengo auto se quedó en mi casa, así que dime donde están iré en taxi.

\- Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea y sabes el motivo - escuchó un pequeño gruñido de molestia, vio que era su omega, pues lo veía con cara de querer matarlo.

\- ¿Él está ahí? - sabía que era una posibilidad, pero si volvía RuoHan lo mataría por haber escapado - no importa dame la dirección.

\- ¿Recuerdas la tienda de mascotas? - recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa al otro lado del teléfono - bien aquí te esperamos.

Pero en cuanto él cortaba la llamada, el celular de Wei WuXian comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿RuoHan? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Pasa que tú eres una mala influencia para HuaiSang!, - el alfa no podía evitar gritar pues estaba furioso - se atrevió a engañarme para después escapar.

\- Jajajajaja ¿Tan rápido escapó? ¿No se te dijo que no le quitaras la mirada de encima? - su mirada se posó en Xichen que asintió dando a entender que quién le llamó fue la causa del enojo del otro alfa - no te preocupes no lo dejaré solo - alcanzó a decir antes de que el alfa cortara la llamada de manera abrupta.

\- Bien, tendremos que esperar... - la mirada burlesca de Wei Ying lo dijo todo - HuaiSang viene en camino.

\- Espera... ¡¿Qué demonios dices?! No estarás diciendo que se le escapó - el tsundere sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- Si, se escapó por algo le dijimos que lo vigilara, sabía que esto pasaría - recibiendo una mirada cortante del otro omega.

Estaban tan enfrascados en el tema del escape que no se percataron del semblante de MingJue, no sabía que hacer hace unas horas le había gritado de todo cuando no lo merecía, ahora ¿Con qué cara lo enfrentará? Pasaron unos minutos cuando vieron llegar un taxi y a HuaiSang bajar de él, llevaba el pelo suelto llegándole al hombro.

\- Mira nada más quién llega ¿Sabes que RuoHan está furioso? Y me culpa a mí de que te hayas escapado en sus narices - Wei Ying hizo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, necesitaba estar contigo y aparte necesito ir a mi casa por mi auto, no pensaras que abuse de RouHan y lo haga mi chofer personal ¿O sí?

\- De ti podría esperar cualquier cosa, en cuanto a lo del chofer ese hombre está loco por ti, no dudaría en ser tu esclavo - dijo el revoltoso de manera natural.

Ambos eran conscientes de la presencia de MingJue, pero fue más notoria por el aroma de este que se tornaba pesado y hasta intimidante.

\- Bueno ya que la familia feliz está reunida, ¿Podemos comenzar a buscar a WangJi? - su voz era fría causando escalofríos a HuaiSang.

\- Si algo no te gusta puedes irte con gusto nosotros lo buscaremos - Jiang Cheng también estaba trinando de furia, las reacciones de su amigo eran muy evidentes, le afectaba estar cerca de su hermano, aunque se hiciera el valiente - tú habla a RuoHan y dile que venga entre más seamos mejor.

\- Mejor aún ¿Por qué no vuelves con él a casa? Ya tus amigos se encargarán de llevarte tu auto - no era su intención hablarle así, pero no podría concentrarse en buscar al hermano de su amigo y cuidar del suyo al mismo tiempo.

\- De verdad no puedes ni verme, es una lastima que tengas que ver nuevamente mi cara, pero si no te parece ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa del alfa que está perdidamente enamorado de mí? - ¿De dónde salió esa valentía? Sus piernas le temblaban.

\- Tienes razón no te quiero aquí olvídalo, si vas de regreso ve por tus medios yo no soy chofer de nadie mucho menos tuyo - ¿Qué más podía hacer? Parecía que no podía dejar de lastimarlo - ¿Sabes qué? No importa vamos Xichen.

\- Mira ya te aguante muchos insultos el día de hoy, ¿Cuántos más crees que aguantare antes de devolverte cada uno de ellos? Ahora déjate de dramas y como bien dijiste comencemos a buscar.

\- Bien podemos separarnos ya que Jiang Cheng ni Wei Wuxian conocen esta ciudad, así que ellos dos vienen conmigo - intervino el jade al notar el teso ambiente que se había formado.

\- ¿Esperas que deje que HuaiSang valla con ese bastardo? - Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar tomar la palabra.

\- Hasta donde sé mis padres estaban casados cuando nací - arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en cuanto las dijo, volteo a ver su HuaiSang que lo veía fijamente con una de sus finas cejas levantadas- maldición.

\- Eso no puedo contradecirlo, yo siempre seré el bastardo con el apellido Nie - dándole una sonrisa a Jiang Cheng - ese insulto no va con él deberías buscar algo más apropiado.

\- No quería decir eso.

\- Déjalo así maldito idiota - de verdad tenía ganas de golpear a ese hombre.

\- A-Cheng de verdad deja las cosas así, vamos a buscar a WangJi ustedes vallan con Xichen.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿De verdad quieres que de tejemos solo con él? - Jiang Cheng estaba que reventaba rojo de coraje, pero se calmó al ver que el menor asentía - como quieras vamos.  
Xichen junto con los dos menores se dirigieron hacia el auto de su omega, mientras los hermanos comenzaban a caminar para buscar al segundo jade, dejando la camioneta del Nie mayor en la entrada de la tienda.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para buscar a Lan WangJi, pero para el mayor era casi imposible concentrarse en dicha búsqueda ya que al mantenerse detrás del menor no podía evitar recorrer con sus ojos ese esbelto cuerpo, como ese pantalón se ceñía a sus caderas marcando más la redondez de sus glúteos ¿Siempre fue así de atractivo? No lo recordaba, observaba la manera en que preguntaba a las personas si habían visto al menor de los Lan, una voz tierna y dulce digna de un chico encantador como él.  
Mientras tanto HuaiSang sentía sobre él la mirada de su hermano, lo ponía nervioso, pero ya se había metido en ese lío era tarde para retroceder no era un cobarde como para huir a esas alturas, a pesar de recordar cada uno de sus insultos dichos ese mismo día.

El menor de los Nie caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño callejón sin esperar al mayor, fue a ver si ahí podría estar WangJi lo que no esperaba era que alguien jalara de su brazo acorralándolo contra la sucia pared, era un alfa su aroma mezclado con el licor...era repugnante, trataba de gritar, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado, le hizo recordar el olor a esa habitación y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas.

\- Que suerte es un lindo omega, dime ¿Buscas compañía pequeña zorra? - mientras jalaba el cabello del menor.

\- ...N-no, al-alej... - el temor no lo deja hablar, tenía miedo, cerró sus ojos y murmuraba - Mi-MingJue a-ayúdame.

\- ¿Le hablas a tu amante? No tengo problema en que se nos una, sería bueno para ti tener a dos alfas follando... - fue lo último que pudo decir al sentir como alguien lo jalaba desde atrás, arrojándolo al suelo - ¿Qué demonios?

\- Aléjate de él - el mayor de los hermanos, estaba furioso solo pensaba en destrozar a ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a su hermano, lo tiró al piso colocándose sobre él golpeando duramente el rostro de ese tipo - él - no - se toca - cada palabra iba acompañada de un puñetazo.

El rostro del sujeto estaba ensangrentado, su nariz estaba rota, por más que tratara de bloquear los golpes cada uno era más fuerte que el anterior, era tal la furia del alfa que apenas escuchaba los gritos a su alrededor ordenándole soltar al sujeto debajo de él, en algún momento sintió como era apartado impidiéndole seguir golpeando.

\- ¡Oiga, deje de golpearlo! ¡Lo va a matar!, sujétenlo - era lo que podía entender entre el escándalo que se había formado a su alrededor - ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? Alguien llame a la policía y una ambulancia.

\- ¡Suéltenme! - MingJue forcejeaba al intentar zafarse y continuar golpeando.

\- ¡Alguien atienda al pobre niño, está muy nervioso! - dijo alguien refiriéndose a Huaisang.

\- ¿Niño? - logró soltarse del agarre de quienes lo sujetaban y corrió donde se encontraba HuaiSang, vio como se mecía sosteniendo su cabeza, sus ojos perdidos por el miedo, murmurando... su nombre.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - un uniformado al escuchar el alboroto que se había hecho se acercó.

\- Señor policía ese hombre golpeo de esta manera a este muchacho - dijo alguien que auxiliaba al ensangrentado alfa.

\- ¡¿No es peor que ese "muchacho" intentara violar a MI omega?! ¡Si fuera su pareja ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted?! - el mayor de los nie seguía furioso, pero sabía que lo mejor era calmarse por el bien de su hermanito.

\- Bu-bueno, en ese caso usted actuó bien si vio en peligro a su pareja, pero señor usted casi mata a golpes a este hombre - dijo una mujer - sabemos que los alfas son sobreprotectores con sus parejas.

\- Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieran apartado - bajando la mirada hacia ese pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, la manera en que se aferraba a su chamarra, estaba en shock, no tenía tiempo de seguir rompiéndole la cara a esa basura y lo abrazó con más fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo - tranquilo cariño, no dejare que te hagan daño.

Poco a poco liberaba su aroma con el fin de calmar la ansiedad de su hermano, revisó cada centímetro de su rostro en busca de alguna herida, no había nada, solo el ataque de pánico, recordando que había una canción que le gustaba, comenzó a tararear.

La tonada sumada al aroma del mayor comenzó a calmar al menor, acurrucándose en los brazos que lo rodeaban, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del alfa, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto MingJue sacó su teléfono, tenía que hacerles saber lo que había pasado, solo esperaba que ellos tres encontraran a WangJi y que estuviera bien.  
\- Xichen, volveré a casa llevare a HuaiSang conmigo - sus brazos seguían rodeando el cuerpo del menor.

\- Espera ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, ahora qué hiciste? - el alfa seguía conduciendo pasando cada calle esperando encontrar a su hermano.

\- ¿Es que ahora soy culpable de todo lo que le pase? ¿Ya soy un enemigo público? Pasa que a un idiota se le ocurrió que era buena idea atacarlo y nada le rompí la cara - tratando de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible para no alterar al menor - así que como comprenderás tendrán que buscar ustedes solos ¿O quieres que lo lleve en brazos?

\- ¡Ya quisieras! Llévalo a casa de RuoHan él lo cuidara - la voz de Jiang Cheng se escuchaba al fondo.

\- No me digas ¿estoy en alta voz? Muy bien amigo muchas gracias y no pienso ver a ese tipo... ¿Sabes qué? Cambié de opinión pásame la dirección - no era vengativo, pero ese alfa se lo buscó al abrazar de esa manera a un omega que no es suyo.

El malhumorado omega terminó proporcionándole dicha dirección, colgando no sin antes darle una advertencia a ese alfa prepotente.

\- Cuidado con lo que haces RuoHan lo quiere mucho, como le hagas algo no dudará en romperte la cara - sin más cortó la llamada.

\- Si que te cuidan Didi - de alguna manera pudo ponerse de pie, tomando en brazos ese pequeño y delgado cuerpecillo, volviendo la mirada hacia la multitud que atendía al pobre idiota que seguía tendido en el suelo - ¿Puedo retirarme o necesitan alguna declaración?

\- Necesitaremos que se presente a levantar los cargos ya sea usted o su pareja - dijo el policía.

\- Está bien en cuanto él esté en condiciones iremos, con permiso - comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba su camioneta subiéndolo con mucho cuidado, se detuvo un momento para contemplar ese bonito rostro, su pulgar acarició los rosados labios - siempre fuiste hermoso y yo un estúpido.

Una chica que pasaba por el lugar se detuvo a observar el semblante de HuaiSang, alarmándose al verlo tan pálido.

\- Disculpe, ese chico se ve muy mal, debería llevarlo al hospital.

\- Lo haré, gracias - retirando la mano del rostro contrario.

MingJue tomó el lugar del conductor viendo la dirección de ese alfa... su... ¿Rival? ¿Era posible que lo considerara de esa manera cuando el chico en sus brazos no era suyo realmente? Es su destinado, pero no están juntos, como dijo Xichen tenía dos opciones conquistarlo o dejarlo ir.

Si decidía lo primero tendría que ganarse su confianza lo que sería muy difícil dada la situación, si iba por lo segundo... no, dejarlo ir no era una opción se negaba, de alguna manera tenía que redimirse. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había tenido entre sus brazos, la última vez fue antes de lo que pasó, cuando lo abrazaba era de una manera inocente, nunca trató de tocarlo de manera intima.

\- Esta vez no dejare que nadie te haga daño, no si puedo evitarlo - se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la casa de ese alfa.

Se dirigió a paso lento a la entrada, solo dejaría a HuaiSang y él se iría para ayudar a Xichen, pero recordó la travesura del menor y había escuchado que ese tipo estaba furioso ¿Sería prudente dejarlos solos? A ese paso todos pensarían que está loco o es bipolar, en un momento trata mal a su hermano y al siguiente trata de protegerlo, ni él mismo se entendía.

Como pudo logró tocar el timbre, inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta y frente a él se encontraba ese hombre con rostro malhumorado, viendo como sus facciones se endurecían al ver a cierto chico entre sus brazos.

\- Ahora ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Está pálido - estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño gruñido de parte del contrario - ¿Piensas que le haré daño? No soy como tú.

\- Piensa lo quieras, no tengo que darte explicaciones por mi comportamiento - MingJue quería entrar y dejar a su hermano en una cama.

\- En eso tienes razón, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué haces con HuaiSang? - ¿Qué pasó como para que ese tipo llevara en brazos al menor?

\- ¿Mínimo puedo pasar? Que mi hermano sea delgado no quiere decir que no pese, a menos claro que quieras que caiga al suelo, tú decides - su mirada avellana lo retaba a tratar de arrebatarle el cuerpecillo de sus brazos -

\- No me agradas si por mí fuera no dejaría siquiera que te acercaras a él, pero veo la manera en que se aferra a ti, y tus nudillos tienen sangre así que algo debió pasar ¿Qué fue?

\- Tuvo una crisis nerviosa ¿A qué habitación lo llevo? - el mayor de los Nie entró a la casa, echándole un vistazo, era realmente acogedora aunque se veía que apenas acababa de ser habitada.

\- A la mía - ganándose un nuevo gruñido de parte de MingJue - aquí no tengo más camas que la mía, él necesita descansar. Seré honesto, no me agradas y no me gusta que estés cerca de HuaiSang, ya sufrió mucho por tu culpa.

\- Lo sé tampoco me agradas, llévame a la habitación solo lo dejaré y me voy - mingJue estaba serio, no quería soltar el dejado cuerpo en sus brazos.  
RuoHan lo dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando MingJue quiso dejar al menor en la cama, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron más impidiéndole apartarse, lo jaló de tal manera que el mayor perdió el equilibrio, de no ser por sus buenos reflejos lo hubiera aplastado, pero a pesar de lograr amortiguar la caída, su rostro quedó muy cerca del de su hermano, si se inclinaba un poco podría rozar esos delgados labios, pudo hacerlo de no ser por cierto alfa que aún se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Más vale que ni lo intentes, no sé qué diablos te pasa esta mañana le gritaste e insultaste y ahora tratas de besarlo ¿Estas bien de la maldita cabeza? ¿Tratas de aprovecharte o de confundirlo? - RuoHan que seguía cada mínimo movimiento del contrario se percató de lo que realmente quería hacer - o tal vez tratas de despertarlo como en los cuentos de hadas.

\- No digas tonterias, no pensaba hacer nada solo lo traje, no está herido pero no puedo decir lo mismo del tipo que lo atacó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde estaban Cheng y WuXian?

\- Ellos fueron con Xichen a buscar a su hermano, fueron en el auto HuaiSang y yo buscábamos a pie, un sujeto lo metió a un callejón intentó atacarlo, en fin, a esta hora debe estar aún en el hospital, mañana debemos presentarnos a declarar, por lo que dije el tipo no saldrá bien parado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - no confiaba para nada en aquel alfa y sabía que había dicho algo que no le iba a gustar.

\- Como pensaron que yo los había atacado tuve que decirles que él había atacado a mi omega.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionó?

\- Estaba en shock no se enteró de nada y espero eso solo quede entre nosotros, tratare de arreglar mi situación sin que él intervenga.

\- Lo sabes ¿Cierto? - no hubo necesidad de más palabras.

\- Si, lo sé y precisamente por esa razón no quiero estar cerca de él en este momento - aunque sabía que se contradecía al no hacer algún esfuerzo en soltarse del agarre del menor - tiene que ser él quien me diga todo, aún falta la lectura del testamento, así que no digas que sé lo que le ocurrió.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar por él? Porque si no es así en cuanto todo esto termine lo llevare conmigo y le pediré que sea mi pareja - ganándose otro gruñido por parte de MingJue - él no me aceptará tan fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a ganármelo y llevarlo lejos, tendremos los hijos que quiera tener, odio la manera en que le hablaste y lo que le hiciste en vez de pedir explicaciones.

\- ¿Crees que te aceptará algún día? Si él decide ir contigo créeme no tengo ningún motivo para oponerme, puede hacer lo que quiera... pero será cuando me rechace viéndome a la cara. ¿Qué pensarías si hubieras visto lo que yo vi? Mi destinado en la cama con otro.

\- Vi a mi destinada en la cama con otros hombres ... varias veces, lo de ella fue consensuado, a HuaiSang lo drogaron podemos estar agradecidos que no abusaron de él, pero lo que TÚ hiciste lo más bajo que se puede hacer, acostarse con otro y dejar que los viera, no tienes ni idea de como fue cuando lo conocí.

\- Al parecer hoy es el día en que todos me dirán cuanto sufrió por mi culpa, habla sé que te mueres por hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, por esta vez te dejaré hacerlo porque sé que me lo merezco.

\- No, yo no tengo porque decirte nada, no gano nada haciendo más grande tu sufrimiento, será peor cuando sea tu hermano quien te diga, el dolor que le hiciste sentir, el rencor que te guardó. Sera divertido verte arrodillado pidiendo su perdón.

\- Imbécil cuando este arrodillado frente a él será en un contexto que no te gustará para nada - disfrutó ver la expresión de RuoHan, aunque su seguridad se vino abajo cuando recordó que primero debe ganarse su perdón - no creo que tenga que decir que él lo disfrutara. Ahora sal de esta habitación, ya que al parecer no me dejara ir quiero tener algo de privacidad, siento haberte dejado sin cama.

\- Lo malo no es que me dejes sin cama, si no la peste que quedará en ella y me refiero a la tuya, su aroma en lo personal no me molesta para nada - pero la fría mirada avellana lo hizo callar aparte su aroma hacía bastante difícil estar en el cuarto, así que mejor se puso de pie decidido a salir - estaré en la sala así que me daré cuenta si intentas hacer algo raro, lo tocas y te arranco la cabeza.

\- Si, claro como digas - se acomodó y abrazó a HuaiSang pegándolo a su cuerpo - duerme Didi.

En algún momento el alfa se quedó dormido envolviendo con su aroma al menor que yacía a su lado.

...Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo dando vueltas y no lo encontramos ¿no es mejor ir a la policía? - Jiang Cheng ya estaba cansado, pero sentía la ansiedad que tenía Wei WuXian - olvídalo sigue manejando, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido.

\- Sé porque lo dices per confía en él no hará nada menos si HuaiSang está alterado, ¿Dónde se habrá metido WangJi? - Xicheng ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas en vano.

\- Si no confió en ti ¿Esperas que lo haga con él? Creo que no es necesario que te recuerde que hoy tu amigo hizo mierda al mío y si esperas que lo deje terminar con el poco orgullo y amor propio que le queda estas en un error - esas palabras golpearon al alfa.

\- Ya lo sé, pero tendrás que hacerlo, en cuanto a lo otro creo haber dicho que MingJue supo hoy lo que pasó con su hermano, así que de verdad puedo asegurarte que NO hará nada para lastimarlo - el jade trataba de ser paciente con esa disución y no usar su voz de alfa nuevamente.

\- ¡Claro! No hará nada porque se la ha pasado lastimándolo durante mucho tiempo - pero el omega no dejaría pasar lo sucedido, su madre le enseñó a noguardarse nada a hacerse escuchar cuando algo no le parecía.

\- A todo esto ¿Quién le dijo a que su hermano trató de suicidarse? - Xichen estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa mientras conducía entre calle y calle con la esperanza de encontrar a WangJi.

\- Fui yo ¿Me culparas de algo? - Wei Ying respondió sin apartar su mirada de la calle.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste muy lejos con esa mentira? - al parecer su ahora cuñado no tenía filtro al decir las cosas, tendría que cambiar eso o a su tío le daría un ataque al saber que es pareja de WangJi.

\- ¿Y tu idea es que me sienta culpable acaso? Mira puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero ese tipo tenía que saber lo que puede causar a una persona ¿Crees que lo que él ha dicho no causa ningún daño? ¿Qué te hace pensar que HuaiSang es muy fuerte? - WuXian no se daba cuenta, pero estaba elevando su voz y eso estaba incomodando a Jiang Cheng - te recuerdo que tú no lo viste hasta ese día, no sabes los problemas que tuvo en la universidad - pensaba que ese alfa era un poco más listo, pero no era así, dándole una mirada de lastima a Jiang Cheng - lo siento por ti hermano.

En ese momento el teléfono de Xichen sonó sin darle oportunidad de responder al ataque hecho por el menor. Era una llamada de su hermano.

\- ¡WangJi, ¿Dónde estás?! ¿Estás bien? - sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir del pecho - responde, tu omega está a un lado mío y está preocupado.

\- ...

\- ¿Quieres hablar con él?

\- Hmn.

El mayor de los Lan pasa el teléfono a Wei WuXian, con la esperanza de que le diga donde esta y si está bien.

\- Hola hermoso ¿Sabes que casi provocas un infarto a tu hermano al escapar de casa? ¿Dónde estás?

\- ...

\- ¿No quieres hablar? Bien entonces yo hablaré, perdón por lo que te dije no sé realmente si algo entre nosotros funcionaría, pero si tú estás dispuesto a intentarlo yo también me arriesgaré, siento si te herí con mis palabras, realmente eso lo dije porque estoy molesto con tu hermano y su amigo - le parecía tierno que ese alfa se comportara como un niño, pero tenía que hacer que dijera donde estaba, el mayor de los Lan estaba liberando sus feromonas y estaban mareándolo - ¿Me dirás dónde estás? Tu casi gemelo me está mareando con sus feromonas.

\- Mmn... casa Nie

\- ... ¿En casa del alfa idiota? - le parecía raro que dijera que estaba en aquella casa cuando fue de ahí de donde se escapó, a no ser que ¬- ¿Estás en casa de HuaiSang?  
\- Mmn.

\- No te muevas de ahí - cortando la llamada Wei Ying volteo a ver a sus dos acompañantes.

\- Demonios Wei WuXian, Wen Ning está en esa casa con aquel chico ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si siente que otro alfa está cerca de ellos? - Jiang Cheng sabía que podría ser peligroso más en el estado en el que el segundo Lan se encontraba.

El mayor de los jades, comenzó a conducir en dirección a aquella casa esperanzado en que a su hermanito no se le ocurriera tocar o de verdad la situación no sería nada buena.

\- Gracias - el alfa estaba realmente agradecido, tal vez este muchacho sería una buena influencia para su hermanito.

\- No lo hice por ti, él no tiene porque pasar por una situación como esa y ya que estamos déjame decirte si hay algo entre nosotros más vale que no trates de meternos en tus problemas... no dejare que nos arrastren a ellos ¿Esta claro para ambos? - Wei Ying podría ser un omega que pareciera tomarse todo a la ligera, pero esta vez su seriedad hizo pensar a la otra pareja.

\- Y pensar que hace un rato estabas indeciso, te salió lo valiente - no sabía si Jiang Cheng se burlaba o si estaba contento por él - no lo arruines.

\- Ya entendí, no lastimes nuevamente a mi hermano o yo... - Xichen tenía que hacerle saber que no dejaría pasar algo que hiriese a su hermano.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿Te atreves a amenazar a mi hermano?, que te quede claro una cosa, yo soy el único que puede amenazarlo - Jiang Cheng era muy sobreprotector con sus amigos y su hermano y no dejaría que ese alfa se atreviera a amenazarlo.

\- No estaba tratando de amenazarlo ¿A ti no te da miedo que WangJi lo lastime? - tratando de hacerle ver su punto - ¿No le advertirías?

\- No, no lo haría... ¿Por qué avisarle si simplemente puedo romperle las piernas? - soltó esa afirmación de manera natural que dejó pasmado al mayor.

\- ...

\- Yo tampoco no te amenazaría, primero porque mi hermano sabe defenderse solo, su madre no educó a omegas inútiles y débiles como la mayoría de los alfas esperan, segundo tenemos a dos alfas cuidándonos las espaldas, si le vuelves hacer daño será con ellos con los que tendrás serios problemas - Wei Ying le mostraba al Lan mayor una sonrisa dulce, pero con una advertencia implícita.

\- Vamos por WuangJi - pensando seriamente en las palabras que su "cuñado" acababa de decirle, tenía que pensar en lo que haría, tal vez lo mejor es darle su espacio y enfocarse en el caso... por ahora.

Se dirigieron a la casa con un incómodo silencio para los destinados, WuXian solo podía pensar en ver a ese alfa de ojos dorados y rostro hermoso. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin aparcaron frente al hogar de HuaiSang, el menor de los jades estaba sentado en uno de los escalones con una caja de regalo. Los tres hombres bajaron y a paso apresurado se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el alfa.

\- Por todos los cielos WangJi ¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba? ¿Qué es... eso? - Xichen regañaba a su hermano y al mismo tiempo señalaba con la mirada dicha caja de la cual se escuchaban pequeños jadeos y rasguños.

\- Mmn.

\- Hola guapo ¿Uh? ¿Eso es para mí? - WuXian observaba la caja con gran curiosidad - ¿Lo es?

El alfa de ojos dorados se limitó a asentir, no podía apartar su mirada de ese chico, pues sus ojos parecían brillar de curiosidad, de verdad ese omega era hermoso, le gustaba su voz alegre, tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar los días más nublados. Extendió sus brazos ofreciendo el regalo.

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente mientras WuXian se ponía de rodillas frente a él retirando lentamente la tapa, solo esperaba que su regalo le gustara... pero vio como el rostro del menor palidecía y sus ojos se abrían de miedo.

\- ¡Ah! Una bestia ¡Auxilio Jiang Cheng! - un pequeño cachorro de raza Husky asomaba su carita provocando el miedo del omega - sálvenme ¡Me comerá!  
El tsundere sabía del miedo de su hermano con los perros, pero antes de que este pudiese acercarse para tomar en brazos al cachorro, WuXian hizo un movimiento causando que la caja volcara dejando libre al perrito que comenzó a correr en dirección al paniqueado omega, que preso del pánico abrazo lo primero que se le puso en frente.  
Xichen no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la expresión de su hermano menor, si las miradas matar seguro él ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra ¿En qué momento ese chico llegó a sus brazos? Lo único que sabía era que estaba temblando y su aroma era de miedo, los brazos de este se aferraban a su cuello cortandole la respiración.

\- Ni se te ocurra bajarlo - sin ver a su alfa fijó la mirada en su cuñado la expresión asesina en su rostro le causaba gracia, pero lo mejor sería calmarlo - mira antes de que hagas nada déjame que te diga algo, Wei WuXian sufre de cinofobia... le teme a los perros, dadas las circunstancias era imposible que lo supieras, pero podrías dejar de ver de esa manera a tu hermano.

\- ... Regalo - el alfa sentía un profundo sentimiento de culpa, no esperaba que su hermoso destinado sufriera de dicha fobia y a causa suya estaba asustado... y en brazos de su hermano.

\- ¡Hey idiota! Deja de lloriquear que tu ... lo que sea piensa que prefieres al estúpido de su hermano.

\- ¡Pe- pero esa be-bestia pe-peluda me co-comerá! - de verdad estaba muy asustado, quería ir con su alfa pero el miedo lo paralizaba ¿Será que tenía que reanudar sus terapias? Las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban dejaban mojadas la rojas mejillas - por-por favor aléjala.

\- Ya está bien cálmate estas espantando al cachorrito - Jiang Cheng sostuvo a la bolita de pelo pegándolo a su pecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir la pequeña, húmeda y roja lengua en sus mejillas - eres una cosita traviesa, mira que has hecho llorar al tonto de mi hermano, volviendo la mirada al susodicho - Wei WuXian ya suéltalo ... no lo estás dejando respirar.

Lentamente comenzó a soltarse del jade, aunque con algo de miedo a que la bestia peluda escapase de los brazos que lo mantenían preso. Cuando vio que no había peligro dejó libre al alfa corrió hasta quedar frente a un Lan WangJi que seguía viendo a su hermano como si fuese su más grande rival.

\- WangJi tranquilo él solo estaba asustado - el mayor de los jades trató de calmar a su hermano, la dorada mirada le causaba un poco de temor, jamás llegó a pensar que su hermano era del tipo celoso, vio como el omega se acercaba al ojidorado.

\- Perdón - el rostro del menor de los jades reflejaba arrepentimiento por provocar que su omega llorara, le acarició las húmedas mejillas tiritando las lágrimas.

\- N-no te pre-preocues n-no sa-sabías que le te-tengo miedo a los perros - posó su mirada en Jiang Cheng y al perrito que este tenía en brazos, sintiendo tristeza por el cachorro - po-por mi culpa no tendrá un hogar... espera, hermano a ti te gustan las bestias ¿Quisieras tenerlo?

\- ¿Tu alfa está de acuerdo? - el omega levantó una ceja, hasta que vio a su ahora cuñado - te propongo un trueque, quédate con mi molesto hermano y yo me quedo con esta hermosura.

\- ¿Hermano? - Lan Zhan estaba confundido ¿Acaso le ofrecía a su propio hermano para quedarse con el de él?

\- ¡Me refiero al perrito! - el tsundere aseguró con molestia, aunque era tentador el intercambio de hermanos, aún no confía en el otro alfa - ¿Te parece el trato?

\- Mmn

\- Jiang Cheng ¿De verdad acabas de cambiarme por esa bestia peluda? - Wei Ying no podía creer lo que su hermano acaba de hacerle - eres un traidor shimei

\- Si, eso acabo de hacer, pero... tú - señalando a Lan WangJi - como trates de propasarte o lo vea llorando a causa tuya olvídate de él ¿Quedó claro?

\- Mmn - el segundo jade asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Bien, ya que se hicieron los intercambios necesarios - el sarcasmo estaba más que claro en el comentario de Xichen - ¿Podemos irnos? MingJue me dijo que alguien atacó a HuaiSang y tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

Los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a la camioneta, en el interior Wei WuXian se estremecía o congelaba con cada pequeño ladrido del perrito, mientras el segundo jade lo abrazaba pegándolo a su cuerpo para calmarlo.

Se alejaron dejando atrás la casa donde en una habitación yacía una pareja en una muy desordenada cama, el aroma en la habitación era intenso más aún mezclado con ese peculiar toque a sexo... aunque no lo hubo... no en su totalidad.

Wen Ning abrió los ojos y vio el pequeño cuerpecillo a su lado, su frente perlada de sudor, sus mejillas rojas, colocó sus manos sobre estas y estaban muy calientes, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo... ¿Acaso tenía fiebre? Tenía que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital.


	10. Acuerdo

Wen Ning abrió los ojos y vio el pequeño cuerpecillo a su lado, su frente perlada de sudor, sus mejillas rojas, colocó sus manos sobre estas y estaban muy calientes, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo… ¿Acaso tenía fiebre? Tenía que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital.

– Mo, cariño despierta – Wen Ning estaba poniendose nervioso, la fiebre en el celo no es normal, tal vez no debió tocarlo, aunque en realidad no llegaron al final, se levantó se puso su ropa y le colocó la suya a Mo – tranquilo te llevaré al hospital, te pondrás bien, perdoname esto es culpa mía.  
Mo respiraba de manera agitada, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, se estremesió cuando Ning quitó la sabana que lo cubría.  
Mgh fri-frío, tengo frío mgh – su cuerpecillo hecho un ovillo en el colchón, hasta que sintió como unas calidas manos le colocaban ropa.

– Aguanta por favor – la ultima vez que llevó a alguien al hospital en brazos fue a HuaiSang y la sensación era horrible – esto parece un dejavu.

El alfa cargó el pequeño cuerpecillo para llevarlo al hospital, recordando que el menor de los Nie había dejado su auto, buscó las llaves, pero no las veía por ningún lado, lo mejor será llevarlo por sus medios, lo malo… acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no conoce a nadie, hablaría al único que no le negaría su ayuda. Recostó a Mo en el sofá mientras marcaba el número.

– ¡A-Ning! ¿Cómo estás? Me comentaron que tu omega entró en celo… ¿Qué diablos haces hablándome? ¿No deberías estar con él? – RuoHan trataba de que su voz no sonara alterada – ¿Está todo bien?

– En realidad, nada está bien, tengo que ir al hospital mi omega tiene fiebre y necesito tomar el auto de HuaiSang pero no encuentro las llaves ¿Puedes venir? – su voz reflejaba la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

– Ning eres un Wen y nosotros no entramos en pánico, en este momento no puedo salir, estoy cuidando del mocoso con complejo de escapista… su hermano está con él en la habitación – ¿Esos niños estaban dispuestos a terminar con él? eran unos adultos, pero cuando sentían que las cosas se les iban de las manos recurrían a él antes que al matrimonio Jiang, le haía sentir apreciado y querido. 

Wen Ning había salido para tomar un taxi que lo llevara a emergencias, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que su tío le decía o mejor dicho procesando lo que acababa de escuchar ¿HuaiSang y su hermano estaban en una habitación en casa de RuoHan? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No tenía ni un día encerrado con su omega y sus amigos ya estaban en problemas.

– ¿Ocurrió algo? – vio un taxi que se acercaba haciendole una seña para que se detuviera separó el teléfono de su oído – necesito que me lleve urgentemente al hospital.

– ¡Claro joven! – el conductor vio el semblante del más joven – suba lo llevare inmediatamente.

– Espere un momento voy por mi pareja – regresó corriendo al interior de la casa – tío te hablo más tarde… quiero que me digas qué está pasando.

Se acercó tomando a Mo en brazos, cerró la puerta y subió al auto que los esperaba. El taxista se dio cuenta de la situación y sin mediar palabra se dirigieron al hospital, por el retrovisor no pudo evitar ver al alfa, la manera en que acariciaba la palida mejilla del otro chico.

Llegaron a su destino Ning pagó al conductor bajando con un afiebrado Mo XuanYu, dirigiéndose a una de las enfermeras la cual llevó una camilla para el pediatra que estaba inconciente.

– ¿Doctor? Nos comentaron que se retiró a su hogar para atender a su pareja ¿En donde encontró a Mo XuanYu? – Ning tenía la pasiencia de un santo, pero en ese momento la enfermera lo estaba sacando de sus casillas con tantas preguntas, necesitaba saber qué era lo que su omega tenía.

– Señorita no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito que alguien lo revise, la fiebre le llegó de repente y… ¡Y no sé qué hacer! – le recordaba a su antiguo “yo”… inseguro de si mismo – lo siento, lo siento no quise gritarle, por favor ¿Podría alguien revisarlo? 

– No se preocupe en un momento vendrá su doctor, los periodos de celo del doctor Mo son irregulares, son raros los casos que se llegan a dar, pero hay omegas que sufren mucho en esos días, él es de esos casos – la enfermera trataba de calmar al alfa que seguiá con semblante palido y sus ojos reflejados de dolor, aunque algo llamó su atención – pero ¿De donde lo conoce?

– Bu-bueno y-yo… – en ese momento un chico se hacercó a ellos con el rostro serio.

– Mucho gusto doctor Wen – sonriendo burlonamente – bueno es difícil no saber quien es usted, se presenta a su primer día de trabajo en el área pediátrica y en ese mismo momento decide irse, sin mencionar que prácticamente todo el personal omega habla del doctor más sexy que han visto… y si entre ese personal me encuentro yo, me presento soy Xiao Xingchen, soy el medico de cabecera de Mo XuanYu – el medico movió la camilla dirigiéndola hacia uno de los consultorios, volviendo su mirada a la del alfa – ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?

– … – Nuevamente la pregunta más difícil de responder – nos conocimos hace apenas un día… somos destinados, por la mañana nos volvimos a encontrar y de repenté llegó su celo, un amigo lo llevó a su casa y… – guardó silenció, no sabía como decir lo que había pasado.

– ¿Lo hicieron? – le pareció tierno el sonrojo que coloreo las palidas mejillas del alfa – necesito saberlo para poder medicarlo.

– Usé un supresor en él, pero no dio resultado, lo toqué… pero no lleguamos al final, cuando desperté me di cuenta que su temperatura había aumentado y eso no es normal, aunque un omega esté en celo.

– De verdad no sé qué decir, son destinados, pero aún así no lo tomaste y aplicaste un supresor, tú me agradas no todos los alfas se pueden controlar, en el caso de Mo los supresores lamentablemente no hacen la función adecuada, él tiene un problema en su primer celo tuvo que ser hospitalizado desconozco qué tipo de medicamentos le dieron pero tuvo consecuencias –. El medico había puesto una intravenosa en el brazo de Mo, corriendo el risego a que no funcionara, cerró la cortina para cubrir el área donde se encontraba el menor de los tres, tomando asiento frente al alfa.

– ¿Qué case de consecuencuencias? ¿Él estará bien? – era medico y en muchas ocasiones tenpia que dar diagnosticos negativos a los padres de sus pacientes – ¿Qué es lo que causó la fiebre?

– Estoy violando la confidencialidad medico-paciente, pero eres su alfa y tienes derecho a saberlo independientemente del tiempo que lleven de conocerse, lo único con lo que él podría estabilizarse y hacer que su celo sea regular es enlazarse, las feromonas alfa son fuertes, como medico sabes que estas pueden calmar a un omega y por lo tanto también tienen la capacidad de regular tanto sus feromonas como hormonas.

En pocas palabras si un alfa lo muerde podrá quitar gradualmente el dolor que siente en cada celo, como dije en él son muy irregulares.

– ¿Qué tan irregulares? – movía su pie debido a la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo, su aroma era pesado.

– ¿Podrías calmarte? Si sigues haciendo eso con tus feromonas el medicamento no funcionará y por si no lo has notado soy omega – el chico le parecía lindo, ahora ¿Cómo darle la otra noticia? – Muy irregulares, su celo acababa de pasar hace un par de semanas, llegas tú y de repente buum vuelve; lamentablemente eso no es todo.

Los tratamientos que usaron en él tuvieron efectos secundarios, sus posibilidades de poder tener bebés es nula. Mira si estoy diciéndote esto es para que pienses las cosas, soy su medico pero también soy su amigo y no quiero verlo sufrir, el que su celo se presente de repente puede ser peligroso, lo que quiero decir es que puede llevarlo a la muerte, es fuerte pero no quiero poner a prueba esa resistencia, he tratado de convencerlo que se enlace con cualquier alfa, pero él no quiere retener a nadie a su lado si no puede darle hijos.

– Él es hermoso, perfecto en más de un sentido, apenas lo conozco, pero puedo sentirlo, que a causa del tratamiento al que lo sometieron le causó daños que tal vez no tengan solución no lo hacen menos a los demás omegas.

– ¿Eso significa que estás dispuesto a estar con él aún sabiendo que él no podrá gestar a tus hijos? – quería creer que el alfa de su amigo no era un idiota.

– No lo sé ¿Cómo me puede pedir que responda si él y yo no nos conocemos? Esto no significa que lo estoy rechazando, solo necesito tiempo para hacer bien las cosas.

Estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación hasta que cierto chico corrió la cortina que los separaba, dejando ver su lastimera expresión y sus ojos con lagrimas acumuladas, bajó de la camilla con mucho esfuerzo y en el proceso tirando una de las bandejas sosteniéndose con la barra que sostenía el suero. Caminaba con mucha dificultad haciendo que Wen Ning corriera para sostenerlos y llevarlo a la camilla nuevamente.

El alfa trató tomarlo en brazos, pero Mo apartó la mano que estaba a punto de tocarlo.

– No tienes nada que asimilar, olvida lo que ocurrió en esa casa ¡Yo soy un error! ¡¿Hacer bien las cosas?! No tienes porque molestarte no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, no tienes porque sacrificar tu deseo de tener una familia por estar con un omega incompleto – amargas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras hablaba, volteando a ver al otro omega – ¡Tú, no tenías ningún derecho a decirle nada!

Xiao se acercó al menor al ver que éste no hacía por apartarlo, lo abrazó teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa cuya manguerilla tenía sangre, limpiando las mejillas de Mo.

– Tranquilo, no es bueno que te alteres y lo sabes, vamos tienes que recostarte… perdóname, sabías que si tu destinado aparecía esto podría suceder, tenía que decírselo, tienes derecho a esta enojado conmigo; pero él solo te trajo al hospital asustado y preocupado por ti ¿Tenía que quedarme callado mientras él estaba entrando en pánico a causa de tu fiebre? – como pudo lo llevó a la camilla haciendo que se recostara nuevamente.

– Dile que se vaya – el menor decía eso con la intención de que alfa escuchara sus palabras, aunque ocultando su mirada, no quería ver el reflejo del rechazo en esos oscuros ojos.

– Lo mejor será que salgas o no podrá calmarse – Xiao escuchó cuando Wen Ning salió de consultorio mientras volvía a colocar a Mo en la camilla y aplicando un calmante en la intravenosa, quedándose hasta que este hiciera efecto haciéndolo dormir. Salió encontrándose con Wen Ning fuera del consultorio –. Bien, por fin se durmió, esto causa mucho estrés en él, lo más probable es que se tenga que quedar internado el día de hoy, pero debo llamar a alguien para las firmas correspondientes, mientras ustedes no sean una pareja no puedo dejar que tú hagas dichos papeleos. También está el hecho de que ustedes se verán muy seguido en el hospital.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con que nos veremos muy seguido? – dándose cuenta que cuando llegó se dirigieron a Mo como “doctor” – yo soy pediatra… ¿En qué área esta él?

– … Sé que eres pediatra, bu-bueno e-eh… él también lo es, por favor te pido que no lo hagas sufrir, si sabiendo lo que sabes no quieres tener nada con él, por favor cambia de hospital, lo ha pasado mal a causa de alfas estúpidos que han jugado con sus sentimientos… merece ser feliz.

Diciendo eso el medico se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cafetería, necesitaba distraerse, ver nuevamente a su amigo en esas condiciones realmente lo dejaba muy mal, esperaba que cierto alfa pensara bien las cosas. Dios su cabeza palpitaba pareciendo que explotaría ¿Será que el no dormir le esta pasando factura y se lo haga saber con migraña? No era tiempo de eso, tenía que hablar a MingJue y decirle lo ocurrido. Hasta que sintió el ligero aroma a canela dándose cuenta que el destinado de su amigo estaba parado a un lado.

– Pensé que ya te habías ido – su cabeza dolía y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, terminando con ese lío tendría que ir con “él” necesitaba desahogarse. Soltando un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos viendo al alfa señalando la silla frente a él – toma asiento, estoy por hablarle a alguien para que venga, no sé si sea buena idea que estés aquí… ese tipo es muy sobreprotector con él y tiene muy mal carácter.

– No tengo nada que esconder, puedes llamarlo sin problema – si es el mismo alfa que llegó a su mente entonces así pondrá las cosas claras, a causa suya HuaiSang tuvo una crisis cuando fueron al funeral.

– E-está bien – ese alfa era raro, era como si quisiera enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo ¿A caso quería morir joven? Sacó su celular y marcó… pero no respondía, marcó a otros números con el mismo resultado –. Genial lo que faltaba, no responden.

– Si me permites haré una llamada – marcó nuevamente a RuoHan para hacerle saber de la situación en la que se encontraba – tío, estoy en el hospital necesito que traigas al hermano de HuaiSang, lo tienen a él como contacto de emergencia, pero da la casualidad que no responde y dijiste que estaba contigo.

– ¡Ah! E-eh bu-bueno… demonios si, te dije que él está aquí, pero no te gustará saber con quien está – si a él no le parecía para nada la situación para Ning menos.

– ¿Qué está pasando? Le estás dando muchas vueltas y tú no eres así – conocía bastante bien a su tío y sabía que lo que le ocultaba no le gustaría nada –. Habla

– El alfa de WuXian se “extravío”, él y Jiang Cheng salieron a buscarlo junto a los alfas idiotas, dejaron a HuaiSang a mi cuidado, pero el chiquillo se escapó para encontrarse con ellos, en el transcurso un sujeto lo atacó, su hermano le dio una paliza al bastardo que lo atacó, lo trajo a mi casa – un largo y pesado suspiro salió de su boca –. Y ambos están mi habitación… En mi cama.

– ¡¿Qué ellos qué?! ¿Cómo es que tú lo permitiste? – no se había dado cuenta que había gritado… y él nunca gritaba.

– No fue culpa mía, tu querido amigo no soltó a ese tipo al contrario lo jaló y terminó en la cama con él, por favor no me pidas que lo diga – el recuerdo era algo doloroso –. Pasando a otra cosa, algo me dice que pasó algo grave con tu omega ¿O me equivoco?

– Necesito que vengas… no se qué hacer – el mayor notaba las inseguridades en el tono de voz del contrario, sabía que se sentía como cuando era pequeño, volvía a maldecir a sus padres por la manera en que lo trataron, Ning y su hermana, ambos tuvieron una infancia difícil hasta que él llegó y se hizo cargo de ellos, odiaba cuando algo perturbaba la frágil mente de su sobrino.

– Tranquilo recuerda que siempre estaré contigo y con tu hermana, no eres débil, pero si me necesitas ahí estaré, solo dame un momento para avisarle al hermano de HuaiSang – en eso se escucharon gritos que provenían de su habitación ¿Qué demonios pasaba con todos? ¿Acaso querían volverlo loco? – tengo que colgar, creo que alguien acaba de llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

– … No sé qué está pasando, pero no tarden por favor – el menor de los alfas soltó un pesado suspiro, aquí los espero

… En casa de RuoHan momentos antes…  
MingJue abrazaba a su hermano pegándolo a su cuerpo ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? Tal vez fue cuando puso su rostro en el cuello del menor inhalando su aroma a lavanda. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando el fuerte tono del celular hizo acto de presencia alterando a ambos hombres que se movieron provocando que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros solo un pequeño movimiento y sus labios se tocarían; HuaiSang no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso de la cercanía que hizo lo primero que cualquiera en su sano juicio haría… Gritar.

– ¡Aaaah! ¡Auxilio! – sus manos comenzaban a golpear al azar, algunos dieron justo en el rostro del alfa que no sabía qué hacer aparte de cubrir su rostro – ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste? 

– Guarda silencio no te hice nada… ¡Maldición deja de golpearme! – era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermanito maldecirlo, era gracioso y ¿Tierno?

– ¡¿Por qué estamos juntos en una cama?!... ¡Auxiliooooo! – sus pequeñas manos no habían parado de dar golpes, sintió una mano que estaba sobre su cintura.

Bajó la mirada y efectivamente la mano que lo tocaba era la del mayor de los Nie, provocando que comenzara a dar patadas de manera errática sin dejar de mover sus manos. MingJue ya estaba cansado de recibir semejante trato cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo; así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió… Giró su cuerpo quedando sobre HuaiSang, éste seguía tratando de dar patadas pero el peso del alfa se lo impedía sin mencionar que se las había arreglado para quedar entre las piernas del menor, lo que el paniqueado omega no había tomando en cuenta era con que su hermano tomaría sus muñecas llevándolas arriba de su cabeza inmovilizándolas contra el colchón, sosteniéndolas con fuerza como si fuesen grilletes.

– ¡Cálmate de una maldita vez! – MingJue estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en realidad no quería gritarle, pero al parecer eso funcionó para que se calmara, vio la confusión en el rostro del menor.

– ¿Qué me pasó? – deteniendo sus inútiles forcejeos, su mente estaba confundida, lo ultimo que recordaba era el momento en que comenzó a caminar preguntando por WangJi – ¡Agh mi cabeza duele! – Trató de tocar el punto donde le dolía, pero vio que no podía moverse, vio la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba, MingJue estaba sobre él, entre sus piernas –. ¿Qué dem..? 

De repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de manera violenta dando paso a un molesto RuoHan, cuyo rostro pasó del enojo a la sorpresa al ver la comprometedora imagen frente a él. 

El omega se sentía avergonzado de haber sido pillado de esa manera y al mismo tiempo de sentir el cuerpo de su hermano sobre él ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? Ese hombre lo había insultado, le hizo daño con sus palabras despreciativas. Tenía la amarga sensación que su hermano estaba provocando a su amigo y eso no lo consentiría.

Al mayor de los alfas le molestaba y mucho la escena, lo que le hizo sentir un sabor amargo en la boca fue que el otro hombre estaba sonriendo ante la ironía de la situación.

– ¿No te lo dije? – su tono sarcástico enfadó más al otro adulto.

Pero estaba tan concentrado en hacer sentir mal al otro alfa que sin darse cuenta aflojó el agarré que tenía en las muñecas de su hermano. El menor solo necesitaba un momento de distracción cuando éste se presentó no dudó en aprovecharlo, de alguna manera pudo soltar sus muñecas, MingJue trató de mantenerse firme pero no pudo pues sus manos ya no tenían el soporte del colchón, HuaiSang no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de provocar, pues en el momento en que el mayor se tambaleo a falta de soporte y bajó la cabeza para mirarlo el menor levantaba bruscamente la cabeza golpeando directamente la nariz del alfa ocasionando que sangre comenzara a salir de ella.

Sin ver lo que había ocasionado el menor pudo salir de debajo del cuerpo de su hermano, corriendo a los brazos de RuoHan que estaba confundido todo pasó tan rápido que realmente no esperaba que al final tuviera que auxiliar a su rival.

– HuaiSang… tú y yo hablaremos más tarde – hizo a un lado al menor para acercarse al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado en la cama sosteniendo su nariz – déjame ver – recibiendo un gruñido por parte del alfa – mira estupido estoy tratando de ayudarte ¿Quieres morir desangrado y hacer que tu hermano se sienta culpable?

Esas palabras hicieron que MingJue se tragara su orgullo y dejara que le revisaran la nariz.

– Maldición, mocoso del demonio ¡Le rompiste la maldita nariz! – la sangre no dejaba de salir, pero el alfa no pudo evitar reír – solo recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar – repentinamente se puso serio – tenemos que ir al hospital, se trata del omega de Ning.

– ¿Se atrevió a hacerle algo? – a pesar de que la nariz le sangraba su preocupación por Mo era mucho mayor, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta – con permiso.

– ¡Espera! No puedes ir conduciendo en ese estado y mi sobrino también está en el hospital, así que vamos – RuoHan le dio un paño limpio que el otro alfa no dudó en tomar – no quiero que ensucies los asientos.

– Gracias… Imbécil – MingJue no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agradecerle a ese hombre.

– Mi-MingJue… eh bu-bueno y-yo… – le ponía nervioso ver como su hermano levantaba una ceja esperando a que hablara, pero se veía sexy aún manchado de sangre – g-gracias por salvarme.

– … Pensé que estabas inconsciente, como sea no tienes porque agradecerme hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera ¿Algo más o quieres que me desangre?

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón fue un accidente, lo juro – ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? A quién quería engañar, estaba así porque estaba en la misma cama que él – va-vamos a ver a Ning.

– ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! – el grito de MingJue le hizo brincar – tienes que descansar.

– …

– …

– ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien vienes con nosotros o seguro haces alguna otra escapada – viendo a RuoHan que fulminaba a HuaiSang con la mirada.

– Pu-puedo e-explicarlo.

– No expliques nada, sé porque lo hiciste – el mayor de los alfas lo tranquilizó, aunque seguía molesto – vámonos.

Los tres salieron de la casa, ya en el auto el omega fue a la parte trasera junto a su hermano sosteniendo su cabeza y manteniendo el paño fijo en la nariz de este.

– De verdad lo siento – haciendo presión en la zona de la hemorragia –. Pudiste solo dejarme e irte, no era algo de importancia – trataba de sonar indiferente y restarle importancia, cuando sabía que se hubiera sentido abandonado por segunda vez.

– Pude… pero no lo hice ¿Cómo se supone que escaparía si no me soltabas? – vio divertido el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de HuaiSang, aprovechando que su hermano murmuró “no esta vez”.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – pudo jurar que MingJue había dicho algo, pero este se limitó a quitar sus manos del paño.

– No es necesario que hagas esto, mira – descubriendo lentamente su nariz le hizo ver que ya había dejado de sangrar – no fue la gran cosa, la nariz es muy escandalosa cuando sangra.

– No me había dado cuenta, pero… tus manos están heridas ¿es por lo que pasó?

– Tu hermano al parecer puede meterse en problemas legales por haber golpeado a ese bastardo que te atacó – RuoHan rompió esa extraña atmosfera que se había creado y que le hacia sentir bastante incomodo hasta que – miren llegamos al hospital, HuaiSang lleva a tu hermano a que lo revisen yo voy con Ning.

– Estas loco si piensas que te dejaré ir solo, quiero saber qué le hizo a Mo, como lo haya lastimado, te juro que me las pagará – advirtiéndole al otro alfa que no eran palabras vacías.

– Wen Ning sería incapaz de hacerle daño – el omega levantó la voz para defender a su amigo, no dejaría que nadie se metiera con él, ya suficiente había tenido años atrás – te lo dije conmigo te puedes meter todo lo que te de la gana, pero con mis amigos no te metas.

– Claro si tú lo dices – lo dijo con tal sarcasmo que al otro alfa le daban ganas de romperle la cara.

RuoHan se estacionó y los tres bajaron a toda prisa para ir directamente a recepción, el primero en hablar fue el mayor de los Nie.

– Me avisaron que trajeron a Mo XuanYu ¿Cómo esta él?

– E-eh – la pobre recepcionista estaba nerviosa ante la presencia del sexy alfa – bu-bueno y-yo, s-si.

– Hey ¿Podrías dejar de ver a mi hermano de esa manera? Estamos aquí por una emergencia, no para ver intentos vergonzosos de seducción – estaba enojado por las palabras anteriores de MingJue y estaba celoso por la actitud de la recepcionista.

– No, no se trata de eso, e-es que el señor tiene sangre y y-yo n-no… – apenas pudo llegar al bote de basura para vomitar, a duras penas podía hilar palabra – consultorio del doctor Xiao XingCheng… sabe como llegar.

– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No es muy pronto para que estés celoso? – nunca pensó que vería tal escena protagonizada por su hermanito.

– Vete al diablo Nie MingJue, no eran celos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de algo… que tu sangre le dio asco a la señorita – estaba enojado por haber dado muestras de celos que la mejor manera de lidiar con eso fue insultar al otro Nie.

– Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que compartimos la misma sangre – estaba molestándose por esa actitud rara.

– No te preocupes que no es la parte materna a la que me refiero.

– Bueno te aguantas porque aún con toda la mierda que nos hizo sigue siendo nuestro padre, aunque no es lo único que le reprocho y lo sabes.

– Que, si lo sé, me lo has dejado muy claro, deja de perder el tiempo y vamos a ver a tu amigo, por cierto, me da curiosidad una cosa.

– ¿Ahora qué?

– ¿Dónde esta tu omega? No lo vi en el funeral.

– No te incumbe – no sabía como decirle que ellos no fueron pareja… no realmente.

– Tienes razón, solo preguntaba ya que en estos momentos él debería estar contigo, a menos claro que este muy ocupado gastando tu dinero.

– ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? – ¿Por qué tiene esa idea de Yao? – ¿Dices eso de la persona que te ofreció su amistad cuando llegaste a la familia?

– ¿Cuál “amistad”? Oh ya recuerdo, esa que usaba para acercarse a ti… ¿Cuál familia? La única familia que he tenido después de la muerte de mi madre fue con los Jiang ¿Sabes? Mejor olvidemos que pregunte por mi “amigo” … Espero no se presente en mi casa por lastimar a su “alfa”.

– Dudo que quiera verte, después de todo él arregló el problema que dejaste cuando te largaste dejando una maldita nota ¿sabías que estuvimos buscándote como locos?

– … Si claro, sobre todo tú – rodando los ojos y con un toque de sarcasmo a la respuesta.

– Ese día hubo un accidente de avión… nadie sobrevivió… ¿Tienes una maldita idea de cómo me sentí? Nuestro padre fue quien me dijo que su instinto le decía que estabas bien… 

– Puedes calmar tu conciencia MingJue, no estoy muerto, no en ese sentido ¿Me vas a reclamar que me haya ido, que haya vuelto o que no este muerto? ¿Con qué cara te atreves a reclamar nada?

– Era responsable de ti – ¿Si lo presionaba le diría la verdad? 

– Te diré solo una cosa, fallaste en eso y de la peor manera que puedas imaginar, en cambio ¿quieres que te diga que sorpresa me lleve?

– No es necesario.

– Mientras ¡Tú! Te revolcabas con MengYao yo pasaba por un maldito infierno, pero es algo que tú no tienes derecho a saber… ve a que te revisen la nariz, lamento no haberla roto.

– Al menos él no me dejó solo.

– Sí, me imagino la manera en que se encargaba de ti, espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque ten por seguro que ahora yo hare de sus vidas un infierno, cuando todo esto termine me volveré a ir y esta vez no volveré.

– ¿Crees que me puedes hacer daño? Ja ja ja ja te diré algo HuaiSang difícilmente alguien como tú podría hacerlo – sentía las punzadas de dolor en el pecho con cada palabra del menor, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, pero tampoco permitiría que se expresara mal de la única persona que siempre estuvo con él – no vuelvas a hablar de él de esa manera.

– No eres quien para decirme como hablar de los demás, los únicos que de verdad considero buenos alfas son Wen Ning y Lan WangJi, tú y Lan Xichen son de lo peor, espero no tengamos que pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

– ¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que pase algo? – el carácter de su hermanito no estaba haciendo más que provocarlo e incitarlo – deberías dejar de provocarme, parece ser que estás olvidando un detalle muy importante – deteniéndose y tomando al contrario del brazo haciendo que se detuviera – sigo siendo un alfa, tú un omega… y que somos destinados ¿Cuánto crees que podamos resistir? Me odias, te odio… nos odiamos, pero entre más nos encontremos será solo cuestión de tiempo para que no podamos controlar nuestros instintos.

– Si hay odio de por medio dudo que pueda siquiera pensar en meterme a la cama contigo, me daría asco, en caso de no poder controlarme… tengo a un alfa dispuesto a todo por mi.

– ¿Estas dispuesto a utilizarlo? ¿No te da miedo romperle el corazón? No serías capaz, a pesar de todo sigues teniendo esa mirada que hace ocho años – justo en ese momento una llamada los interrumpió – Xiao ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¿Dónde está Mo?

– MingJue, estoy en la cafetería con el alfa de nuestro amiguito.

– Bien, voy para haya.

El Nie mayor se separó de HuaiSang, dirigiendose a pasos apresurados a la cafetería, mientras el menor había perdido de vista a RuoHan, esa discusión lo dejó descolocado, no sabía qué pensar, su hermano tenía razón, podría evitarlo durante ese mes, después se iría… sí, seguiría el plan… no tenía porque pasar nada, aunque su omega reaccionó a la voz del alfa, se estremeció, maldito Nie MingJue y su estúpida y sensual voz… ¿Podrá resistirse a él? bueno no es como que terminarán viéndose todos los días de sus vidas.

Sacó su celular para localizar a su amigo, pero no entraba la llamada, así que se dispuso a seguir a su hermano, cuando llegó detrás de él vio que estaban dentro de la cafetería del hospital, el alfa caminó hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraban RuoHan con Ning y con ellos otro hombre de bata blanca.

– ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó Xiao Chingcheng? – estaba preocupado Mo es en chico especial para él, después de todo lo que ha pasado necesitaba que lo protegieran, repentinamente se quedó mirando fijamente a Wen Ning – ¿Qué le hiciste?

– … No hice nada – el menor de los alfas bajaba su mirada – nada de lo que estas pensando.

– ¿Oh? ¿Ahora eres adivino? ¿Lo tocaste? – la fría voz del Nie y sus feromonas comenzaban a afectar a HuaiSang y a Xiao, que comenzaban a hiperventilar.

– Lo mejor es que te calmes, los estás afectando con tus malditas feromonas – RuoHan intervino para poder auxiliar a ambos omegas ¿Es qué ese tipo no sabe lo que puede ocasionar? Pero la exclamación del omega de bata blanca le hizo sobresaltarse.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasó en la cara?! – Estaba horrorizado y a la vez sorprendido de que alguien haya sido tan osado para golpear a Nie MingJue – tu nariz está inflamada, déjame revisarla ¿Quién te hizo esto? – estaba tan centrado en el maltratado rostro que olvidó que estaba temblando a causa de las feromonas del alfa.

– Fui yo ¿Algún problema? – A pesar de estar aún temblando logró articular esas palabras sin titubear.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo es que estas intacto después de casi le rompes la nariz? – Xiao veía con asombro y curiosidad a ese chico capaz de golpear a ese alfa y salir ileso en el proceso.

– No importa quien es, en este momento quien importa es Mo… Hablen.

– Soy Nie HuaiSang… su hermano menor – no podía resistirse tenía curiosidad de tantas cosas y al parecer ese doctor también es un amigo de MingJue. 

– ¿S-su he-hermano? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, bueno eso explica porque no tienes ningún rasguño ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? – Ciertamente sentía mucha curiosidad ahora que conocía al responsable del mal carácter de su amigo, tomando un sorbo a su té esperaba la respuesta del menor.

– Le di un cabezazo mientras estábamos en la cama – haciendo que el otro omega se atragantara.

– ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar tonterías? Y tú deja de decir cosas en otro contexto.

– Pero MingJue… ¿No estábamos en la cama? – le parecía gracioso la facilidad con la que podía hacerlo enojar, su carácter explosivo era atractivo.

– ¡Maldición! Estaba cuidándote – trataba de no caer a esas provocaciones… sin mucho éxito.

– Cuando entré a la habitación estabas sobre él ¿Ese es concepto de “cuidar” que tú tienes? – RuoHan había captado las intenciones de HuaiSang así que decidió seguir la corriente, apartar la atención de su sobrino ese era el plan.

– ¡Dejen de decir estupideces! ¿Creen que con esta “distracción” harán que olvide que ese – MingJue señalaba a Ning – estuvo encerrado con Mo? 

HuaiSang se resignó a que su hermano no dejaría pasar nada que tuviera que ver con su amigo, vio a Ning que seguía en silencio, evitando cualquier contacto visual, RuoHan no lo presionaría para que hablara… así que lo tendría que hacer él. 

– Wen Ning… ¿Qué ocurrió con ese chico? – se acercó al alfa hasta quedar frente a él, hablaba con voz dulce pero firme.

– … – El alfa seguía con la mirada baja, tenía miedo. 

– Eres mi amigo y sabes que te quiero, confía en mi y dime qué fue lo que ocurrió – tomó la mano del alfa dándole esa confianza para que hablara.

– Le dí un supresor, pero no funcionó, no me quedó más que calmarlo – guardó silencio cuando vio al otro alfa dar un paso hacia él, no podía culparlo por estar furioso… también Ning se estaba conteniendo y no golpearlo –. No lo hicimos hasta el final, solo l-lo to- toqué – se estaba sonrojando, no era facil para él decir que había tocado a alguien sin ser obligado a hacerlo.

– Antes de que digas nada MingJue tengo que decir algo a favor de este chico, sabes que la condición de Mo es delicada, los supresores de celo no funcionan en él, si su alfa no lo hubiera calmado pudo haber entrado en un estado mucho más critico – el medico no dudó en intervenir y defender al pediatra.

– ¿Cómo esta él?

– Esta bajo sedantes y medicamentos, si hubieran llegado al final este problema no se hubiera presentado.

– ¿Lo sabes? – dirigiendo su furibunda mirada a Ning – ¿Sabes el problema que tiene?

– Si, lo sé.

– Entonces ¿Sabes que para que él tenga una vida normal debe estar enlazado? ¿Sabes que no puede tener bebés? ¿Estas dispuesto a estar con Mo a pesar de eso? ¿Eres consiente de que lo tocaste y que su omega pedirá atenciones? Si no piensas tomar la responsabilidad de esto es mejor que te alejes de Mo… antes de que sea tarde, ya buscaremos la manera en que pueda enlazarse con otro alfa.

– No pretendo hacer tal cosa, como dije necesito poner en orden mis ideas ¿Crees que lo dejaré cuando lo he tocado como si fuéramos amantes? ¿O qué dejaré que alguien ponga sus manos sobre él? – Wen Ning estaba enojándose por las palabras del Nie.

– No asegures nada, acabas de decir que necesitas poner en orden tus ideas, piensa en que si decides estar con Mo… Tendrás que convencerlo de que quieres estar con él aunque no pueda darte hijos… Él correrá y te hará a un lado, todo depende de ti – no le gustaba la idea de ver a Mo con ese tipo, pero conocía a su amigo, primero se dejaría morir antes que retener a alguien y quitarle la oportunidad de formar una familia –. Piénsalo bien, no me agradas, pero si estás dispuesto a estar con él te apoyaré… Pero lo veo llorar por culpa tuya y desearas no haber nacido.

Repentinamente Wen Ning hizo a un lado a HuaiSang quedando frente a frente a Nie MingJue, tomándolo de la playera.

– Eso podría ir para ti también, vuelves a decir tonterías de MI amigo y puedes estar seguro que haré que te arrepientas toda tu vida, antes de que pienses que a Mo le haría algo por vengarme de ti olvídalo, no soy como tú – la fría voz de Ning les hizo ver que a pesar de su calmada apariencia seguía siendo un alfa.

– Ning – HuaiSang sabía que su amigo cuando se enojaba de verdad daba mucho miedo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer para calmarlo, fue hasta donde se encontraban los alfas y se abrazó a la espalda de Wen Ning, liberando su aroma a lavanda, sintiendo como la tensión del alfa menguaba poco a poco – suéltalo piensa en ese chico Mo, él te necesita ¿Piensas dejarlo solo por haber cometido un asesinato?

– Ja ja ja ja, solo a ti se te ocurren esos comentarios desatinados en un momento como este, de verdad Wei WuXian es una mala influencia para ti – RuoHan había guardado silencio en todo ese rato, pero listo para intervenir en caso de requerirlo – Ning sabes que cuentas conmigo, se que lo que hiciste no fue fácil para ti, pero me siento orgulloso.

– Bien ya que está todo casi arreglado… MingJue hay que revisar tu nariz – Xiao estaba impresionado Mo estaba rodeado de buenas personas y que al parecer no lo dejarían caer… Eso le gustaba, los que le intrigaban eran los hermanos Nie, eran únicos, por lo que sabía era que son medios hermanos y son destinados, el destino es algo extraño… y cruel al mismo tiempo, en su caso fue lo segundo, recordando con amargura a esa persona.

Una enfermera llevó al alfa a un consultorio para que un medico le atendiera, claro que no fue solo, su hermano fue con él. Mientras tanto los Wen se quedaron en la cafetería, Xiao regresó a su consultorio para revisar a Mo.

– No me dio asco, pude tocarlo por mí mismo – Wen Ning rompió el silencio entre él y su tío.

– Lo se y estoy orgulloso de ti, se que es difícil, pero lo lograras, puedes verlo de esta manera, tú y tu omega sanaran mutuamente sus heridas, arriésgate y no lo lastimes, él no es ese omega ¿Está bien?

Wen Ning solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, afirmando que no hará nada que dañe a ese hermoso chico de piel calida y suave. Ahora que se había decidido quería conocer a la persona que era su destinada, su alfa no lo presionaría… pero no lo dejaría ir.

… En el consultorio…

Mo seguía tendido en la camilla aunque tenía sus ojos abiertos con rastros visibles de lágrimas.

– ¿Se fue? – su voz temblorosa, parecía la de un niño asustado.

– ¿Sigues pensando que todos te abandonaran? Cariño él está en la cafetería esperando noticias tuyas, igual que tú tiene miedo aunque puedo asegurarte que no tiene que ver con lo que te pasó, siento que algo tuvo que pasarle, también esta MingJue y su hermano que por cierto es una belleza.

– ¿Por qué está él aquí? – se sentía fatal e inseguro – que no te escuche decir eso o alguien de mal carácter se pondrá furioso.

– Tu alfa es su amigo y a parte golpeo a ese grandulón al que mencionas, le sacó sangre de la nariz.

– ¿Qué hizo qué cosa? – Estaba sorprendido de que un chico delicado como HuaiSang le haya hecho daño a ese alfa – ¿Cómo está su rostro?

– Intacta, no le hizo nada creo que solo hay alguien en este mundo que puede golpearlo sin salir herido en el proceso.

– Eso parece, como sea me quiero ir a mi casa me siento fatal… ¿Qué tan fuerte fue esta vez? – Estaba cansado, se sentía débil y su cabeza dolía.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Te dio fiebre y el supresor que usaron en ti empeoro tu estado, no había visto a un alfa así de asustado – decía el medico mientras quitaba la intravenosa.

– ¡Le dijiste! Eres un traidor – comenzando a recordar lo sucedido – ¿Dices que esta afuera? No lo quiero ver.

– Muy trade, tendrás que aceptar que no todo los alfas son unos patanes que al saber tu condición terminaban fijándose en tu hermano – a Xiao no le agradaba para nada ese sujeto, no entendía ¿Cómo un chico hermoso como Mo pudiera estar emparentado con un tipo tan desagradable.

– Por favor no comiences, se que no te llevabas bien con Yao pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado, me acompañaba en cada chequeo, si terminaban fijándose en él era porque era hermoso, lo admiraba porque los rechazaba por el daño que me hacían – recordando a su hermano mayor con mucha tristeza – él siempre me protegió.

– Te quiero mucho Mo, eres el mejor amigo que tengo pero tu hermano tenía ese no se qué… simplemente no podía confiar en él – si le decía sus sospechas alteraría al menor y eso podría ser contraproducente – no discutamos a causa de “él”, vamos te ayudo a… – no terminaba de hablar cuando escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta – ¿Si, quién es?

– Soy Wen Ning ¿Puedo pasar? – después de la pequeña platica con su tío se dirigió al consultorio para poder ver a su pequeño omega.

– Si

– No

Ambos omegas respondieron al unísono, haciendo dudar al alfa que se encontraba fuera.

– Por favor, solo quiero hablar – su tono lastimero causaba risa en el medico.

– Lo siento Mo, pero tienes que hablar con él… solo escúchalo, mira en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él ya que se verán muy seguido en los pasillos de este hospital.

– ¿Q-qué? – No entendía nada de lo que su amigo le decía – ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– ÉL es el nuevo pediatra, así que supongo que si no querías que se toparan alguien se esta empeñando en juntarlos, no eches a perder esta oportunidad que se te presenta, tienes derecho a ser feliz y tener a alguien a tu lado… Solo piénsalo, se ve que es un buen tipo… Y yo me retiro – poniéndose de pie sin esperar respuesta por parte de su peciente que seguía recostado, se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con el otro pediatra – pasa, estaba por ayudarle a ponerse su ropa pero ya que estas aquí y quieres hablar podrías hacerlo tú, ya lo viste desnudo ¿Qué más da? – Xiao salió dirigiéndose a otro pasillo, cuidando que nadie le viese ir ahí.

– … Voy a pasar – no le gustaba violar la intimidad de los demás, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlo… Y ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, así que entró topándose con la mirada indiferente del menor.

– Como sea, solo entra di lo que sea tengas que decir y déjame solo – si se mostraba frío e indiferente tal vez le salvaría de una situación embarazosa y ahorrarle la molestia al chico frente a él –. Para empezar, agradezco que me trajeras, pero ese no era motivo para que te dieran detalles de lo que tengo, así que te ahorrare lo que tengas que decir, mantente alejado de mí.

– Sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera después de lo que me escuchaste decir, pero solo te pido que me escuches – ¿Cómo decirle que lo deje acercarse a él sin que piense que es solo por lastima? – De mi nunca recibirás comentarios por lastima, sí, siento lo que te pasa, pero yo no soy así, dame la oportunidad de conocerte y ser tu amigo.

– Claro para que después alardees de que te llevaste a la cama un omega que no sirve para nada.

– Mira, así como para ti es difícil confiar en las intenciones de los demás… para mi es difícil confiar en los omegas, excepto mis amigos, los dos sufrimos cosas que no debimos pasar eso es un hecho, pero tú no eres esa persona y yo no soy esos alfas o betas que te hirieron – para Wen Ning era difícil tocar el tema de su pasado pero si tenía que decirlo para asegurar que Mo no lo rechazaría… lo haría – lo que te pido es que me dejes estar cerca de ti.

– ¿Sabes que si llegara a aceptarte no formarías una familia? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy para privar a alguien de eso? – Mo estaba comenzando a enfadarse por las palabras que siempre repetía y que al decirlas siempre se clavaban en su pecho – ¿Tienes idea de lo que te estas evitando al tenerme a tu alrededor?

– ¿Quién dijo que los omegas nacieron para ser incubadoras? Es lamentable que una persona que claramente es adorable piense de esa manera, aunque puedo arriesgarme al decir que fue alguien cercano a ti y evidentemente un alfa quien hacia de menos a los omegas – el alfa se acercaba poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente con el menor –. Yo no hago nada que no quiera hacer, nadie me obliga a decir que quiero conocerte, también está el asunto del descontrol de tu celo… Tu medico dijo que necesitas a un alfa ¿Sabes que siendo destinados es más complicado? Considerando que te toqué podría empeorar.

– Claro y te ofreces a calmarme cada vez que eso suceda ¿Me crees idiota? 

– No, no es eso lo que estoy diciendo, quiero conocerte para que en un futuro me permitas cuidarte en todo el sentido de la palabra.

– No quiero.

– Esa terquedad en ti en vez de ser intimidante es tierna – La voz de Ning era baja y tierna, no quería asustar al chico de rostro sonrojado – esta bien, no te presionare, te daré el tiempo para que me conozcas… Después de todo estaremos trabajando juntos.

– ¡…! – Si había algo que Mo no había considerado era eso, siendo colegas sería difícil evitarlo… Pero no imposible – No mezclo el trabajo con lo personal. ¿Qué ganas con esto? De verdad no te quiero cerca de mí.

– Siento decir esto, pero hace unas horas me pedias lo contrario, si tu celo se descontrola podrías ser marcado en contra de tu voluntad, podrían abusar de ti, yo me controlé porque a mi me enseñaron que los omegas son para ser amados no ultrajados, si no te lo hice como me pedias que hiciera fue porque mi tío a pesar de haber pasado un infierno con su destinada me enseñó que cuando conociera al mío tenía que protegerlo. Así que no me pidas que haga como que no pasó nada entre nosotros y que no me preocupe por ti.

– Mira, me calmaste y de verdad te estoy agradecido, pero no te estoy pidiendo que me cuides, pero si dejo que te acerques más, me ilusionaras y después me harás a un lado porque no podrás tener hijos a mi lado.

– El tema de los bebés te afecta mucho ¿Qué te hace creer que los hijos son imprescindibles en una pareja? Se lo que algunos niños sufren a pesar de que nacieron dentro matrimonio estable o dentro de uno que es de todo menos estable y hermosa– tenía el presentimiento que en algún momento le hablaría de su pasado y esa sensación no era bonita.

– Suena como que sufriste de niño – veía tristeza en los oscuros ojos del alfa, le hacía ver como un niño vulnerable ¿Así se veía él cuando su complejo de inferioridad le atacaba? – No tienes que responderme, no es algo que me incumba.

– Si en algún momento me quieres preguntar algo, puedes hacerlo – esperaba no se arrepintiera de sus palabras – quiero que me conozcas.

– Nos acabamos de conocer y pareciera que ya estás haciendo planes a futuro.

– Si estuviéramos en otra época a estas alturas nuestras familias estarían organizando nuestro matrimonio. – Su voz tenía el tono de decepción – eso es lamentable.

– ¿Q-qué? – Mo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, daba risa y miedo al mismo tiempo.

– … ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – su rostro se sonrojó de vergüenza, al darse cuenta de como sonaba su comentario – bueno, pero si fuera así no estaría tratando de convencerte de que me dieras una oportunidad. Como sea, ven te ayudo a vestirte.

– N-no d-déjame – le daba vergüenza que lo viera sin nada encima.

Wen Ning se acercó más poniendo su boca en el oído del menor mientras colocaba sus manos en la camilla acorralándolo, su aroma a canela calmaba, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba al omega.

– Déjame hacerlo – su voz provocaba estremecimientos en ese delicado cuerpo.

– Mgh – no era buena idea y Mo lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada cuando sentía ese aroma… le gustaba ¿Podría resistirse a verlo todos los días en el hospital? – po-por favor no lo hagas.

El alfa detuvo sus dedos que habían comenzado a desatar la bata, lo que le hizo parar de manera definitiva fueron las lagrimas en los ojos del contrario.

– No te tocare lo prometo… a menos que me lo pidas, no te obligaré – puso su frente en el hombro de Mo tratando de calmarse – mejor le diré a HuaiSang que te ayude y antes de que pienses lo que no es, lo hago porque después de verte y haberte acariciado será difícil que me controle.

Wen Ning se apartó, caminando lentamente a la salida, dejando a Mo algo confundido, con una última mirada vio como su alfa salía del consultorio.

Ning caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde vio a su amigo a un lado de RuoHan, así que se dirigió a ellos.

– ¿Cómo esta? – HuaiSang aun tenía motitas de sangre en su ropa y el hermano de este tenía un parche en el rostro – agh no te preocupes por él, esta bien, no le rompí la nariz. ¿Estas bien? Te veo muy agitado.

– Estoy bien, quiero pedirte un favor ¿Podrías ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa? Si lo hago yo… – su rostro se sonrojaba con facilidad y eso le hacía parecer adorable.

– ¡Claro! No te preocupes, sabes que a ti jamás te negaría nada – el omega le revolvió el cabello como si se tratase de un niño pequeño – vuelvo en un momento.

El menor de los Nie se dirigió al consultorio tocando la puerta avisando que entraría, cuando ingresó vio a Mo tratando de cambiarse él mismo sin mucho éxito pues estaba débil, así que se acercó y comenzó a ayudarle a colocar la ropa en su lugar, evitando hablar para no hacer el ambiente incomodo, pero.

– ¿Pu-puedo preguntarte algo? – el ojidorado se tensó con la pregunta del otro chico.

– Puedes preguntar lo que gustes, dependerá de tu pregunta si obtienes una respuesta de mi parte.

– No te agrado ¿Cierto?

– No se trata de si me agradas o no, pero si preguntaras sobre lo que pasó con mi hermano, es mejor que guardes silencio.

– ¿Es por que mi parentesco con MengYao?

– Yo no sabía que ese tipo tenía un hermano – su voz se volvió fría con la mención del otro omega – ¿Por qué te tenía escondido?

– No me tenía escondido, en ese entonces yo estaba en el hospital por mi problema, cuando salí supe que MingJue tenía un medio hermano, que este era su destinado y que se había ido.

– ¿Sabes lo que hizo tu hermano con el mío? – no podía evitar que la amargura se notara en su voz y su rostro tenía la expresión de asco – ¿Sabias que ellos se acostaron y que yo los vi?

– ¿Sabes por qué recurrió a mi hermano? – Mo también comenzaba a alterarse.

– Te diré algo, no me importan los motivos que tuvieron, yo no volví por ellos, me da lo mismo si de verdad están casados o no, simplemente quiero que pase rápido todo este asunto y poder irme de aquí – suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento – se que eres destinado de Wen Ning, puedo asegurarte que no hay mejor alfa que él, en el pasado él sufrió mucho y no me gustaría verlo como en aquel entonces.

– ¿Esa es tu manera de amenazarme? Descuida, que si de mí depende tu amigo no tendrá por que acercarse a mi, lo que quería saber era ¿Cómo es que lograste hacer sangrar a MingJue?

– En realidad, fue un accidente por eso no hizo nada… – Finalmente había terminado de arreglarlo, tratando de no hablar de las marcas que había en su blanca piel – ¿Puedo harte una pregunta?

– Dime 

– ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? 

– Simplemente tengo curiosidad, no lo vi con MingJue en el funeral, como te dije no me importa si están juntos, solo es raro.

– A-Yao murió poco antes de que tu padre – su mirada estaba contemplando fijamente a HuaiSang estudiando su reacción.

– Oh, lo siento… – se formó un incomodo silencio, así que le dio una mueca como sonrisa mientras decía – Listo terminamos, vamos te ayudo – le ayudó a ponerse de pie, antes de dirigirse a la salida detuvo al menor – ¿Puedo decirte algo?

– Siento que lo dirás, aunque me niegue – estaba agotado, quería llegar a casa y dormir – habla antes de que me arrepienta.

– No te pido que hagas las cosas fáciles para Wen Ning, pero tampoco le hagas daño, él ya ha pasado por mucho dolor a causa de sus padres y de un omega, por esa experiencia es imposible que te haga daño, lo que quiero evitar es que tú lo lastimes hasta el punto en que no lo pueda resistir – ¿Sería mala idea exagerar un poco la situación con tal de ayudar a su amigo? 

– ¿Es acaso algún tipo de acuerdo? – Mo levantaba la ceja, sabía que sería difícil evitar ver al alfa y que su omega lo anciara y tenía el presentimiento de que el hermano menor de su amigo sería capaz de todo por proteger al alfa – te escucho.

– Se podría decir, puedes ponerlo a prueba de mil maneras hasta que determines que confías en él – se acercó a Mo sin retirar la mirada y con voz suave pero fría le murmuraba – lo único que no puedes hacer es hacerlo sufrir, créeme no me quieres ver realmente enojado. 

– En eso eres igual a MingJue.

– Yo no soy igual a el, yo no le doy la espalda a mis seres queridos, recuerda lo que te dije y piensa bien las cosas, si escoges a mi amigo por más que trates de huir no podrás, cuando eso suceda… me envías la invitación de su boda.

– Y-yo n-no.

– Bien, eso lo interpretaré como un “tenemos un acuerdo” – viendo su reloj simulando sorpresa por la hora – valla mira lo tarde que es, nos están esperando en la sala de espera, vamos – llevándolo del brazo hacia la salida.

Mo XuanYu no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía el porqué, pero ese muchacho a pesar de su angelical rostro le deba… miedo, mucho más que el hermano mayor de este. ¿En qué lío acababa de meterse? El otro chico simplemente no le dio tiempo de responder a nada… Aunque poner a prueba a “su” alfa no era mala idea.


	11. Tregua

Ambos omegas salieron del consultorio, HuaiSang ayudaba al otro chico a caminar pues aún estaba algo mareado por los medicamentos, caminaron hasta llegar con los alfas.

MingJue se puso frente a ellos acariciando la suave mejilla de Mo, mientras este observaba la obra del menor de los Nie, se arrojó a los brazos del alfa que lo sostuvieron sin dudar. Ante esta acción tanto HuaiSang como Wen Ning sintieron una punzada en sus pechos que querían ignorar. RuoHan se percató del semblante de ambos colocando sus manos en sus hombros como prueba de apoyo.

\- Vámonos, acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Jiang Cheng vienen en camino, al parecer WuXian está un poco alterado, no entró en muchos detalles, pero tenía que ver con un perro - supo que su vida jamás tendría tranquilidad después de conocer a los amigos de su sobrino y presentía que ellos serían la causa de su muerte de una manera metafórica... O tal vez sea literalmente - vamos a fuera, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí - arrastrando a ambos chicos hacia la salida, ahí esperarían a los demás.

Mo y MingJue se quedaron ahí pues no sabían qué hacer, ambos confundidos por la reacción del omega y del alfa... ¿Acaso se trataba de otro mal entendido? Ese chico Wen Ning había sonado muy convincente con respecto a su destinado así que el mayor dudaba que se diera por vencido solo por un abrazo... O eso esperaba, pero quien necesitaba su atención en ese momento era Mo y a pesar de eso su mirada avellana seguía a la figura de HuaiSang.

\- ¿Cómo es que tu hermano logró hacerte eso en tu rostro sin que le hicieras nada? - el pequeño omega acariciaba cuidadosamente la inflamada nariz del alfa.

\- ¿Piensas que le devolvería el golpe? Mo, no sería capaz de hacerle más daño, créeme esto no es nada en comparación a lo que merezco.

\- ¿Hablaste con él?

\- No, pero Xichen me dijo algo que cambia muchas cosas, ahora es encontrar la manera en que mínimo me perdone.

\- Le dije que mi hermano murió - el menor soltó de repente, viendo como los ojos color caramelo se abrian ante esas palabras - ¿Por qué piensa que él y tú se iban a casar?

\- ¿Dijo eso? - Era raro, Yao jamás tocó el tema de matrimonio - no importa, no ha pasado una semana y mira como estamos, tú alterado por el celo, mi hermano casi rompiendo mi nariz, Xichen y WangJi encontrando a sus destinados... No quiero saber como estaremos en un mes.

\- Esto será largo y muy difícil - Mo suspiraba al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba, que de no ser porque MingJue estaba ahí para sostenerlo habría caído de bruces contra el suelo  
MingJue hizo que Mo tomara asiento poniéndose de rodillas frente a su amigo, tomándolo de las manos.

\- Tardaron mucho ahí adentro ¿Pasó algo aparte de la mención de Yao?

\- M-me dijo que le diera una oportunidad con "mi" alfa - dejó salir un pesado suspiro, su cabeza dolía, pensaba que su amigo le dejaría ese día internado, se sentía mareado, sentía como si algo oprimiera su pecho, lo que provocó que comenzara a hiperventilar - Mi-MingJue, n-no m-me si-siento bien.

\- Mo, tranquilo cariño - dejó salir un poco sus feromonas, lo que empeoró más la situación del menor, ya que no podía respirar - ¡Agh! Maldición.

Lo tomó en brazos dirigiéndose a la salida, encontrándose con Wen Ning que estaba contra la pared de brazos cruzados, que solo ver al Nie mayor con su "pareja" se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Tomó en brazos al menor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia al alfa contrario, dio media vuelta tomando asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban fuera del hospital, envolviendo al menor con su aroma.

Mo se sentía débil, pero al menos ya podía respirar un poco mejor, podía sentir un par de brazos que lo sostenían, así como el delicado roce de unos suaves labios rosado su frente y el delicioso aroma a canela flotando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues sosteniendo? - no abrió sus ojos pues no quería ver ese rostro que seguramente se encontraría a escasos centímetros del suyo y la tentación sería muy grande - ¿No crees que es mejor que te alejes ahora que aún hay tiempo?

\- ¿Alejarme? ¿Con qué fin? - Ning comprendía las dudas que el chico tenía, le daría su espacio, pero eso no significa que se viera obligado a alejarse en cuanto este se lo pedía ¿Cierto? - Nosotros no nos conocemos eso es verdad, pero ¿Tendría algo de malo en querer conocerte más? ¿Saber tu música y comida favorita, también lo que no te gusta?  
Acariciaba tiernamente la suave mejilla, delineando el contorno de esos hermosos ojos que se resistían a abrirse, le parecía tierno el sonrojo que coloreaba el pálido rostro del menor.

\- Dudo que de verdad quieras conocerme ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han dicho eso y terminaron humillándome? ¿Sabes acaso lo que yo he sentido con cada palabra burlándose de mi condición de "defectuoso"? - Abrió los ojos mostrando nuevamente ese dolor que tanto trataba de ocultar de los demás - no, tú no lo entenderías porque eres un alfa perfecto... Que merece un omega perfecto a su lado.

\- Es verdad no sé lo que has sufrido, pero ¿Sería muy pronto decir que me gustaría saberlo? Pero te equivocas, yo no soy perfecto también tengo mucho equipaje conmigo. Entonces si tú dices que eres "defectuoso" yo soy un alfa "sucio", igual que tú tengo un pasado que no es muy agradable - tal vez en algún momento se decida a contarle lo que vivió antes de que RuoHan se hiciera cargo de él y su hermana.

\- De lejos tendrías algún defecto - se acomodó mejor en esos brazos que insistían en darle abrigo, de verdad se sentía bien estar así - ¿Qué problema podrías tener tú?

\- Bueno, mi tío nos adopto a mi hermana y a mí.

\- Pero eso no es ningún problema, quedarse solo y que alguien te acoja es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero me refiero al motivo por lo que eso sucedió, sinceramente hubiera preferido que él fuera nuestro padre.

\- Nadie puede escoger a los padres, aunque no todos son malos, mi padre simplemente nos vio como la consecuencia de sus infidelidades, sé que tengo un hermano mayor porque mi madre me lo dijo, pero no lo conozco y dudo que quiera tener algo que ver con un bastardo inservible como yo.

\- Otra vez menospreciándote, tal vez lo mejor fue que no tuvieras que ver con ese hombre ya que pudo haber corrompido tu modo de ser, en cuanto a lo último aprenderás a tener más confianza en ti y veras que ser omega no solo significa tener una marca en el cuello y un montón de hijos.

\- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a ser así? Sinceramente es la primera vez que escucho a un alfa aparte de mis amigos decir eso.

\- Es una larga historia, pero si me hubieras conocido a los 15 años mi actuar con los omegas era muy diferente - su mente trataba de no ir a ese día en que su inocencia murió - no confiaba en ellos y me daban miedo.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron para que eso ocurriera? - No le gustaba llorar, pero no puedo evitar que su voz fuera entrecortada - lo si-siento no me incumbe.

\- Te diré algo, esta es la primera vez que toco a alguien de una manera íntima sin sentirme asqueado o temeroso - mientras hablaba retiraba las lágrimas que mojaban esas rosadas mejillas - es más me atrevo a decir que esto no fue suficiente, por primera vez sé que por algo tenía que seguir adelante - se inclinó para susurrar al odio de un muy acalorado Mo XuanYu - para tener entre mis brazos al chico más hermoso que haya conocido y que es el único capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza.

\- T-tú trataste de... - no logró terminar la frase pues su voz era entrecortada

\- De todo lo que dije ¿Solo en eso pusiste atención? - le causaba gracia porque sabía que estaba nervioso a pesar de las lágrimas -. No lo intenté, sólo pasó por mi cabeza, pero como dije por algo no tenía que hacerlo.

\- Pe-pero yo no...

\- Cariño, vamos un paso a la vez ¿Ésta bien? Conozcámonos si aún así decides que no quieres nada conmigo lo aceptaré y me alejaré, pero te pido que comencemos como amigos sí eso te hace sentir más cómodo.

\- ¿A-amigos de-después de lo que hicimos? - Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas y calientes.

\- Ja ja ja ja ¿Quieres que hagamos las cosas al revés? Abre tus ojos - más el menor se negaba apretando más fuerte sus ojos, pero el alfa en Ning se había calentado con esa pregunta del menor - abre los ojos, no te haré daño, pero quiero que me digas viéndome a la cara el tipo de relación que te gustaría tener conmigo - mientras hablaba retiraba las lágrimas que mojaban esas rosadas mejillas - en este momento tengo entre mis brazos al chico más hermoso que haya conocido y que es el único capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza. Pero sinceramente no me gustaría sentirme utilizado - esa idea era la única que podría hacer que se alejara del chico.

\- No lo sé, y-yo n-no...

\- Perdóname, aún estás débil y no debería presionarte - tenía que recordarse de ir despacio Mo acababa de sufrir un descontrol en el celo y alterarlo podría ser algo nocivo para él - prometo que si llegas a sentirte mal o inseguro puedes hablar conmigo ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? - Vio como Ning asentía con la cabeza y por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en él pero aún había algo que pondría las cosas difíciles para ellos - ¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos? Ellos tienen problemas.

\- Tienes razón ellos tienen problemas, nosotros estaremos ahí para ellos en caso de que nos necesiten pero lo mejor será que no meternos, aunque tengo que ser sincero si tus amigos le vuelven hacer daño a HuaiSang y a Jiang Cheng no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, ellos ya han arruinado mucho a mis amigos.

\- Lo sé, ellos han cometido muchos errores y no tengo manera de justificar sus acciones - cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el calor de Ning lo acogía hasta quedarse dormido.  
Pasó un rato hasta que una camioneta aparcó en el estacionamiento del hospital, de ella bajaron dos alfas y dos omegas, una de las parejas formada por dos chicos que se aferraban uno del otro pues el ojigris estaba tembloroso pues uno de los otros chicos traía en brazos a un pequeño cachorro al que acercaba al paniqueado omega.

\- Jiang Cheng... po-por favor aleja a esa bestia - WuXian estaba temblando.

\- Cálmate, no dejaré que se acerque a ti... Pobre cachorro - vio la mirada dolida que le dio su hermano y se sintió culpable de reírse de su fobia - ya ya ya lo siento, ya sabes que no dejaría que algo te pasara.

\- Lo-lo sé - el revoltoso limpiaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a Lan WangJi.  
Este ultimo sentía culpa por haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva al querer darle un obsequio a su destinado, pero jamás imagino que terminaría viéndolo llorar... Nota mental jamás volvería a ocasionar esa reacción en él.

RuoHan se acercó a ellos al ver el semblante de su pequeño y revoltoso amigo, si había algo que lo molestaba era verlo mal... En especial a él.

\- ¿Y ahora qué demonios pasó? - Acariciaba la pálida mejilla de WuXian - ¿Te hizo algo?

\- N-no pasó nada... Bueno llegamos a casa de HuaiSang y ahí estaba esperándome con un regalo, pero...

Fue como una señal para la pequeña bola de pelos ladrar provocando que el omega se moviera de miedo.

\- Ven aquí - el alfa abrió los brazos, vio la duda en esa gris mirada pues sabía que tenía al otro alfa sosteniéndolo - ven aquí, sabes que no te haré nada y tú no te atrevas a verme de esa manera, lo conozco desde hace mucho y nunca le tocaría un pelo, otra cosa, guarda tus feromonas o ¿Quieres que ese chiquillo vuelva a entrar en celo a causa de ellas? - Mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a Mo que se encontraba dormido en brazos de Ning.

\- Mmh - WangJi sentía celos de esa persona que conocía tan bien a su destinado, por más que él lo abrazara el chico no dejaba de temblar, así que no le quedó de otra y dejar que fuera hacía el otro hombre.

\- La base de una buena relación es la confianza, si desde este momento piensas que Wei Ying podría llegar a dejarte por mí, entonces mejor aléjate de él, si quieres llegar a tener algo serio deberás comprender que tiene derecho a ser mimado por su familia y sus amigos... No lo separes de las personas que lo quiere y que él quiere... Piensa las cosas cuando estés completamente sobrio, no dejaré que lo lastimes - mientras Wei WuXian se refugiaba en sus brazos inhalando el aroma amaderado que le habían relajado tantas veces - tranquilo ¿Qué pasó?

\- De verdad, no pasó nada, solo que el regalo que me llevó era una bestia peluda y horrible, Jiang Cheng te dirá que es hermosa... Le parece así porque son iguales - poco a poco calmaba los temblores en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oye no me veas así! Yo no tengo la culpa de que a mi cuñado pensara que era buena idea regalarle un perrito a alguien que le tiene fobia... Aunque tampoco podemos culparlo a él porque no lo sabía, y si Wei WuXian sigue lloriqueando hará que se sienta culpable y el peor alfa del mundo.

\- A-Cheng... Deja de molestar a tu hermano - RuoHan le sorprendía que aún siendo adultos se comportaban más como niños pequeños, de verdad le provocaban dolores de cabeza... ¿Se arrepentía de estar ahí con ellos? ... No, siempre estaría para ellos.

\- Eh, no me gusta interrumpir, pero... ¿Cómo estás HuaiSang? - Xichen prefería llamar la atención para que las miradas de los demás no estuvieran atentas en su hermano que sabía se sentía mal.

\- Estoy bien... Creo, la verdad no supe mucho solo recuerdo cuando ese tipo me metía a ese callejón, después de eso desperté en casa de RuoHan... Con... - su rostro se puso rojo al recordar quien estaba al otro lado de la cama y después la sensación de tenerlo cerca... O mejor dicho encima de él.

\- ¿Entonces...No recuerdas nada más?

\- ¿Hay algo en especial que tenga que recordar? - Sabía que algo importante había pasado, pero no recordaba qué era.

\- Te lo diré ahora que MingJue no está cerca, tu hermano golpeo al tipo que te atacó, si esté no lo demanda todo estará como si nada, pero si lo hace estará en graves problemas por favor por lo que más quieras no le digas lo que te acabo de decir, primero debo asegurar la libertad de mi amigo.

MingJue en algún momento había decidido acercarse a ellos, lo que no esperaba era que su hermanito le gritara frente a todos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que podrías estar en problemas?

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que me dejarías hablar? ¿Cuándo estabas histérico o cuando casi rompes mi nariz o... no me digas cuando comenzaste una guerra de palabras ahí adentro? - Señalando al hospital.

\- ¿Qué yo comencé?... Espera... Sí, yo comencé... Me disculpo por cualquier escena que haya hecho ahí adentro, pero no me voy a disculpar por el golpe que te di...

\- HuaiSang tenemos que detener esto, en algún momento tendremos que hablar aunque no queramos y lo sabes - MingJue ya estaba un poco más calmado después del intercambio de gritos - lo último que quiero es que "esto" los perjudique a ellos, en especial a Mo.

\- Te doy la razón pero... ¿A qué viene ese cambio?

\- Hablaremos en la lectura del testamento, mientras tanto ni yo me cruzo en tu camino ni tú en el mío, se puede decir que es una tregua temporal.

\- No pensé que el golpe había sido muy duro - veía a su hermano mayor con duda.

\- Tienes razones para desconfiar pero ya te dije que no se trata de nosotros, se trata de ellos.

Mientras ellos discutían tres alfas y dos omegas los veían desconcertados ¿De verdad ambos estaban dispuestos a una tregua? Jiang Cheng volteo encaró a Xichen.

\- No confío en tu amigo, pero lo mejor será hacer lo mismo, si debo trabajar contigo estableceremos reglas en igualdad de condiciones... Y no se tocarán asuntos personales a menos que tenga que ver con lo de tu hermano.

\- Esta bien... No me gusta la idea pero lo aceptaré... Pero las cosas cambiarán si veo que estás en peligro y en ese caso haras caso sin rechistar, no pienso arriesgar tu seguridad... ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

\- Eres un maldito... Está bien, pero estaré con HuaiSang en esa lectura.

\- Es lo justo se trata de tu amigo ... Y no volveré a usar mi voz contigo.

RuoHan, WangJi y Wei WuXian, estaban pasmados por lo que veían, aunque sabían que cada uno estaba haciendo un plan en caso de que algo cambiará la situación.

\- Con todo esto aclarado entre nosotros ¿Qué te pasó en la cara MingJue? - Xichen no dejó pasar la oportunidad de preguntar lo que sospechaba- pensé que ese tipo no te había golpeado.

\- Nada importante, un pequeño accidente con la frente de HuaiSang - viendo seriamente a Xichen.

\- Sorprendente... Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cómo sigue Mo? - Dirigiendo la mirada al chico que estaba en brazos del alfa.

\- Se encuentra bien, pero tendrán que encontrar una solución, ya que al ser destinados y el descontrol en el celo de Mo complica las cosas ¿Recuerdas la solución que Xiao le había dado?

\- Ellos no se pueden enlazar, no se conocen de nada - viendo la mala cara que le habían puesto los demás - no me lo tomen a mal, saben que tengo razón, aparte está el hecho de que Mo no va a ceder en eso, él piensa que todos los alfas quieren tener a un omega fértil.

\- ¿Y quien demonios le dijo esa estupidez? Alguien debió decirlo - RuoHan dependería a su sobrino y la posible relación de este - deja que te diga algo abogado Lan, Wen Ning es un hombre que sufrió a causa de un omega pero aun así él no trataría con superioridad a su pareja, sin mencionar que no es como todos los alfas, es un chico empático así que entiende que su destinado tal vez no le pueda dar una familia y aún así se enlazaría con él ¿Por qué? Es simple para él siempre estará primero su pareja aun si eso significa que sólo sean ellos dos. Así que no te atrevas a compararlo.

\- Eso es lo que tú dices, nosotros no lo conocemos.

\- Lo pondré más fácil, Wen Ning es mejor alfa que tú, él no lastimaría consiente o inconscientemente a tu amigo - a RuoHan le molestaba la actitud de ese alfa, y podía asegurar que sacara de quicio a Jiang Cheng.

\- Creo que eso lo merecía, no quise que sonara de esa manera, simplemente digo que deben ir despacio, el lazo debe darse cuando estén consientes de lo que significa.

\- Me sorprende que seas tú precisamente quien diga esa estupidez, refresca bien tu memoria... Cuando lo hagas hablamos - Cheng tenía ganas de decirle, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

\- Lo mejor es irnos, Mo debe descansar, no me gusta la idea, pero lo más conveniente es que su alfa vaya a casa con él - MingJue que era muy protector con el pequeño omega se resistía a la idea, pero sabía que era lo mejor - Xichen, WangJi... Vámonos.

\- ¿Dejaras que Mo vaya con ellos? - el Lan mayor no estaba muy convencido.

\- Somos muchos alfas, podríamos alterarlo - Lan Zhan hablaba muy calmado, aunque sus pupilas estaban dilatadas delatando su estado.

\- ¿Por qué creo que es el que más sentido común tiene de ellos tres? - A WuXian le gustaba ese alfa y su voz suave - él tiene razón, es mejor si va con nosotros, aunque. No cabremos todos.

\- Tienes razón, ellos pueden llevarte a mi casa a-Xian irías con WangJi.

\- Buena idea, claro si a ellos no les incómoda - viendo a los otros alfas.

\- Ninguno - murmuraban el Nie y el Lan, miebtras los ojos de WangJi brillaban.

RuoHan soltó a WuXian para que se dirigiera a la camioneta junto al alfa de ojos dorados, mientras los otros dos veían a sus destinados como si quisieran decir algo, pero no lo hicieron.

\- Nos vemos en un mes, después de eso tomaremos las decisiones que haya que tomar - MingJue veía fijamente a su hermano, desviandola al otro alfa - cuídalo... Por favor.

\- Nos vemos en la oficina - Xichen uso la voz más tranquila, aunque por dentro era todo un caos.

RuoHan ayudo a Ning a subir al auto junto a Mo, Cheng y HuaiSang ocupaban sus asientos, los otros chicos estaban saliendo del estacionamiento.  
Dos parejas deseosas de darse una oportunidad, mientras otras dos pactaban una extraña tregua que duraría hasta el día en que el testamento se leyera, después de eso las cosas para dos parejas destinadas cambiarán para siempre.


	12. Cartas-Testamento

Wen Ning se había mudado a casa de Mo XuanYu desde el día en que ocurrió lo del celo, desde aquella vez no volvió a tocarlo de manera intima, aunque dormían en la misma cama, por sugerencia de Xiao Xicheng por “precaución” según sus palabras. La pareja se había dado cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común sobre todo el miedo a las películas de terror. 

En el hospital nadie sabía que ellos eran destinados y no faltaba aquella persona que tratara de acercarse al alfa con la intención de conquistarlo, pero él los rechazaba amablemente haciéndoles saber que no estaba interesado. A Mo eso le molestaba, aunque tratara de ignorarlo, no podía sentir celos por alguien que no sería suyo. Pero disfrutaba cada vez que el alfa rechazaba esas confesiones.

Ning por su parte le ponía nervioso los constantes acosos por parte de los omegas que se encontraban solteros y laborando dentro del hospital, no le gustaba que lo tocaran, aunque solo fuera en el brazo, sus aromas le provocaban nauseas y su insistencia le hacían entrar en pánico, tanto que en cuanto salía del trabajo lo primero que hacía al llegar a casa era ducharse para alejar esa sensación, el único que podía tocarlo con o sin permiso era Mo, pero no pasaba de envolverlo en sus brazos cuando dormían, no había besos… Nada y eso le estaba frustrando, Xiao habló con él diciéndole que en algún momento no se podrían controlar, palabras que no repitió frente a su omega ya que tenía la intensión de contenerse en caso de que volviese a pasar un descontrol pero… ¿Podría lograrlo?

Mientras Jiang Cheng en esas semanas trataba de ignorar la presencia de Xichen, aunque este no hacía nada por llamar su atención lo que le molestaba aún más, no es como que quisiera que tratara de sacar algo personal con tal de gritarle, pero en realidad sí, quería sacar su frustración y él sería un blanco perfecto, que lo tomara como compensación por su estupidez, ya que le insistía en que no entendía del todo la actitud que tenía hacia él. Había llegado a la conclusión de que su destinado de verdad era un poco idiota.

Lan Xichen estaba preocupado se acercaba el día en que MingJue y HuaiSang le odiarían por haber formado parte del “plan” de su padre, también estaban las cartas que había dejado MengYao, no las leyó por petición de su amigo, pero él le había dicho que se quería disculpar ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero tenía una sensación extraña, lo inquietaba. 

Tampoco ayudaba la presencia de Jiang Cheng, su presencia se imponía era difícil no prestar atención cuando entraba en las oficinas, y la actitud fría y distante que tenía hacía él, sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, si no hubiera estado tan borracho tal vez no estaría sufriendo de esa manera, pero preguntarle sería una perdida de tiempo… Lo sabía.   
Wei WuXian disfrutaba su trabajo… A veces, cuando no discutía con su jefe a causa del secretario de este, aparentemente no lo toleraba, le parecía insultante que se atreviera a cuestionar la palabra del jade. Claro que no tenía conocimiento de que cierto alfa disfrutaba de esos enfrentamientos, ni mucho menos que eran destinados, de saberse podría ser arriesgado, fueron palabras de los hermanos de ambos, así que por primera vez en su revoltosa vida decidió hacer caso a las indicaciones.

Lan WangJi… Bueno su actitud “fría” no había cambiado para nadie, la mayoría de sus colaboradores seguían temiendo cada vez que eran sorprendidos murmurando cosas sobre el nuevo empleado, que para sorpesa de todos estaba trabajando en la oficina del jefe… Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía imaginar al menor de los Lan trabajando con alguien, todos sabían que él evitaba el contacto físico o simplemente odiaba estar con alguien que hablara mucho… Y Wei WuXian parloteaba todo el día, les sorprendía que no hubiera sido despedido. Pero para el alfa la situación era reconfortante, por primera vez había alguien que le llevaba la contraria sin sentir miedo de él, aparte de que sabía hacer perfectamente bien su trabajo, el que fueran destinados no significaba ningún tipo de favoritismo… Aunque el tenerlo en su oficina desmentía un poco esa lógica.

Nie HuaiSang seguía trabajando bajo la vigilancia de Wen RuoHan, pero sin dejar de pensar en el testamento de su padre, nunca fue apegado a él por el sufrimiento que le causó a su madre y por la manera tan fría en que lo trató, pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a dicho papel, tal como habían prometido él y MingJue evitaron a toda costa encontrarse pero a lo largo de esas semanas no pudo olvidar la sensación de tener a su hermano tan cerca, aun era muy vivida la imagen de tenerlo sobre él, a centímetros de su rostro, desaprovechó olímpicamente la oportunidad de besarlo, en fin no estaba en plan romántico, así que era mejor dar por terminado todo el asunto y tal vez… Solo tal vez darle una oportunidad a RuoHan, quizá estar con él le ayudase a olvidar a su hermano… Pero no era justo jugar de esa menra con alguien que ya sufrió una gran decepción. Seguía teniendo una extraña sensación que le mantenía inquieto. 

Nie MingJue no estaba más tranquilo que su medio hermano, tenía la sensación de que ese testamento marcaría sus vidas… Y eso no le gustaba, ya tenía suficiente con no poder dormir traquilamente por las noches pensando en lo estupido que fue con HuaiSang. Estaba cansado de todo, el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, pero no le hacía olvidar su estupidez. Aparte su “amigo” se había comunicado con él diciendole que viajaría para presentarles a su prometida, por como hablaba de ella era más que obvio que estaba estúpidamente enamorado, lo que le hacía sentir feliz por él, lo merecía después de tanta mierda en su vida.

El día que esperaban había llegado, la reunión era en la casa donde creció MingJue, donde habitaban los peores recuerdos de HuaiSang. Ambos hermanos estaban nerviosos al volver a verse las caras después de un mes, pero siempre al pendiente de las acciones del otro.

HuaiSang llegó acompañado de Jiang Cheng, MingJue tenía a Lan Xichen y a Mo XuanYu, que sorpresivamente también debía estar presente así que Wen Ning terminó acompañándolo… En algún momento dejó de ser un evento privado pues Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian y Wen RuoHan terminaron asistiendo, aunque se quedaron a una distancia prudente para darles la privacidad que necesitaban para la lectura.

\- Bien, comencemos con esto, saltaremos las formalidades ya vuestro padre las consideraba perdida de tiempo – estaba muriendo de miedo ante la reacción de ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Podrías comenzar? Entre más rápido leas esos papeles podré irme de aquí – no era que HuaiSang tuviera miedo… En realidad, quería salir corriendo ver al alfa que le ha provocado sufrimiento no era su hobby favorito y aún estaba esa sensación de que algo malo pasaría.

\- Xichen, tengo trabajo así que se rápido, por favor – definitivamente a pesar del semblante rudo de siempre por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

\- Tranquilo HuaiSang, recuerda que en la sala se encuentran más personas que te apoyaran… En caso de algún desacuerdo – tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, hacía semanas que el alfa se comportaba de una manera rara, estaba tenso, ansioso y… Ultimamente se enojaba con mucha facilidad ¡Él que era todo sonrisas!

\- ¿Pu-puedo saber por qué tengo que estar yo? – Mo estaba confundido, realmente tenía curiosidad de saber la razón de estar presente en esa lectura.

\- Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo – Ning no pidió permiso, simplemente tomó asiento a un lado de Mo.

– Mo, tienes que estar porque Yao dejó un mensaje… Para ustedes tres, desconozco el contenido, pero me pidió que cuando fuera la lectura del testamento se leyera su carta.

– ¿Para mí? Woow que considerado de su parte – el menor de los Nie nunca pudo llevarse del todo bien con ese chico y jamás negaría el rencor que sentía hacía él – antes de que exijan una disculpa dejen que les diga que no lo haré.

– Nadie te está exigiendo nada, por favor terminemos con esto – MingJue sabía que no estaba en posición de exigir nada y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, había decidido aguantar todo lo que su hermano le tirara a la cara, no tenía intenciones de defenderse – Xichen, por favor.

– Bien, Jiang WanYin sé que vienes como abogado de Nie HuaiSang pero tengo que pedir que durante todo esto te abstengas de hacer algún tipo de interrupción – observando fijamente al susodicho – ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás?   
– No me gusta, pero está bien guardaré silencio.  
– Gracias.

– No lo hago por ti, ya deberías saberlo.

– ¿Po-podemos comenzar con lo que dejó mi hermano? Así yo podré salir y dar privacidad ya que el testamento solo les concierne a ellos – Mo seguía nervioso, no le gustaba ese ambiente lleno de tensión, estaba ilusionado con lo que su hermano dejara para él.

– Por mi no hay problema – HuaiSang lo único que quería era que eso terminara, sentía un nudo en el estomago – no creo que el niño sea el único emocionado con lo que Yao dejó ¿Cierto?

– ¿Sabes? – el Nie mayor vio a su hermano con su entrecejo fruncido – No funcionará por más que me provoques, hazlo Xichen.

– El gran Nie MingJue esta siendo muy blando – no podía evitar molestarlo, estaba nervioso y lo primero que pensó fue provocar al alfa – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

– En otras circunstancias te demostraría que tan “blando” puedo ser contigo – su expresión seria no cambió, pero el menor se sonrojó y guardó silencio al comprender las palabras – continúa Xichen, por favor. 

– Esta bien – sacó un sobre de su portafolio y lo abrió, carraspeo y comenzó a leer.

“Gracias Xichen por acceder a leer mi carta, sabía que me iría antes que el viejo Nie, te agradezco guardar esto y no mencionarlo a nadie hasta el día de hoy.

Veamos ¿Con quien comenzaré? Es realmente difícil decidir con quién me confesaré primero. 

Comenzaré contigo hermanito.

¿Sabes? Cuando naciste de verdad era feliz era un hermano mayor, te amaba y siempre me dije que tenía que protegerte, pero pasó algo que no podía evitar que sucediera, creciste, eras un omega hermoso por dentro y por fuera, eso decían todos los alfas y betas con los que llegaba a salir. Hasta ese momento jamás había envidiado nada… Mis novios terminaban conmigo después de conocerte, por tu personalidad dulce e inocente… Un omega perfecto.

¿Recuerdas cuando te lleve al medico en tu primer celo? Sí, después de eso comenzaste a tener problemas, lo siento Mo, pero lo que hicieron fue exactamente lo contrario a ayudarte ¿Sabías que los medicamentos para alfas esta contraindicado para omegas y viceversa? Y sí por si te lo estás preguntando yo pague porque te dieran un tratamiento que te haría daño, en pocas palabras soy responsable del descontrol en tus celos y de que seas un omega inservible, también tuve mucho que ver con el rechazo y las constantes burlas ¿Sabes cuanto dinero tuve qué pagar a esos tipos y a tus compañeros de escuela? ¿Tienes idea de la satisfacción que sentí cuando me di cuenta que nadie volvería a decir que eras perfecto?

Un día me dijiste que cuando encontraras a tu destinado serían felices, dime ¿Conoces a un alfa que quiera enlazarse con un omega que no podrá darle hijos? Es una lastima que no esté ahí si eso llegara a suceder… me encargaría de hacerle ver que YO sería su mejor opción, que el perfecto era yo.

Es una lastima hermanito, yo te amaba, pero no soportaba ver que todos te preferían a ti, pero me siento feliz si yo tenía que morir solo… Tú también lo harías”

Xichen estaba pálido no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, su amigo acaba de confesar que le había hecho daño a Mo ¿En qué momento sucedió ese cambio tan radical en él? 

Llevó su mirada al pequeño omega y lo que vío le destrozaba el alma, el chico estaba llorando y ese alfa… Wen Ning le estaba abrazando fuertemente, susurrando palabras suaves, besando la frente que estaba perlada de sudor. Mientras Mo sollozaba como un niño.

– ¡No! No, no, no es verdad… Él no era así – estaba destrozado, ¿Su hermano de verdad le arruinó la vida?  
– Tranquilo cariño respira – Ning trataba de calmar a su omega, pero este estaba en shock y no lo culpaba, la persona a la que más quería era responsable de su condición medica.

– ¡No lo entiendes! Dejé de ser normal por sus celos ¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo? Soy inservible a causa de mi hermano. Él tiene razón en algún momento vas a darte cuenta de que soy una perdida de tiempo y buscaras a alguien que sea un omega completo y no una porquería como yo – en su arranque de furía y dolor Mo se levantó y saló corriendo de la casa, mientras Wen Ning salía tras él.

RuoHan, WangJi y Wei Ying los vieron salir, el menor de los tres comenzó a caminar con la intención de acercarse a Wen Ning y preguntar, pero una firme mano lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole ir tras ellos.

– WuXian será mejor que no lo hagas, por la cara de Ning lo que pasó no fue nada bueno, tendremos que esperar – RuoHan usaba una voz calmada pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación por su sobrino.

– Pe-pero… Está bien esperaremos ¿Lan Zhan qué crees que haya pasado?

– No lo sé.

– No hagamos suposiciones, esperemos a que salgan HuaiSang y Jiang Cheng, por el momento si algo alteró a Mo el único que puede calmarlo es Ning.

– Tu lado paternal siempre sale cuando ves que algo nos pasa ¿Sabes que Ning y Qing te ven más como su padre?

– Sabes que son mi familia, lo único que lamento es haber llegado tarde, él no merecía lo que pasó.

– No puedes culparte, no sabías lo que pasaba.

– Me gustaría haberlo sabido antes

– Ellos estarán bien – WangJi entendía la preocupación que sentían sus acompañantes porque él mismo la sentía, algo no andaba bien.

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho estaban cuatro hombres conmocionados con lo sucedido, HuaiSang tenía los ojos llorosos y se abrazaba con fuerza de Jiang Cheng cuyo rostro era el reflejo de la tristeza, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan vil como para arruinarle la vida a alguien como Mo XuanYu.

MingJue no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Cuántas veces consoló a Yao cuando le contaba cada diagnostico que le daban a Mo? Jamás podría imaginar que él era capaz de hacer eso a la persona más pura que estaba a su lado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba enojado, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía, sabía que eso no era todo, pero no estaba seguro de querer escuchar más.

– ¿De verdad no lo sabías Xichen? – La fría voz de MingJue le causaba escalofríos a HuaiSang.

– No, no tenía idea de que él… ¿Cómo fue capaz? – Cerró los ojos mientras su mano arrugaba esa hoja y la arrojaba como si le quemara la mano – lo siento no puedo continuar.

– Tienes que, entre más rápido termines con esta mierda es mejor para todos, esto te duele porque se trata de tus amigos, pero tienes algo que cumplir y que no se puede aplazar, lo sabes – Cheng a su manera trataba de reconfortarlo, pero realmente no sabía que decir, era muy delicado lo que había leído – termina con esto por ellos ¿Qué más daño podría hacer ese tipo?

– Pensé… Pensé que tú eras un mal hermano – el ojidorado observaba a MingJue con sus ojos llorosos – pero ya vi que hubo alguien peor.

– HuaiSang – el alfa no tenía palabras para contradecir a su hermano.

– Por favor Xichen continua – pero el semblante del jade había empeorado, estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban – ¿Qué pasa?

– N-no no voy a leer esto, no puedo, perdónenme no… No puedo – sus ojos que siempre mostraban ternura ahora tenían resentimiento.

Cheng se puso frente al alfa y tomó su rostro para quedar frente a frente.

– ¿Deberíamos parar? De verdad te ves muy mal – le dolía verlo así, sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar – no quiero que te sobre esfuerces, para por favor o deja que yo continúe.

– Quisiera no tener que leer esto porque será doloroso para ellos… Y para mi – Xichen había recargado su frente en el hombro del ojivioleta, susurrando para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

– Entiendo y veo que es difícil para ti, dime si quieres que yo lea ese papel – inconscientemente Jiang Cheng comenzó a acariciar el cabello del jade.

– Gracias por estar aquí – acarició el cuello del menor con su nariz aspirando su aroma, provocando escalofríos en el contrario, se alejó para continuar ese martirio – sigamos con esto.

Nuevamente Xichen cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, lo que seguía dolería mucho, es algo en lo que jamás había pensado ¿Qué de todo lo que había vivido y compartido con Meng Yao era verdad o mentira?

“MingJue el amor de mi vida, siempre quise decir eso gritarles a todos que tú eras mi alfa, pensé que en algún momento yo llevaría tu marca en el cuello y tendríamos hijos juntos. Eso pensaba hasta que tu padre llevó a ese mocoso a casa y lo presentó como tu medio hermano, bastó con verlos y lo supe, él era tu destinado.

¿Tienes idea de cuan miserable me sentí? Había planeado nuestra vida juntos, pero él tenía que aparecer y tirar esos planes por la borda. Decías que le dejarías crecer para poder marcarlo.

HuaiSang llegaste en el peor momento, él era mío, pero tú maldito oportunista con esa carita de niño bonito estuviste a nada de quitármelo.   
MingJue querido, jamás olvidaré la expresión en tu rostro cuando me dijiste que viste a HuaiSang en la cama con otro. No sabes lo difícil que fue convencerlo de que fuera a tomar un café conmigo y drogarlo, el tipo con el que lo viste es un buen amigo mío.

HuaiSang ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a MingJue en la cama conmigo? Me hubiera gustado que realmente hubiéramos hecho algo, prefirió hacerte creer que estaba pasando algo. ¿Qué sientes al saber que todo el resentimiento que hay entre los dos es gracias a mí? Aunque la verdad nunca supe cómo fue que lograste salir de ese hotel. 

Las fotos de ese “encuentro” son realmente fascinantes, de verdad parecía que lo disfrutabas, por eso fue mucho más fácil hacerle creer a MingJue que eras una zorra de lo peor.

Como sea, logré separarlos aún si ustedes llegaran a perdonarse no podrán evitar recordar que alguna vez yo los separé. Otra cosa HuaiSang mi amigo se quedó con ganas de poner sus manos sobre ti y no dudo que aproveche la oportunidad si se presenta… Y espero que eso suceda… Muy pronto.

Tal vez esperaban algo cursi de mi parte, pero no tenía ningún motivo para ser feliz, tampoco me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, a mi hermano le quité la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar a su lado, y a ustedes bueno solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para quitarte de en medio HuaiSang y créeme si no te hubieras largado a estas alturas estarías muerto, por cierto la invitación de bodas era falsa.

Podrán maldecirme, pero lo harán frustrados al no tenerme frente a ustedes y poder reclamarme. Hagan lo que hagan mi recuerdo los seguirá, ustedes no podrán estar juntos.

Xichen amigo mío, gracias por leer y dar mi recado, te quiero, espero seas feliz, lo mereces.”

– No, no, no, no – Mingjue dejaba salir feromonas irradiando furia – ¡Mierda, no!

– ¡¿Seguirás defendiendo a esa basura que tenías como amigo?! – A pesar de las feromonas de MingJue era más fuerte su propio enojo – ¡Anda defiéndelo como siempre lo hiciste! ¡¿Qué harás ahora que sabes que no solo le destrozó la vida a su propio hermano, sino que también hizo mierda la mía?! ¡¿No piensas hablar?! – HuaiSang lloraba de rabia y resentimiento – y-yo yo no pu-puedo.

HuaiSang temblaba, sus feromonas salían con ese sentimiento de dolor y resentimiento, se dejó caer en el suelo y como niño pequeño llevó sus rodillas al pecho y comenzó a mecerse, sollozando, no fue hasta que sintió los brazos de Jiang Cheng rodearlo y pegarlo a su pecho, dejando salir un ligero aroma a lotos, con la finalidad de calmarlo.

El omega sabía que era difícil para HuaiSang asimiliar la situación, sabía que algo raro había en la manera en como sucedieron las cosas, y le dolía ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera, pero por más que tratara de ayudarle no dejaba de hiperventilar.

– HuaiSang, respira con un demonio, tranquilo estas bien, estas vivo, eres fuerte, lo que hizo ese hijo de puta es imperdonable, pero tú estas aquí, no dejes que te vuelva a romper – Cheng acariciaba el cabello del menor le hablaba despacio esperanzado en que eso le calmaría un poco, pero.

– ¿No hubiera sido mejor que realmente yo hubiera muerto cuando Ning me encontró? Si estuviera muerto no habría tenido que escuchar esta mierda de una persona que arruinó la vida de otros por sus malditos celos – HuaiSang lo decía con una calma que le erizaba la piel a Jiang Cheng – Aún no termina esto.

– HuaiSang y-yo – MingJue no sabía que decir, estaba dolido, su amigo, la persona en la que más había confiado le había traicionado y arruinado la vida – perdóname.

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que llegaría el día en que me pedirías perdón y yo te mandaría a la mierda? Jodete, sigue atesorando el recuerdo de la basura que tenías por amigo, por mi puedes irte al infierno.

– ¡No lo sabía maldición! – MingJue mientras sus dedos pasaban por su cabello despeinándolo.

– ¡Tú nunca supiste nada! Yo trataba de decirte que él no me agradaba, pero siempre lo defendías. Hasta que me dijo que eras gentil conmigo, pero en realidad te daba asco por ser un bastardo.

– ¡Yo jamás dije nada de eso!... Aunque erróneamente comencé a decirlo por rencor, pero si hubiera sabido las cosas.

– Já, no me digas ¿Más mentiras de parte de tu amiguito? – A pesar del tono sarcástico, las lagrimas seguían cayendo – ¿Esperaste a que me quedara para ver una mirada llena de asco? No gracias, tenía algo de dignidad.

Mientras tanto Xichen se daba cuenta que en realidad Yao había arruinado la vida de prácticamente todos ellos, ahora con mayor razón tenía que saber qué había pasado con Jiang Cheng, aunque estaba seguro que todo estaba relacionado.

– Jamás pensé que él caería tan bajo por tenerte, estaba enfermo de celos – los ojos del jade se humedecieron – casi hizo que violaran a HuaiSang, hizo que medicaran a Mo ¿Qué más hizo? ¿En qué más nos engañó?

– No puedes culparte por sus errores, no eras responsable de él… Y tampoco sabías que él era capaz de eso – Cheng trataba ahora de calmar a dos – no te culpes por favor.

– No puedo no culparme, se suponía que lo conocía desde que éramos niños ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que había cambiado tanto?

– La gente cambia y no siempre muestra su verdadera cara a los demás, no tienes la culpa, el único culpable era él, y ese imbécil de ahí – mientras señalaba a MingJue – su único error fue haber sido tan ingenuo y no proteger a su destinado, pero tampoco fue culpable de la mente enferma de vuestro amigo.

– MingJue, HuaiSang perdónenme y-yo no sabía que é-él fue.

– Xichen, no te puedo culpar es más agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero ya no puedo más, estoy cansado.  
– Tú… Soportaste mucho, sufriste por mi culpa, tienes razón no debería siquiera pedirte perdón, no lo merezco.

– ¿Lo sabías? 

– ¿Los detalles? No, solo lo que acaba de leer Xichen – dejando salir un largo y pesado suspiro – siendo sincero no creo soportar lo que dejó nuestro padre. Esto fue demasiado.

– ¿Piensas que esto es demasiado? ¿Sabes lo que es estar en un maldito hospital pensando que tu amigo trató de matarse? ¿Crees que sabes todo lo que él sintió cuando recibió esa maldita invitación? – Jiang Cheng hablaba con saña –Definitivamente no lo sabes. No te quiero cerca de él, prefiero que se case con RuoHan al menos él sabrá hacerle feliz.

– Puede ser que sea lo mejor, y será HuaiSang quien decida.

– Mgh, tengo que decirles algo y que no sé como lo tomarán, podría leer el testamento en este momento o podemos posponerlo, de verdad no puedo – Xichen estaba cansado emocionalmente eso fue duro para él también.

– Ya aguantamos las sorpresas de ese maldito ¿Qué más da una mala noticia más? – HuaiSang estaba física y emocionalmente cansado, quería salir de ahí, quería olvidar.

– Estoy de acuerdo, sinceramente no me importa lo que tenga que decir mi padre, pero si tanto te altera es mejor que termines. Por favor lee ese maldito testamento.

– Está bien lo voy a leer – Xichen después de eso necesitaría ir a terapia o algo no se sentía bien emocionalmente hablando.

“MingJue, HuaiSang, mis hijos, sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo como padre, pero siempre los he querido.

HuaiSang, perdóname por no haberme acercado a ti cuando eras pequeño, por no darte un abrazo cuando tu madre murió, perdóname por llevarte a casa, por no protegerte de Yao. Sí, yo lo supe porqué él mismo me lo dijo.

Fui por mucho el peor padre, sé que, aunque haya tratado de ayudarte después de tu partida no olvidaras a ese padre ausente.

MingJue, no te culpes por lo sucedido, tú no tenías idea, aunque cuando comenzaste a hablar mal de tu hermano de verdad tenía que contenerme y decirte lo que había pasado, en aquel entonces aún no sabía quien había sido el responsable, de haberlo sabido créeme le hubiera hecho pagar.

En cuanto llevé a HuaiSang a casa y ví la manera en que se comportaba al estar juntos me dije el destino era tan extraño por hacer que dos hermanos fueran destinados. Pero el destino jamás se equivoca, se darán cuenta con el tiempo.

Tal vez lo que les pediré no sea lo que ustedes esperan, pero es algo a lo que espero no se nieguen.

HuaiSang sé cuanto amas la casa donde pasaste tu infancia con tu madre, recuerdo que me dijiste que esa casa algún día sería tuya porque ahí estaban los recuerdos de mamá… Es tuya, cuídala y haz de ella el hogar que tanto anhelabas o bien que sea el lugar donde crearas más historias que alegrarán la vida de muchas personas, eres el mejor escritor que haya tenido el placer de leer, estoy orgulloso de ti.

MingJue la empresa te pertenece, me asombra la manera con la que la haz hecho crecer, estoy orgulloso del hombre que eres, tu único defecto es confiar ciegamente en Yao, espero que el muy maldito se haya disculpado.

Los amo, fueron mi mejor creación, estoy orgulloso de mis hijos a los que me hubiera gustado ver reconciliarse, tómense su tiempo con eso, será un proceso difícil, pero lo lograrán… Tienen que hacerlo porque… Tendrán que casarse…”

– ¡¿Qué nosotros que cosa?! – Ambos Nie gritaron al unísono interrumpiendo a Xichen, atónitos ante lo que acababan de escuchar.


End file.
